An Unlikely Path: A Troyella Story
by linds-bou
Summary: It had been years since the carefree days within the walls of East High. Troy and Gabriella have new lives. Their lives are turned upside down by a series of crazy events: will they make it out together in the end? STORY IS WAY BETTER THAN SUMMARY
1. Their Lives Apart

The glory days of high school were long behind basketball star Troy Bolton. Gone were the days of carefree games and long days with snobby teachers and in were the days of press conferences and long practices and bills. Lots and lots of bills. Yet, Troy could not complain about much. After all, he was a starting player for the Los Angeles Lakers. His college career had led him to scoring the perfect place as his office. He was enjoying life after college. He was having fun. Plus, he was playing alongside his lifelong best friend Chad Danforth. Sure, college had taken them apart for four years, but two years ago when they started playing for the Lakers together, and now they were right back into the swing of things. Now, at twenty-four, both of them started for the same team and lived on the same block. It was literally all of their childhood dreams come true.

"Troy?" Troy heard the shrill call of the familiar voice echo through the halls of his home in downtown LA.

Troy called back, "In the living room."

Troy listened to the click-clack of high heels against the hardwood floors of his foyer. He looked up as a figure appeared in the doorway, "Troy… really? You have been sitting on the couch all day. It's your week off. Let's do something."

"Shar… I'm just content sitting here." Troy said to his girlfriend. Sharpay and Troy had reconnected when Troy began playing for the Lakers. She was living in Los Angeles, working on a movie. Her career was really beginning to take off then, and now, nearly two years later, her face was everywhere.

"Baby… I made reservations at the Beaumont. Call Chad if you want." Sharpay turned on her heels. Troy sighed.

* * *

Chad Danforth was living the life. He was a basketball player with a business degree. He lived in the middle of sunny LA. And he had a new hot wife. Well, it was actually the same hot girl he had been seeing since high school, the only difference was now she was Taylor Danforth, not Taylor McKessie. They lived in a big old house in the middle of a great neighborhood. Taylor was still working on getting her PhD in neuroscience, but they had wed last summer so that she could officially move out to LA while she was working on her thesis. Now, Chad and Taylor were as happy as they could be.

Chad was sitting in the kitchen, watching Taylor bake something when he felt his phone vibrate. Troy was still his best friend. Their bond had remained unbreakable, "Hey babe. Troy wants to know if we want to go out tonight."

Now Chad wished he could say that Taylor had become best friends with Sharpay, but- "Ugh… I hate going out with Sharpay and you know that! I mean, theatre was fun and all in high school but if I have to listen to one more stupid song or synopsis of the latest show she is doing, I am going to pull my hair out."

"Baby… we haven't gone out with them in weeks. Troy's gonna think you hate him." Chad tried to compromise.

Taylor shook his head, "Oh he knows whom I hate! That bloodsucking, evil, cu-"

"Tay. Come on. It's your fav… the Beaumont." Chad sing-songed in an attempt to get his wife to change her mind.

"Dinner and dinner only." Taylor rolled her eyes.

Chad smiled, "It'll be fun baby!"

* * *

Gabriella Montez sat at the counter in the kitchen of her apartment on the outskirts of LA. She was exhausted. It had been two days since she had been home. She and Taylor were on the verge of a breakthrough in the lab. This would mean huge things for their thesis papers, and Gabriella had been on duty, watching the organisms, for the past two nights. She was waiting for her tea to brew as she scrolled through her Facebook page. In the years since high school, a lot had changed. In just a year, she would finally have her PhD in neuroscience. Then, she would begin working at a lab that did research on genetics in LA. She was so excited and so anxious at the same time. Her mother was so proud of all she had accomplished. That was what kept Gabriella going.

Gabriella heard the door open and she turned to look behind her. She saw a huge bouquet of flowers before the red headed boy carrying them appeared behind them. "Aaron?"

Aaron was a boy Gabriella had met last year. He was sweet and kind and doing research on cancer. He was three years older than Gabriella, yet somehow they had clicked. They started dating and a month ago, he had moved into her apartment when the lease on his was up. He was so kind to her. He bought her flowers and took her to dinner. He cleaned and cooked and did everything that Gabriella could have ever imagined.

"Hi love! These are for you. Just to show you how much I missed you these past two days."

"Oh my goodness. You are too sweet." Gabriella took them and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I missed you too!"

* * *

Troy and Sharpay arrived at the Beaumont at eight. Sharpay was one for later dinners. She said she needed to really let herself get hungry before she ate. Troy usually just rolled his eyes. Chad and Taylor were already seated when they joined them. Taylor and Sharpay were not the two best at playing nice in each other's company. But, Chad and Troy tried to get them to get together at least once a month. Taylor was completely different from Sharpay, and even years after high school, they just could not seem to bond.

"Hi Tay! Hello Chad!" Sharpay practically squealed, Chad swore he saw Taylor wince.

"Hey guys." Chad smiled.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Hi."

Troy sat down and smiled, "Taylor. You look lovely."

She smiled a genuine smile. Taylor really did like Troy. She just had bad feelings towards him after everything that had happened their senior year in college. She hugged him, "Thank you Troy."

"So what's up everyone?" Chad tried to engage conversation.

Sharpay sighed, "Ugh! I have been soooooo busy working on my newest movie. It is seriously awful. Long hours on set and stuff. Terrible, I am exhausted!"

"I've been working really hard trying to find an answer as to why our bodies inherit undesirable characteristics from our parents." Taylor said smugly.

Sharpay laughed, "Well, brains and beauty are two entirely different things Taylor."

"Shar." Troy said.

"Oh no Troy, don't you worry! Thanks, Sharpay. I do have brains and beauty. You're right. What did you get? Stupidity and plastic?"

"Baby!" Sharpay squealed.

Chad shook his head, "Hey! Hey, let's just have a nice dinner."

Taylor laughed, "You can't have anything nice when she's around. Chad, I tried. I would like to go home."

Taylor stood up and walked out the front of the restaurant. Chad shook his head in disbelief. "You know man… I just wish she wouldn't insult my wife. Have a good night."

Sharpay began to bawl as Chad took off, "How could they? I am not stupid and plastic! Troy baby! I just cannot stand your friends."

Troy held his crying girlfriend, "Shh… baby. It's okay. I have something that will make this all better." Troy reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a little velvet box.

Sharpay sat up and wiped her eyes, "Baby…"

"Sharpay. These last two years together have been different than anything I have ever experienced. Sharpay Tallulah Evans… will you marry me?"

"OH MY GOD! YES YES YES! A MILLION TIMES YES! TROY BABY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Sharpay launched at Troy. She kissed him and hugged him.

"I love you too baby." He kissed her forehead. "Let's get out of here. I wanna spend the night with you."

Sharpay giggled and stood up as they hurried out of the restaurant.

* * *

It was a Sunday morning in Los Angeles, which meant Whole Foods was packed. Gabriella was so annoyed with herself for forgetting to go last night. But, she and Aaron had ordered Chinese food and stayed in watching Pitch Perfect. Surprisingly, the brainy Gabriella loved that movie, and Aaron had probably watched it a hundred times with her. They cuddled and fell asleep on the couch, seeing as it had been three nights since they had seen one another. It had actually been a really perfect night for them. She was so comfortable with him… it had been a long time since she felt that way. But she really loved it. Except she was not loving this long line.

Gabriella sighed and turned to look at the magazine racks on the sides of her. A particular headline caught her eye. _Actress Sharpay Evans engaged to LA Laker Troy Bolton_. She felt her heart flutter.

"What?" She said out loud.

"Gabriella?" She heard suddenly.

Gabriella turned around and saw Kelsi Nielsen standing behind her, "Kels?!"

"OH MY GOD!" Kelsi smiled, "I thought it was you. But then I knew from the voice." Gabriella hugged her old friend.

"What're you doing in LA?"

"Jason and I moved out here about three months ago. I had been commuting back and forth for about a year but he finally got a job with a real estate firm. I'm working for Universal Studios, composing still! I love it. How about you? You look fantastic!"

"Doing great! Almost done my PhD. I've been working alongside Taylor. And I LOVE it. I didn't know you were here! We need to get together. Chad and Taylor live right down the road from me. The last time I saw you was the wedding!"

"I know! Actually, we'll be having another wedding soon!" Kelsi held her hand out.  
"What!?" Gabriella hugged Kelsi again, "Congratulations! Soon to be Mrs. Cross! So exciting!"

"Thank you! How about you? How are things with Aaron?"

Gabriella smiled, "Wonderful. I really love him. It's great to finally be in love again since Troy."

Kelsi gave Gabriella a half smile, "I know. I am so happy for you. We need to get together Gabs! You, Taylor, and I!"

"Definitely." Gabriella realized she was still holding the magazine, "Hey. Two more from high school are getting married too."

"I know! I saw. That's crazy. I mean, I love Ryan, and Sharpay means well… but imagine being married to her." Kelsi and Gabriella laughed, "You taking it okay?"

Gabriella nodded, "Oh god yeah. I have barely seen him in three years. I am totally good."

Kelsi smiled, "Well text me so that we can get together. I know Jason would be so excited that you guys wanna get together. Aaron seems lovely."

Gabriella smiled, "I definitely will Kels. See you soon!" Gabriella watched Kelsi walk away and turned around, she was still only fifth in line.


	2. Please Stand Up for Me

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to ask if you have a second to leave a review on the trying to see if there is anyone out there enjoying it. Thanks so much! Keep on reading... I promise it's great! :)**

It had been three months since Troy proposed to Sharpay. That meant three months of tastings, fittings, and sittings. Troy was pretty much done with it and the wedding date was still a year away. Sharpay was all about making the most of the engagement. They had to release a statement. Her three million Twitter followers needed to actually know that she was engaged to the amazing Troy Bolton. Their parents had to be told at an elaborate dinner. Their engagement party had to be in a rooftop garden with ball gowns. Nothing about Sharpay was simple, and Troy had to get used to that if she was going to be his wife.

His dad and mom were up for the weekend since he had a few games in Los Angeles. They were staying in the house, something Sharpay hated. But, she was away for the weekend, filming an episode of CSI. Therefore, Lucille and Jack Bolton were comfortably situated in the guest room that at one time had been for them. Troy knew when to pick fights with Sharpay though, and this was not one of the things that was worth an argument.

It was eleven in the morning and Troy woke up. He could smell bacon, something his mom always made when she came up. He walked down the hallway and saw his mom and dad in the kitchen. It reminded him a little bit of when he was a child. Lucille and Jack had had Troy when they were twenty-four. For sixteen years after that, they tried desperately to get pregnant again. Doctors told them it would be nearly impossible. So, for his entire life, Troy had been their one pride and joy. Lucille still treated him like her little boy. Jack was proud that his little guy had become a basketball star.

"Good morning sweetie!" Lucille kissed his cheek.

He stretched, "Good morning mom. When did you guys get in last night? Sorry I was sleeping."

"Oh! It was almost one in the morning. We figured you would be asleep after that intense game." Lucille laughed.

"No Sharpay this weekend?" Jack asked.

Troy shook his head and yawned, "She's in Fresno. Filming an episode of CSI or some shit like that. I honestly didn't really listen."

Lucille shook her head and Jack chuckled. "Sweetie! You are going to be MARRIED to her next year. You really should start paying attention."

"I know mom." He took a slice of bacon and smiled, "Delicious."

Lucille and Jack Bolton had never been fans of Sharpay Evans. Honestly, it was hard to be a fan of anyone after Gabriella. His mom and Gabriella had been best friends. It was like his mom finally had a daughter. Gabriella had been kind and sweet and loving towards his parents. Even after the rough start she had with Jack, she had become a daughter to him. Sharpay and his parents had never hit it off like that. Sharpay preferred for them to stay in New Mexico. She didn't like to have parents over her shoulder, since hers had barely ever bothered with her. It killed Troy a little bit, but he knew he would never find another Gabriella. He had given up as soon as he lost her. Now, Sharpay was as good as it would get. His parents would just have to get used to her being their daughter. Eventually they would find a way to love her.

* * *

"Hello Gab!" Taylor smiled as she slid into the booth across from Gabriella at their favorite restaurant. Kelsi had asked them to meet up for lunch.

Gabriella smiled, "Hi Tay! How's it going?"

Taylor laughed, they had spent all night at the lab together and had literally only left each other long enough to shower and get ready, "Shut up."

Gabriella giggled, "Ugh! And too think after this we need to go right back."

Taylor shook her head, "No, no. No thinking about that right now."

"Aaron is going to think I am avoiding him."

Taylor scoffed, "PUH-lease! That boy worships the ground you walk on. He would ask for forgiveness if you messed up!"

Kelsi chose to show up right at that moment, "Hello ladies!"

"Hi Kels!" Taylor smiled. The three girls had really rekindled their friendship over the last few months. They spent a lot of time together, with their husbands and boyfriends and fiancées too. It was nice to have friends that you had known forever. The three of them spent a little time chit chatting. They ordered food and Kelsi smiled.

"SO! I asked you here today for a reason!"

"Yes?" Gabriella smiled.

"Well… Jay and I have decided we will be getting married quickly. As in next month quickly. Actually, three weekends from now quickly. We have everything pretty much planned, we just didn't tell anyone because we wanted it too all be done before anyone else knew. But… I need bridesmaids. My sister Olivia is my maid of honor but would you two ladies do me the honor of being my bridesmaids?" Kelsi smiled.

"Oh Kels! Of course I will!" Taylor cooed.

"Yes! Kels! Of course." Gabriella followed, "I would be honored!"

Kelsi clapped her hands together, "Oh yay! The dress is so not expensive. We can go to a fitting next week."

Taylor smiled, "Good thing it's coming fast. I wasn't going to tell you guys today but I have some news too…"

"Oh my god you're pregnant!" Kelsi and Gabriella said at the same time, and then erupted into laughter.

Taylor shook her head, "Twelve weeks! So I better get this dress wearing shit done before I look like a whale!"

Gabriella laughed, "You won't look like a whale, you'll be pregnant!"

Kelsi smiled, "Tay! That's so exciting. You're gonna be a mommy! I didn't know you guys were trying."

Taylor laughed, "Technically, we weren't. I would have liked to finish my PhD before I had a baby. But, nine months from now I'll only have three months left and the majority of that will be writing my thesis. So, as long as I stay on top of everything I should be good!"

"Well congratulations momma!" Gabriella smiled, "And congratulations soon to be Mrs. Cross!"

* * *

Troy was watching television when he felt his phone buzz. It was his friend, Jason. He and his girlfriend Kelsi had just moved up to Los Angeles from Albuquerque. It was nice to have them near again, and Chad, Troy, and Jason had really reconnected. Plus, Kelsi had always been able to handle Sharpay and it made it slightly easier for them to go out in a group. Kelsi always seemed to be able to diffuse the tension between Taylor and Sharpay. As an added bonus, Kelsi and Jason were in the midst of planning a wedding and Troy and Jason could share the pain of all the fittings and tastings.

He answered the phone, "Hey Jay."

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. Watching some TV. Waiting for Shar to get home. She was filming today."

"Nice. Kelsi's been out doing fittings all day. It's exhausting man. But anyways… I was calling to ask something."

"Sure."

"Well, would you like to stand in my wedding? My brother Jesse is going to be my best man and I was hoping you and Chad would stand for me. Kelsi has three girls."

Troy smiled, "Of course man. I'd love too."

"Thanks Troy. We have a couple tux fittings next week; you just need to come to one or two. Oh, and, the wedding is coming up kind of quick."

"How quick?" Troy asked.

Jason chuckled, "Two weekends from now. Saturday the 25th of August."

"Woah! That is quick. Don't worry though, we've got no games that weekend so Chad and I will be there to fulfill all our groomsmen duties."

"Thanks man! I'll text you with the address of the place for the fittings and the times. I appreciate it."

"No problem man. See you soon." Troy hung up.

He heard the door open and the click-clacking of Sharpay's heels against the hardwood floors. She appeared in the doorway, her hair and makeup still done from whatever shoot she had been at all day. She seemed annoyed as she sat down next to him. Troy was not sure he was ready for one of her meltdowns today. They seemed to be coming more and more frequently as they got closer to their own wedding day. Which was still nearly a year away. She sighed and collapsed her head onto his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked warily.

She began to cry, "They asked me to do a movie and I had to say no because of the wedding!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Well Shar… we could move the date I mean we aren't in any rush."

"OH! So you don't want to marry me?" She yelled.

"What? I did not say that at all…" Troy said exasperated.

Sharpay stood up, crossing her arms, "You implied it. I'm going out."

She ran off and Troy lay back against the cushions of the couch. Three simple sentences, and he had managed to do something wrong. It was amazing what this wedding was doing to her. He sighed, there was no use chasing her, she would be back soon.

* * *

"Gab!" Gabriella heard Aaron call as she was showering.

She called back, "In the shower!"

Aaron appeared in the doorway and Gabriella stuck her head out from behind the curtain and smiled. Aaron laughed, "Hi love!"

"Hello. How was work?"

"Fantastic. How was your day off?"

"Great." She chuckled.

"So listen… next weekend I have to go back to Massachusetts to see my mom. She's moving out of the old house she lived in with my dad when he was still here and I need to get some stuff. I was thinking you could come with. My mom would love to see you again. Plus, we could spend some time with my sisters and make a great weekend." Aaron said as Gabriella turned the shower off.

She grabbed her towel and stepped out, "Honey… I can't. Next weekend is Kelsi and Jason's wedding. I thought you were coming?"

Aaron sighed, "Oh shoot! I totally forgot about that. Damn! Love, I have to go next weekend. She told me that there was literally going to be nothing left after that."

Gabriella looked up at him, "It's okay sweetie. I just wish you were going to be at the wedding with me. But I'll have fun. It'll only be two nights alone. We've gone way longer than that before." She kissed him lightly.

He smiled, "You're so right. I'm so sorry that I can't be there though, I do feel really terrible about it."

"Nonsense!" Gabriella giggled as she dropped her towel.

Aaron came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her naked waist, "You are so beautiful." He whispered against he neck, sending shivers down her spine.

She turned so she was facing him and pressed her lips against his passionately. They kissed for a few moments before she pulled away, slightly out of breath. She ran her hands through his hair and brushed her hand down the side of his face.

"I wish I could stay right here in this moment, but, I have to go to a dress fitting."

Aaron kissed her lightly again, "I know. Seems these past couple of weeks we're never here at the same time."

"I'm sorry love. Just wait until tonight." She winked.

Aaron groaned, "I have plans with Mike. He wanted to grab a beer and I knew you had the fitting."

Gabriella giggled, "Damn! Nothing seems to be working out right."

Gabriella realized it had been weeks since she and Aaron had slept together. Their schedules had been so conflicting. Whenever he wasn't working, she was. Whenever she had plans, he didn't. The weird thing was, he hadn't been begging for it. I mean they usually had a great sex life. Maybe they had just been so busy it had slipped under the radar. She shook it off and continued getting ready or else she was going to be late for her fitting.


	3. An Encounter

"Troy!" Sharpay called out.

It had been about two weeks since their "fight" over the movie or wedding. They had never really discussed it again. Troy just knew that the wedding date was not to be moved no matter what. She was still very touchy. She seemed to get upset over everything. It was starting to get on Troy's nerves. He tried to stay calm though; he had a week before she would be gone for two months to film her newest movie. All he had to do was get through the weekend, and Kelsi and Jason's wedding, and he would be free for a while.

"In the kitchen. I'm making dinner." Troy called to her.

Sharpay's heels came clacking down the hallway, a sound Troy sort of feared to be honest. She appeared in the doorway and smiled at him. He felt like this would be a safe conversation.

"What're you making?" She asked.

He stirred the pasta cooking in the bowl, "Pasta primavera. Lucille Bolton's special recipe."

Sharpay made a face at the mention of his mother's name, but Troy ignored it. She continued, "Yum. Anyways, I have some news!"

Troy looked at her again, "Yeah?"

"I'm leaving early for the movie!" She smiled, "I know that that is kind of bad news, but hopefully we'll finish sooner and I'll be back earlier too."

Troy stopped cutting the vegetables, "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight. At nine. I have to go pack."

"Sharpay… you're going to miss Kelsi and Jason's wedding."

She shook her head, "I know but I mean… they really aren't that good of friends to us."

Troy groaned, "I'm standing in the wedding Sharpay. They are some of my best friends from high school."

She laughed, "Oh Troy. Whatever. I have to pack. I'm also not eating here tonight. Invite Chad and Taylor over or something."

She turned and walked away. He was so sick of her attitude. It was a good thing she was going to be gone for the next two months. Troy wondered if the sex wasn't as good as it was would they even still be together? Probably. Their lifestyles just worked. She didn't care that he was gone all the time because she was gone all the time too. If they needed each other, a phone call was sufficient. And even then, they barely ever really needed each other. It was a relationship for the sex and public eye. Troy realized that. He did love Sharpay. She was kind to him, sometimes. She was pretty. She had a good head on her shoulders. It was just sometimes he felt like he was not completely in love with her. Yet, he knew he would probably never find a love like that again.

Troy was actually happy she would be gone for the weekend. He would be able to enjoy the wedding and his friends for once. That was the one thing he wished he could change, he needed Sharpay to enjoy his friends and family. He sighed and went back to his dinner, after he sent a text to Chad and Taylor to tell them to come over for dinner. They gladly accepted the invitation. It would be a lovely evening for Troy. He was beginning to forget what good evenings felt like. His were usually filled with anger and fighting.

* * *

It was Thursday night and Aaron was leaving for Massachusetts, the state he originally came from. Gabriella loved that sometimes when he talked; he still had a little accent. It was adorable. She was helping him pack his bag and they were laughing at some of the things that he was taking with him.

"Really sweetie? Do you think you're going to need this?" Gabriella laughed as she picked up a pair of snow pants, "It's August."

Aaron had a fear of being underprepared. Something that Gabriella thought was cute sometimes, and annoying at others. He often had to bring things that made no sense with him. It could either be funny or embarrassing.

"You never know. Boston has weird weather." Gabriella smiled as he dropped his R's. She knew he was doing it on purpose.

"When you come back you're going to talk like that and not even mean it." She laughed harder.

He came over to her and picked her up. She squealed and he smiled, "I think that you think it's a little sexy."

She giggled, "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

"Gabriella Montez." Aaron said as he laid her against the bed, "You are the most gorgeous women I have ever met. You're simply spectacular."

Gabriella laughed at his over the top Boston accent. She leaned up to kiss him, "Awh love. I'm going to miss you this weekend honey."

Aaron kissed her, "Me too love."

They made love then, it was quick and sloppy. They had the urgency of needing each other. It had been weeks since they had connected in that way. Gabriella felt herself moving with him and feeling connected to him once again. She had not realized that she had actually missed that feeling. When he collapsed on the side of her, he kissed her temple sweetly. Usually their sex was slow and loving, this was different for them. It was never hot and sexy. She had enjoyed it, but it felt strange with him. It was so uncharacteristic for his personality. The sweet kiss on her temple was much more his style.

He showered while she finished packing his bag. She loaded it into his car and made him a leftover plate of food for his flight. He would be leaving at seven o'clock, but would arrive in Boston more at around three am. She knew he would be exhausted. She also knew they probably wouldn't get to talk much over the weekend. She left for Napa Valley tomorrow, which was where Kelsi and Jason were getting married. Then she had a bridal luncheon and all sorts of bridesmaid duties to attend too. Then the wedding would be Saturday and Sunday they had a fun day planned in the vineyard. Plus, Aaron would be spending the whole weekend unpacking and helping his mom out. It would be a weekend of quick texts and maybe a phone conversation. But, Gabriella was excited to be with her friends for the weekend. It was something she had barely done in ages.

Aaron got in the car and drove with Gabriella to the airport. When they arrived he unloaded and Gabriella got out.

"I'll miss you love." Aaron kissed her lightly.

Gabriella smiled, "Me too sweetheart. Have a fun weekend. Tell your mom I said hello." With that, Gabriella got back in the car and watched Aaron walk into the airport before driving away.

* * *

Chad and Taylor pulled up outside of Troy's house at five in the morning on Friday. They needed to be in Napa Valley for two that afternoon. They had a flight at seven and hopefully would be there by noon so that they could get ready. The boys had a round of golf and the girls had a bridal luncheon and a spa day. Taylor was excited for some pampering because finally her morning sickness was lifting. Chad went to get out of the car to help Troy get his bags in the car but Taylor stopped him.

"They're going to kill us." Taylor whispered.

Chad looked at her, "No they won't."

"Chad! They haven't seen each other in three years. They don't even know the other is going to the wedding. Let alone sit in the car and on a plane together for six hours!"

Chad smiled, "Relax baby. It'll all be okay. Nobody is going to want to ruin this for Kelsi and Jay."

"God I hope you're right." She said.

Troy came out of the house and smiled, "Morning!"

"Hey man." Chad said, lifting Troy's bag and golf clubs into the back of his SUV.

Taylor got out, "Hi sweetie! You sit in the front with Chad. I'll sit in the back."

"You don't have to do that." Troy said.

"No no! I insist!" She smiled and climbed into the back seat.

They began the drive to Gabriella's house. Taylor was silently freaking out. Gabriella was probably going to hate her at the end of the day. She was going to lose her best friend. When they pulled up outside of Gabriella's apartment building, Taylor felt her heart literally skip a beat. She could see the puzzled look on Troy's face. He obviously didn't know that Gabriella lived here now.

Gabriella appeared on the sidewalk and smiled. Taylor got out to help her, but Chad came running, "Don't let her lift anything!"

"I'm fine!" Taylor scoffed.

Gabriella laughed as Chad took her bag, "Thank you." Gabriella looked into the front seat, "Taylor?"

Taylor gulped, "Yes?"

"Is that Troy?" Gabriella asked calmly.

"Yes." She said.

Gabriella smiled lightly, "Okay. I can do this." Gabriella made her way to the car and sat down. Troy was looking straight ahead. Chad and Taylor could feel the tension. Finally, Gabriella spoke. "Hi Troy."

"Hi Gabriella."

Both of them felt a pull when they heard the other's voice, especially saying each other's names. Gabriella sat back. It was the first time she had seen him in nearly three years. She was not going to be angry anymore. She did not have that energy left in him. He was not going to be mean. He was not going to ruin this opportunity to maybe mend their friendship. She and he were going to be civil. They were going to be nice. It was going to be a weekend where they acted like nothing was wrong. Perhaps it was for the benefit of Kelsi and Jason. Or perhaps it was just because they wanted to feel like they actually wished nothing were wrong.


	4. The Romance

It was a long hour ride to the airport. Not because of Troy and Gabriella's awkwardness, although there was still a slight tinge of it in the air, but rather the traffic that made the ride so unenjoyable. Coupled with the fact that Taylor felt like she was going to throw up every five minutes, the ride was awful. When they finally pulled up to the airport, it was seven fifteen. They had forty-five minutes until their plane was scheduled to take off. They checked their bags and waited to be able to board.

Taylor sat down next to Gabriella, "Gabs… I am so, so, so sorry."

Gabriella smiled, "I should've known he would be here. I kinda figured actually. I just didn't know he'd be coming with us."

"It's so hard. I'm sorry. He's one of Jason's groomsmen."

"It's okay Taylor. I have to face him eventually." Gabriella smiled, "I was in love with him. I can handle him for two days."

Taylor hugged her friend. They began to board the plane. Taylor and Chad had seats next to each other. Gabriella was surprised when she saw Troy sit down on the seat beside her. She laughed and he turned to her. "What's so funny?"

"This. What are the chances of this? How did we end up directly next to each other?"

Troy shot her a pearly white smile, "Pretty slim there Ella."

Gabriella turned away at the sound of his nickname for her. He was the only one who had ever called her that and it stung a little to hear it. She smiled out the window, "What a lovely weekend for a wedding."

"Yeah. It's supposed to be gorgeous."

Gabriella turned to him, "So… when's your big day?"

Troy felt a pang of guilt as he heard Gabriella acknowledge his upcoming nuptials to Sharpay. He chuckled to try and play it off, "Next summer. More than a year away."

"Ah. Marrying Sharpay Evans. Who would've thought?" Gabriella smirked.

Troy raised an eyebrow, "Have a problem with that?"

"No, she's lovely." Gabriella opened the book she was holding in her lap. Troy let the conversation go. They would be together the whole weekend. There was no reason to make things awkward. He slowly slipped his headphones into his ears. It was weird, being this close to one another. He felt like he wanted to slip his arm around her shoulder. She felt like she should cuddle up against his shoulder. Everything was different now though. They were rigid and tense. She was not going to fall into him and he was not going to fall into her.

"Ladies and gentleman. We are beginning our descent."

Gabriella awoke with a start. She sat up quickly, causing Troy to wake up. She had fallen asleep and must have leaned into his shoulder. He woke and shot her another cheeky smile.

"How was your nap?" He asked.

She wiped her mouth, "Shut up."

"You fell asleep on me Ella."

"Yeah. I know." She blushed. "Don't make a big deal."

* * *

"Gab! Tay! You're here!" Kelsi squealed as they walked into the inn that her wedding would be held in.

"Hi Kels! How are you feeling? Excited?" Taylor asked.

She nodded, "So excited! So, today, we have brunch. Then we have manicures and pedicures and facials. It should be an amazing day. Gabriella, grab a mimosa. Taylor, have an alcohol free one, I got virgin champagne. Enjoy!"

Gabriella smiled, "Kels! You're a doll. Let us just put our bags in our room and we'll be back."

Chad and Troy walked in after the girls. They went to the check in counter.

"Hello! One for Danforth." Chad smiled at the receptionist.

She smiled back, "Your wife was just here. She grabbed your card for you. Her and her friend just went up the stairs."

"Oh thanks! Hey Troy, see you in twenty for the game."

"Okay. Hi, Troy Bolton." He said.

The receptionist searched the computer, "I'm sorry… we don't have a reservation in your name."

"What?" He said.

At that moment, Gabriella appeared from the stairs. The receptionist sighed, "No, we don't. I'm so sorry."

"Well can I get a room?" He asked.

She shook her head, "We're all booked for the wedding."

"You have got to be kidding me. Sharpay was supposed to have done this."

"Troy… I have a couch in my room." Gabriella said.

He looked at her funny, "You don't mind?"

Gabriella sighed, "You obviously have to be here. Plus, we'll barely spend any time in the room.

The receptionist looked between them, "So what's the room number, I'll give him another key."

"2042. Go ahead and put your stuff away." Gabriella smiled.

Troy sighed a breath of relief, "Thanks so much Ella. I would have literally been fucked. I'll pay for half of the room."

"Don't worry about it. Follow me, I'll show you where it is."

They walked down the hall together quietly. Gabriella walked ahead of Troy by a few steps. Troy found himself taking in the way she looked. Her hair was longer now. She had let it grow out again. She had gained a little weight. But she was not heavy set; her curves were just filled out more. She had lost her teenage body and was a woman now. Her hips swinging sent a tingle down his spine. He had not seen her in at least three years. It was kind of crazy to think she was just in front of him. She reached the door and slid her key card in. He followed behind her and set his bags down on the couch. She put her hands on her hips.

"Thank you again." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled, "No problem T."

"I'll see you tonight." He said, leaving the room.

"See you tonight."

Gabriella was a little buzzed when she got back to the room at four that night. She opened the door and smiled when she saw that it was empty. She wanted to shower and have a bottle of water before she joined her friends for dinner at seven. She maybe even wanted to take a nap. Gabriella got her clothes out and turned on the shower. She took her clothes off and stepped into the warm water. She scrubbed her hair and then her skin. She lathered body wash over her body. When she stepped out, she towel dried her hair. She rubbed lotion on her skin and brushed her teeth. She applied makeup and then slipped her robe on. She walked out back into the bedroom and was met by Troy.

"Oh! Sorry!" He said.

She felt the blush crawl onto her cheeks as she hugged her robe tighter around her, "No! No! My fault."

He smiled, "Are you drunk?"

She laughed, "Nooooooo."

"Come on Ella. I know you." Troy chuckled, "How many sangrias did you have today?"

"Two." She giggled. "Or twelve."

"Ella." Troy smiled, "You're too much."

She sighed and sat on the bed, "I know. I know."

He sat on the couch and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. He tossed it to her. She grabbed it and lay back against the headboard. It was weird. It was as if they were just on vacation again, the two of them. She closed her eyes; the feeling was getting to her. He put his feet up on the couch and looked towards the ceiling. He sighed and felt the weight of all his past mistakes weighing down on him. It was right now that they both realized how much they still loved one another. It was almost too much for either of them to take. Gabriella drank out of the water bottle and stood up.

"I'm gonna get changed. And… uh, go see Taylor."

Troy nodded, "Okay."

Gabriella hurried and dressed. She threw on a pair of dark jeans and a purple tank top. Her hair required a splash of mousse and then she was ready to go. She threw her wallet and phone into her purse and slid on a pair of black sandals. "I'm going." She said awkwardly.

"Oh… okay." Troy stood up. Gabriella walked towards the door, Troy called, "Ella…"

She turned quickly, "Yeah?"

He smiled, "You look really pretty."

She smiled lightly, "Thank you."

She left the room and felt her insides crush. It was the first time he had said something like that to her in years. She did love Aaron. But, as she thought of him, she realized he had not crossed her mind once until that moment since she had been with Troy. It was scary. Troy realized that Sharpay had not even been thought about since the following day. He was beginning to wonder if he even really loved her anymore. It was too much. Troy stood up and walked towards the door.

"Gabriella!" He called down the hallway.

She was about halfway down the hallway but she turned around, "Yes?"

"Come back." Troy called out.

Gabriella turned back towards her room and ran. Troy caught her in his arms as they collapsed back into the room. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He felt a lump in his throat.

"Kiss me." Gabriella whispered.

Troy pressed his lips against hers. They felt the fireworks explode as they kissed one another. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and hiked her legs up around his waist. He ran his hands into her hair. She licked his bottom lip and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues dueled as they collapsed against the bed. Gabriella pulled away, slightly out of breath. She laid her head on Troy's shoulder and he touched her cheek.

"I'm sorry Gabriella." Troy said.

"For what?" Gabriella asked.

He sighed, "Everything."

"Me too." Gabriella said.

Troy ran his thumb along the length of her cheek. It was then that he noticed the tears falling down her face. He kissed her forehead, "I'm gonna get ready. We have to be at dinner in a half hour."

She nuzzled into Troy's neck, "Can you please just stay here for a few more minutes?"

He nodded, "Anything for you."

They stayed in that position until it became absolutely necessary for Troy to get ready. He kissed her one last time before they left the room. Both of them felt an intense pain in their hearts. They loved one another, but the mistakes of the past still weighed heavily on their hearts. They walked down to dinner together, quietly. Earning a raise of the eyebrow from both Chad and Taylor, who both knew better than to ask any questions. It was a weekend for Kelsi and Jason. The romance had just gotten to the two of them. That was all.


	5. The Wedding

Troy awoke with a start on Saturday morning. He checked his cell phone and saw that it was a little bit past eight. Kelsi and Jason's ceremony was not until four, so the wedding party pretty much had the day to themselves. Or, at least until two in the afternoon. He was happy and excited for his friends who had been together since high school. But he was also sad because he realized that his relationship was one of the few that did not last after high school. He stood up and stretched. He grabbed his phone again when he heard it vibrate. He was expecting it to be a text from Sharpay, who he had not heard from all weekend. He was surprised when he saw it was his mom instead.

 _Good morning sweetie! I hope you're having a good weekend. Tell Gabriella I say hello. Wish Kelsi and Jason a million blessings and happy years ahead from me and dad. Love you xoxo._

Troy was mind boggled. He could not believe his mother knew he was with Gabriella. He assumed that maybe Gabriella had talked to her, or Taylor. They had all been close with his mom in high school, and they still talked. Either way, Troy actually chuckled at his mother's text because she knew him so well. He went to the bathroom and then settled back on the couch. He saw Gabriella stirring and she sat up. He smiled at her.

"Good morning." She said, as she stretched.

He sat up, "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. How was the couch?"

"Not bad. Just feel like my back is broken." Troy chuckled and Gabriella laughed.

"Sorry. Why don't you come up here?" Gabriella said quietly.

Troy looked at her, "Ella… are you sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

Troy stood up and walked towards the bed. He sat down and lay back against the headboard. Gabriella moved in closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she tilted her head onto his shoulder. It was a content feeling. Both of them seemed relaxed. Troy fell asleep again and Gabriella followed soon after him. It wasn't until ten when Gabriella's alarm went off that either of them awoke again. She sat up and shut her alarm off while Troy rubbed his eyes.

"Do you have to go?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded, "The hair and makeup lady will be here at noon. We have a brunch at eleven. I have to shower."

"Okay. I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me too." She smiled. He kissed her forehead and she stood up.

She showered and got dressed. He waited for her to be done and then she smiled at him. "Leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you at the wedding." She smiled. "Have a great day!"

"You too Ella." Troy smiled.

It was weird, being together. They were feeling like nothing had ever changed, but at the same time, they knew everything had changed. It was an incredibly strange feeling for them both. Especially because they knew it would be all over by tomorrow afternoon.

Gabriella opened the door to her room and walked out of the hallway at the exact second Taylor opened hers. She knew she was about to be asked a thousand questions, and to be completely honest, she wasn't sure she could answer them. She braced herself. Taylor smiled at her.

"Good morning Mrs. Bolton?" Taylor asked, half mockingly, half in the form of a question.

"No." Gabriella laughed, "It's just… nice to see him."

"Gabriella… you are a terrible liar. I hope you know that."

Gabriella shook her head, "I am not. I just…"

"Suck. At. Lying." Taylor smiled, "And you two totally made out."

Gabriella blushed, "Shut up."

Taylor laughed as they made their way down the stairs, "I knew it. You two are both in relationships!"

Gabriella sighed, "I know. I'm awful. But that was it… a kiss. And it was like a goodbye kiss."

"Okay… Gab, you love Aaron." Taylor warned.

Gabriella nodded, "I love Aaron."

Gabriella repeated Taylor's words. Half to affirm them to Taylor and half to affirm them to herself. They were finally downstairs and made their way into the room where they would have brunch and then their hair and makeup done. Taylor dropped the conversation because this was Kelsi's day. Taylor and Gabriella were completely ready to turn their attention to her.

* * *

"Oh my… Kelsi… you look beautiful." Gabriella put her hands over her mouth.

Kelsi was wearing a dress made entirely of lace. It had two large capped sleeves that were made out of gorgeous lace and beads. Her hair was pulled up and had a big flowery lace clip pinned into it. Her makeup was light and natural, but she looked gorgeous. Her colors were gold, peach, and green and around the middle of her dress were a green silk tie. She was gorgeous. Gabriella and Taylor wore a-line dresses to the knee in a lovely peach color. Taylor's hair was pulled back into a sleek bun. Gabriella had her hair curled and pulled half up. Kelsi's sister, Olivia, wore the same dress as them and had her hair pulled up and with loose curls hanging around.

They each had a gorgeous bouquet with gold and peach and green sprinkled throughout. Kelsi was getting so excited. The boys, as she told them, had gray and green suits, with peach flowers on their lapels. Each also had gold cuff links and had been given a gold watch. Kelsey had given the girls a gold set of jewelry, each consisting of a necklace, bracelet, and pair of earrings. The wedding was going to be beautiful.

They girls took pictures, Kelsi talked to her mom, and then it was time to get the wedding underway.

"Okay… so Jesse will be standing near Jay already. So… Chad and Taylor will walk first. Then Gabriella and Troy. Wait… Gab you're okay walking with him right?"

"Of course Kelsi." Gabriella smiled.

They made their way to the little outdoor garden where the ceremony would be held. Many of the people Troy and Gabriella had known forever were there. Kelsi and Jason's families, Ryan Evans (Sharpay's brother whom she had not spoken too in years), Martha Cox, Zeke Baylor, and probably most exciting of all, Ms. Darbus. They all got ready and stood in line.

"You look beautiful." Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear. The heat of his breath against her neck made goose bumps rise on her skin.

She smiled, "Thank you. You look incredibly handsome too."

They heard the wedding march begin. Chad and Taylor descended the aisle, followed by Troy and Gabriella. Olivia walked down by herself. Then came Kelsi and her dad. It was beautiful. Gabriella watched the look Jason had and it made her have tears in her eyes. They listened to them say their vows; exchanges rings, and then kiss the bride. Everyone clapped and smiled as Kelsi and Jason took off down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Cross for the first time.

An hour and a half later, after pictures and cocktail hour, Gabriella was seated at a table. Troy slid into the seat next to her.

"Beautiful wedding, huh?" Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled, "Gorgeous. They look so unbelievably happy."

"Bet your wedding will be way more elaborate than this." Gabriella grinned.

Troy laughed; he had not thought about his wedding all weekend, "Yeah she's… something else."

"Let's dance." Gabriella said. She held her hand out.

Troy stood up. They danced together like it was high school all over again. Troy had not realized how much he missed this. Gabriella had not realized it either. It was actually incredible being able to be in his arms again. She was just enjoying the few moments they had left. This was to be her goodbye.

They sat down again a few minutes later and Ryan came over.

"I have to ask…" Ryan started, "How the hell did you end up with my bitch of a sister? How the hell did you lose this prize?"

Troy smiled, "I love your sister."

"Sure. And I love axe murderers. Come on Troy." Ryan laughed.

Gabriella smiled politely at the conversation, but hearing Troy say he loved Sharpay pulled her apart a bit on the inside. She turned away from the conversation when Ms. Darbus sat beside her.

"Gabriella Montez… or are you Gabriella Bolton now?" Ms. Darbus asked.

Gabriella chuckled, "Troy and I aren't together anymore."

"I know… I read the papers. But the look on both of your faces tell me an entirely different story Miss. Montez." She smiled.

"I don't know Ms. Darbus… I really don't." Gabriella sighed.

The rest of the evening went the same. Talking to old friends, dancing, eating, and drinking. Chad and Taylor went back to their room around eleven, being sixteen weeks pregnant was tiring. Plus, she could not drink and being around drunken people, as she said, was fucking horrible. Gabriella was properly drunk by midnight. Troy, although not in much of a better situation, took Gabriella back to her room after they bid their congratulations to their newly wed friends.

Gabriella and Troy walked down the hallway.

"TROY! WHICH ONE IS OUR ROOM?"

"Ella! Shhhhh! Don't be too loud." Troy whisper-yelled.

They finally found their room. They stumbled into the bedroom and fell backwards onto the bed, laughing uncontrollably. When their laughter finally subsided, they sat up and looked at one another. Gabriella felt her breath catch in her throat. Troy reached out and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled and touched his hand to her cheek as he went to pull it away from her face.

"Why did you leave Troy?" Gabriella whispered.

He shook his head, "I don't know."

"You just left…" She had tears in her eyes.

"I was so stupid. And young. And oblivious to everything going on around me."

"I was so hurt Troy. So hurt."

He felt the lump at the back of his throat begin to form, "I was too… and I couldn't watch you be hurt… it hurt me. And I didn't know how to handle that. How do you handle that hurt?" Troy felt the tears falling down his cheeks.

Gabriella launched at him, her lips attacking his. She pushed him back onto the bed. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him. Their tongues were dueling for dominance. Gabriella slowly began taking off Troy's tux, careful not to break the seal that their lips had created. He unzipped the back of her dress and watched as it fell of her shoulders. She pushed the dress shirt off his shoulders and exposed his chest. She undid his belt and pulled his pants down. He kicked them off his ankles as she slid her dress down, leaving her in her bra and thong. They pulled apart for a moment. Gabriella reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, her breasts spilled out. Troy took in every ounce of her body.

"Make love to me." Gabriella whispered. Troy rolled her over to her back. He slid her panties off and she slid his boxers off. He thrust into her, making her groan. They made love then, she placed kisses on his chest, he placed them on her neck. It was pure and whole. When he finally reached his climax, she did at the same time, causing them to both cry out in ecstasy. Gabriella panted as Troy collapsed on the side of her. The feeling the alcohol had brought the two of them had long dissipated. He kissed her temple and she smiled. They fell asleep tangled in each other's arms.

* * *

When they awoke in the morning, they had a day in the vineyard ahead of them. The activities of the night went largely not talked about. When the vineyard day was over, Taylor and Chad drove them to the airport where they got on their flight. Their seats were apart this time. When they got off the plane, they collected their luggage and headed back to their homes. Chad and Taylor pulled up outside of Gabriella's apartment. Aaron was standing on the steps, waving. Gabriella felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Hey love!" He called out as Gabriella opened the car door.

"Hi." She smiled. Troy watched her carefully; "I'll see you all later. Bye."

With that, Gabriella Montez took off towards her life. Their weekend of solitude was over. Chad and Taylor obviously knew something else was up, but also knew better than to question it. Troy watched as Aaron enveloped Gabriella in a hug and kissed her cheek. She hugged him back and smiled and chatted. He watched her laugh. It was then that he knew he had to back away. She loved Aaron… he was engaged anyways. They had said their goodbyes this weekend, which was all that it had been. Troy was not going to stand in the way of her happiness. She waved goodbye and he waved back, putting Gabriella Montez out of his mind forever.


	6. Either Or

**Hey all! If you're reading my story, a review would be great! They just help me feel like my story is at least being viewed and appreciated. I would love it a lot. Thanks all!**

Gabriella was in the lab, Taylor was late. Being twenty-eight weeks pregnant was starting to slow her down. Gabriella swore she had the cutest little baby bump known to man. It had been twelve weeks since Kelsi's wedding, and in those twelve weeks, they had almost finished everything they needed for their research. After today, all that was left was to write their thesis papers, and then they would be given their PhD's. At twenty-five, Gabriella would be a doctor. It was incredible. Taylor finally walked into the lab.

"Hi. You're late." Gabriella said.

Taylor sighed, "Sorry. My doctor's appointment was incredibly long. I am all good though, thanks for the concern."

Gabriella smiled, "Still don't know what you're having?"

"I told you it was going to be a surprise."

* * *

Gabriella was exhausted when she made it into her house that night. Aaron had Chinese food waiting though, and that was so perfect for Gabriella. She sat down on the couch with her plate and a glass out wine. It was already almost eight o'clock.

"So…" Aaron said, "How was your day?"

"Exhausting." She said. She didn't really feel like talking. She had been kind of irritable all day; Taylor had picked up on it already.

"Oh. Nice. Fortune cookie?"

"Thanks." Gabriella said as she grabbed it from Aaron. She broke it open and something fell onto her lap.

"What's that?" Aaron asked smiling. Gabriella picked up the ring and stared at it.

"Aaron…" She said.

"Gabriella Elizabeth Montez… I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Aaron Lloyd?"

"Oh Aaron… of course." She smiled. He kissed her lightly. She felt something in her stomach go. "Oh god!"

She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She was violently sick, Aaron stood by the door asking if she was okay. She emerged a few moments later.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry! I ruined our engagement night." She felt hot tears prickling the back of her eyes. Aaron took her into his arms. She was shaking. She could not believe how absolutely crazy her emotions had been today. He kissed the top of her head.

"You did not ruin anything. We're going to get married Gab. That's what's happening. Nothing can ruin that." He kissed her cheek.

She wiped her eyes and smiled, "You're too good too me."

She felt her stomach lurch and turned to the bathroom again. After vomiting two more times, Aaron told her to get to bed. She showered and dressed and got into bed. Gabriella took a moment to ponder the ring on her finger. She was going to be Gabriella Lloyd. Aaron Lloyd's wife. It was a crazy feeling. She had not spoken to Troy since the weekend of Kelsi's wedding… it was finally time to move on.

* * *

Troy was sitting in the locker room after a particularly long practice. He was catching his breath and drinking a water bottle. Sharpay was going to be home that weekend. Her movie was finally done filming. That meant all wedding plans would be continued again and they would be under stress again. Troy shook his head free of the thoughts and turned to his locker to get dressed again. His mom was in Los Angeles for the weekend, visiting her cousin. He had told her that he would grab lunch with her after practice.

"Hey man." Chad said, coming up on the side of him.

"Hey." Troy said, pulling his shirt over his head.

Chad grabbed his bag off the ground, "Taylor officially hit thirty weeks today. She has gone bat shit crazy. Ten more weeks of this."

Troy chuckled, "Oh come on little man or little woman Danforth is going to be great for you guys."

"I know man. I'm so excited but my wife is crazy. I'm going home right now to paint a nursery." Chad laughed.

"I can't believe you're going to be a dad." Troy said, letting his mind drift.

"Me either. Listen, tell your mom I said hello, okay? And tell her to tell coach the same." Chad said, "I gotta go paint."

"See ya Chad. Will do." Troy shut his locker and made his way to his car.

He pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant he was meeting his mother at about ten minutes later. Troy saw his mom sitting at an outside table, sipping a glass of water. Troy came up behind her and kissed her cheek. She jumped a little and he laughed.

"Hi momma." He smiled.

She laughed, "You are going to give your poor momma a heart attack."

"No way. You are completely used to my silly antics."

"So what's up love?" Lucille asked.

Troy sighed, "Nothing really. Sharpay comes back this weekend. So we'll be back into the swing of full wedding planning. Chad and Taylor will have the baby soon, so that'll be fun too."

"Oh yes! I forgot to bring Taylor's baby gift with me. I'll have to send it to them. You missing Shar?"

"Yeah." Troy said absent-mindedly.

Lucille sighed, "Troy… break up with her."

"What? No… I love her."

"You do not. And I hate seeing you like this."

Troy put his head into his hands. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was a message from a number. He opened it up and saw a picture.

"Oh my fucking God." Troy muttered.

Lucille looked at him, "What?"

Troy handed the phone to his mother. "I cannot believe this."

"I told you Troy." His mom said, "Now this is what you needed."

Troy looked at the picture again. Sharpay was making out with another man. And not for the cameras. Troy threw his napkin down and stood up, storming off and leaving his mother alone.

* * *

"Hi!" Taylor smiled as she opened the door. Her pregnant belly was huge and round.

Gabriella smiled, "Hi!"

They walked into Taylor's living room. "How's the thesis coming?"

"Fantastic. How's yours?"

"Great. So, you told me you had news?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella smiled lightly and held her hand out, "You're talking to the future Mrs. Aaron Lloyd."

"Gab! Why are you not freaking out! Congratulations."

Gabriella sighed, "Taylor… I'm pregnant too."

"What?!" Taylor gasped, "Well Gabs I'm sure that Aaron will be excited. You guys are both gonna have great jobs in a few months and you guys make more than enough to sustain a baby."

Gabriella looked down, "I don't think this baby is Aaron's."

"Gabby… what?" Taylor said looking concerned now.

"I'm fourteen weeks along. Fourteen weeks ago brings me exactly to Kelsi's wedding. I had sex with Aaron once… and I had sex with Troy once."

"You slept with Troy? Gab… I thought you kissed but…"

Gabriella felt the tears falling down her cheeks, "Taylor… I can't be pregnant with Troy's baby… how am I supposed to tell my fiancée this?"

Taylor hugged her friend, keeping her close. Gabriella felt Taylor's own baby kicking and it made Gabriella sad. She did not know what to do. She felt completely helpless. It was going to be so hard. She knew she had to tell Aaron, but she also wanted to tell Troy. She was completely torn between what to do. Really, she just wanted to go back to Kelsi's wedding and take back what they had done. She thought it would be closure, but now it was turning into disaster. Taylor just held her while she sobbed. When Chad walked in, they both sat up.

"Hi… what's wrong?"

Gabriella looked at her friend, "I think I'm pregnant with Troy's baby."

Chad's mouth opened, "Uhm… okay. Have you told him that?"

"I don't know if it is Troy's baby. I'm also engaged."

Chad sat down, "Wow. Okay. Gab… holy shit."

Gabriella started to laugh uncontrollably. Taylor and Chad looked at each other. She spoke through her giggles, "This is my life… my fucking life. I'm a fucking mess. I don't even love Aaron. I'm marrying him because it's convenient. How am I gonna deal if this baby is his?"

Taylor ran her hands over her stomach, "Well we're doing a paternity test tomorrow. I'll get a piece of Troy's hair. You get a piece of Aaron's. No need to freak out until you know for sure."

"Taylor… Chad… I don't want this to be Troy's baby either though…" Gabriella whispered.

Taylor looked at her husband with a look of absolute heartbreak, "I know sweetie. I know."

Chad rubbed his friend's back, "We'll all be here for you Gab. We love you so much."


	7. Someone Is Here to See You

Troy heard his cell phone ringing and sat up from the couch. Sharpay's movie had been extended by two weeks. Troy was pretty sure that meant she was fucking her new beau for an extra two weeks. Troy had yet to talk to her. He was going to tell her the engagement was off. He was done being played. It was over. Troy's mom had chased him down the street that day, and Troy had cried and screamed for the whole rest of the day to her. He was so sick of this. Why had he ever given up Gabriella? It was too much for him to handle now.

"Hello?" It was Chad. Taylor was officially thirty-five weeks today. They were beginning to freak out a little. It was tough, but Troy always remained happy for him.

Chad sounded distressed, "Hi."

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

Chad sighed, "I think you need to come over."

"Why?"

"Someone's here to see you."

"Okay. I'll be over in a few." Troy said warily.

"Good." Chad hung up.

Troy got his keys and got in his car. He was slightly concerned because he did not really want to see anyone. He felt pretty confident that it would not be Sharpay. He could not be certain though. But, Sharpay would have just come home so it really shouldn't be her. He shook his head clear of all his thoughts. Maybe it was the baby; Taylor may have had the baby. It would have been early. But it would have been an acceptable reason as to why Chad was freaking out.

* * *

Gabriella sat on Taylor's couch freaking out. Chad had left to call Troy. She was hyperventilating basically. Taylor was trying to calm her down by rubbing her back. It was not working. She was going to have to break her engagement. Which would be no fun considering everyone she knew had basically just found out about it. Then she would have to tell everyone she was pregnant… which would be even worse. And then she would have to listen to everyone's opinions. That would be the icing on the cake.

Gabriella heard someone open a door and then heard his voice. Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard the footsteps of the two men coming towards her. When Troy came into the room, Gabriella tried to compose herself.

"Gabriella? Ella… what's wrong?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No! You don't get to do that to me. Don't come in and act all sweet and charming."

He looked hurt, "Okay… still, what's wrong? Chad said someone was here to see me… I didn't realize it was you."

"That's because I have something to tell you." She said, her breath feeling shaky again. Taylor rubbed her shoulder, helping her gain some composure again.

"Okay?" Troy said, sincerely confused.

Gabriella stood up and let her hands come away from her belly, a tiny little bulge was beginning to form, "I'm pregnant."

Troy still looked confused, "Congratulations. I'm sure… Aaron? Will be a great dad."

"No Troy. This is your child." Gabriella said, her voice getting caught on her words at the end.

Troy felt the weight of the world on his shoulders suddenly. He thought back to the night he had been with Gabriella, "Oh my…"

Gabriella looked at Chad and Taylor, "I know this is your house, but could Troy and I have a minute?"

Chad and Taylor both got up and took off. Troy sat down next to Gabriella, "Pregnant?"

"Yes." She sighed.

He looked at her belly, "How far along are you?"

"Nineteen weeks." She said.

Troy's eyes widened, "And you haven't told me yet?"

"Well to be honest Troy… I had no fucking idea what to do. I wasn't even sure the baby was yours until last week. I didn't want to tell you today either. Chad and Taylor made me."

"Gabriella…"

"Don't Troy. Don't say you love me. Don't say any of that. After this, I need to go home and tell the man who asked me to marry him that I am pregnant with another man's baby. I am going to need to find a new apartment. I am going to have to tell all my friends and family that my engagement is over. Then I will have to tell them I am pregnant. Then I will have to tell them you are the baby's father. And I know you're done with Sharpay. I talked to your mother. I told her all of this. You have nothing to change. My whole life will change this afternoon though." Gabriella said, the tears freely streaming down her face now. She was done trying to be strong.

"Gabriella… I will be here." Troy said.

She laughed, "Oh yeah? This time you will be? What if something happens again Troy?"

"Gabriella… that was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Yeah… but you still did it anyways. Troy… I cannot trust you. You left me in the middle of the most awful time in both our lives. It got hard and you left."

Troy had tears in his eyes, "Gabriella… I didn't know how to handle it. You miscarried our baby. You were devastated. Every time I looked at you I saw the hurt in your eyes. I couldn't bear to watch you that hurt. It was too much."

"Well Troy… that's what life is. Sometimes life gets hard. You can't escape it."

"Gabriella… I won't this time." Troy whispered.

Gabriella wiped her eyes, "Troy… I don't believe you."

"Let me prove it."

She shook her head, "I can't. Listen… you can be involved… I won't stop you. But you and I… we aren't going to be together. This baby will be loved, but we will not love each other. I just can't Troy."

Troy shook his head, "I will love this baby though Ella."

Gabriella smiled weakly, "I hope you do. For your sake, I hope you seriously do."

* * *

Gabriella had finally stopped herself from crying at six o'clock that night. Troy had left, with a promise to be involved in her pregnancy, within his boundaries. Gabriella had agreed and said they would work terms out. Now, Gabriella had to go home and break her engagement off. She knew that this would be awful. Aaron would be angry. She would need to move as soon as possible. Tonight, she planned on packing her things and going to Chad and Taylor's, who had agreed that she could live there until she found a place of her own.

Gabriella opened the door and saw Aaron at the kitchen counter. She was holding her engagement ring in her hand. The past few weeks, while she was waiting for the results of the paternity test, she had had to hide her growing belly. She was almost five months, halfway through her pregnancy, and her tiny figure was already bulging. It was difficult but necessary. Aaron looked up at her from his work and smiled.

"Well hello! You were at Tay's for awhile." He smiled again.

Gabriella knew her eyes were puffy, but she smiled anyways, "I know. Listen… we need to talk."

Aaron looked at her worried, "What's up love?"

She put the ring on the counter between them, "Aaron… you are the nicest guy I have ever met. And you definitely do not deserve me. I'm pregnant… but Aaron the baby isn't yours. I need to break our engagement because I cannot put you through all of this. I am so sorry. I am a horrible person. I cannot believe I cheated on you, but I did." She was sobbing by the end.

Aaron was quiet; she could see that he had tears forming in his eyes, "Okay."

She wiped her eyes, "I'm going to pack my things and go to Taylor and Chad's. Thank you so much for everything." Gabriella whispered the last part.

She headed to her bedroom. Aaron was sitting at the counter twirling the engagement ring in his hands. He had tears on his cheeks but he had yet to say anything besides that one word. Gabriella folded her clothes and grabbed things out of draws. She knew she would have to come back for the big stuff, but she would do that later. Tonight she just wanted her clothes and necessities. Aaron finally showed up in the bedroom door.

"It's okay Gabriella." Aaron said, "I don't hate you. I knew you still loved Troy. I will always be your friend."

Gabriella looked at him for a few moments before enveloping him in a hug. She cried into the arms of this man, this boy, who she did love. Yet, she was not in love with him. He was her friend, a great friend, but only her friend. He held her while she cried and told her it would be okay. She did not question how he knew Troy was her baby's father, but she did not care. When she was finished crying, she zipped her suitcase and took it to her car. Aaron helped her load up and kissed her cheek as she left. She finally made it to Taylor and Chad's. She showered and collapsed into bed. It had been the longest day of her life. And she still had a thousand people who she had to tell that she was pregnant, again, with Troy Bolton's baby.

* * *

Sharpay walked into the house at six in the evening. Troy was still in shock over the news he had received this afternoon. Now, he would have to break up with his fiancée and tell her she needed to get out of his house. Then, somehow he was going to have to explain to his family that he had gotten Gabriella pregnant. He realized now that Sharpay's cheating had not been the only issue in their engagement. His own cheating had now produced a child. He was ready for the biggest fight in the world.

Sharpay appeared in the doorway and a smile spread across her face, "Hi baby."

Troy looked at her, "No. No fucking way."

She looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"You. You are what's wrong. Sharpay I want you out tomorrow." Troy said.

"What?" She looked confused.

He shook his head, "I saw you making out with that guy. Your little friend from set sent me a picture."

She opened her mouth, "What? Troy! He was my costar! Of course I made out with him. They changed the actor at the last minute. It was fake."

"Don't lie your way out Sharpay." Troy yelled, "You can't do that!"

"Fine. Yes… I was kissed by my coworker. But then I pushed him off and told him I was engaged. That I was getting married. That I gave up a movie for my marriage. That I would never ever cheat on you because that is the lowest thing anyone could ever do to someone. And then I looked at him and told him I was pregnant! Because I'm pregnant with our baby Troy!"


	8. I Have to Tell You Something

Gabriella sat on the bed of the guest room that she was staying in in Chad and Taylor's house. It had been about a week since she had told Troy. They had not spoken much since then, but she did not really care. To be honest, Gabriella had expected it. He freaked out over things like this. Taylor was thirty-six weeks along and getting really cranky. She was totally ready to have the baby now. Chad was also done dealing with her whining. Gabriella found herself getting in the middle of their fights often and she knew she needed to find a place of her own if she wanted to stay friends with them.

"Hey Gab!" Taylor said as Gabriella walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning. You're pretty positive today." Gabriella chuckled.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I have my last OBGYN appointment today. Next time I see him, I will be giving birth to this little alien in my belly."

Gabriella smiled, "So exciting!"

She rubbed her own growing belly. Twenty weeks along. That was halfway through the pregnancy. She was scared. Her mom had just found out yesterday. She had cried on the phone, but ultimately was supportive. She was going to come visit Gabriella in a few weeks and help her find an apartment. Gabriella had told Troy's mother too, and she had been scared for Gabriella. She remembered the past, and knew her son's mistakes had caused a lot of pain for Gabriella. She did not want to see Gabriella hurt again. Gabriella had assured her that that would not be the case. They were going to do this as co-parents, not girlfriend and boyfriend.

Gabriella poured herself a bowl of cereal and read her Facebook newsfeed. It was a quiet day. Gabriella and Taylor's experiment had concluded yesterday and now there was just a thesis to write. Gabriella was giving herself a few days off to breathe. Taylor was waiting for the baby to come.

"Have you talked to Troy?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I haven't. Not surprising."

At that moment, her phone vibrated. She opened the text.

 _Troy: Hi Ella. I would like to meet up so we could talk some more. Thanks_

"Speak of the devil though…" Gabriella chuckled, "He wants to talk."

Taylor smiled lightly, "You should Gabs."

"I will." She sighed.

 _Lunch today around one?_

 _Sounds good. I'll make a reservation at Fishcetti_

 _Okay. See you around one._

Gabriella put her head in her hands and Taylor came over to rub her back. "It's gonna be okay."

"Is it Tay?" She felt tears in her eyes.

"It always is bug. You know that. You are a strong woman Gab. You can do anything in this world. And when you hold your little munchkin, it will all be completely worth all this hurt." Taylor hugged her friend. Gabriella smiled at her; she always had a way of making her feel better.

* * *

Troy was pacing his house. It had been a week since Sharpay had told him she was pregnant too. He had flipped. He demanded a paternity test. Now, he was not so patiently awaiting the results. He knew he had to tell Gabriella and that was what today was for. If the baby was his, Troy had no idea what he would do. If he walked out, he would prove to Gabriella that he was still the same guy who walked out on her. But he could not stay with Sharpay. He did not love her. In fact, he was pretty sure that, regardless if the baby was his, she had been cheating on him for the last six months. Troy tried to stabilize his thoughts. A million things were running through his mind and he needed to relax.

He felt his phone ringing in his pocket and sighed a sigh of relief when he saw it was his mother, "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie." She sounded sad. "How are you?"

"Well… I have certainly had better weeks."

"So I've heard. Sweetheart… what's going on?" Lucille sighed into the phone.

Troy felt tears pricking at his eyes, "I messed up mom. And I don't mean in these last few months. I messed up four years ago when I left Gabriella. I left her and ruined what we had. I love her mom. And now she will never trust me again."

Lucille's heart broke for her son, "Oh honey. You don't know that. You and Gabriella are about to have a baby, things could fall back into place again."

"Mom… Sharpay is pregnant too. But I don't even know if it's mine. But if it is and I leave… Gabriella will think I haven't changed a bit."

Lucille was quiet for a moment, "Oh Troy."

Troy hit himself in the head, "Why am I an idiot mom?"

"Oh hon… you are not an idiot. You just… you have found yourself in the most unfortunate of circumstances."

"What do I do?"

Lucille sighed again, "You know that I can't tell you that. But here's what I can tell you. Be there. For both Sharpay and Gabriella. Be the dad before the lover. Be the man who goes to the doctor's appointments. Be the man they want you to be. Don't be a baby. Be the father. Just be the good guy Troy." Lucille smiled.

"I will be mom. I will be there for both these babies and both their mothers." Troy said.

"Good. Now go tell Gabriella about Sharpay. Don't hide that for too long." Lucille smiled again.

Troy chuckled, "You know me well. I'm going this afternoon."

"Good luck honey. I will talk to you tomorrow. Dad and I love you more than you know."

"Love you guys too. Tell dad I said hello. See you soon." Troy hung up. It was almost time for lunch with Gabriella so he set off for the restaurant. He knew exactly what he needed to say to her and was finally ready to face everything that had been handed to him.

* * *

Gabriella arrived at the restaurant before Troy. She sat in the booth and ordered water with lemon. Her morning sickness, or all-day sickness as she called it, had finally subsided. She was looking forward to a nice lunch. The only thing she was really looking forward to was the food. Troy arrived five minutes later and sat down across from her.

"Hello." She said, not smiling at him.

He shot her a grin, "Hello."

"How are you?"

"I have had better days." Troy chuckled.

She smiled now, "Me too."

"I called you here for a reason."

"I assumed."

"I have to tell you something and you are going to get mad."

"Let me order my food first then." Gabriella said. They ordered their meals and then Gabriella sat back against the booth. She folded her arms across her chest and huffed, "Let's hear it."

"Sharpay is pregnant too."

"What?"

"Yes. I know. I made her have a paternity test. I am waiting for the results."

"Oh my god! Troy, are you kidding me?"

"Gabriella… please listen to me." He asked genuinely.

She nodded, "Go."

"I am leaving her. And before you say anything about me being the same guy I was four years ago… listen. I was planning on leaving her. She was cheating. That's why I am making her get this paternity test. I've barely seen her in six months and now she's three months pregnant? That makes no sense. I am leaving her because we do not work together. I do not love her and we do not belong together. But I am not abandoning her. Nor am I abandoning you. I am going to focus on being a father. I want to be there. I will be at every appointment. I will paint rooms in three houses if I have too. I will help pick names. I will help fold clothes. I will take a weekend with two babies if I have too. I am not going to fail this time. I am going to be a dad. I won't be a lover. I will be a father."

Gabriella sat quietly, taking in what he had said, "Thank you." She finally whispered.

"You do not have to thank me. This is what I am supposed to do. It is what I have to do. It is what I want to do." Troy smiled.

Gabriella felt tears in her eyes, "Damn pregnancy hormones!" She wiped at her eyes, "I really appreciate it Troy. Please don't let me down."

"I won't. I know my promises mean nothing, but I swear I won't."

She smiled, "Thank you. Now let's enjoy our lunch and have a nice adult chat. I would love to hear a little bit about basketball."

"I'd love to hear a lot about neuroscience." Troy beamed.

Gabriella chuckled, "Oh hush. Nobody ever wants to hear about neuro."


	9. He's Here!

"CHAD! IT'S TIME!" Taylor screamed at midnight four weeks later. Gabriella awoke with a start. Her and Taylor had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV. Taylor had been complaining of cramps all night. She had begged Gabriella to stay downstairs with her. Now, Gabriella realized those cramps had been contractions.

Chad came bounding down the stairs, "Oh my god. It's time."

"Get my bag. Call Dr. Phillips. We have to go. Gabs. You're coming."

"Tay…"

"No. You are coming. You have no choice." Taylor growled.

Chad looked at Gabriella, "Get in my car."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Gabriella was in the back seat of Chad and Taylor's car. They arrived at the hospital and Taylor got settled in. Her contractions were three minutes apart and she was four centimeters. Chad called their families and Troy, because he claimed if Taylor got a friend so did he. Their parents were in New Mexico but would be there as soon as they could get on a plane. It was three in the morning and they were all sitting in Taylor's hospital room.

"Hey!" Troy said as he walked in.

Gabriella smiled, "Hi."

Since their talk a few weeks ago, things had become more pleasant. As they waited for the results of the paternity test, Troy stepped up in his role as father. He had been to Gabriella's two doctor's appointments. He had read multiple pregnancy books. He was working on a nursery theme for his house. It was sweet to see him this way. Gabriella was happy that he was trying to be a dad instead of trying to be with her. She appreciated it more than she knew he would ever know. It was nice to see him finally caring again.

"How are you Tay?"

"Dying. Don't ever let me have sex again." Taylor groaned.

Gabriella chuckled, "Hey… I have to do this in a few months."

"It's horrible." Taylor said, the sweat beading up on her forehead.

"It will all be worth it in a few hours." Gabriella smiled.

Taylor smiled, "I know. I can't wait honestly."

Chad and Troy walked in, they had gone to the cafeteria to get some coffee, and ice chips for Taylor. Chad was beaming. He could barely contain his excitement. He definitely did not need the added caffeine he was drinking. Troy looked at me, "Hey. Maybe we should let them be alone for a little while. Let them have their time Gabs."

Gabriella nodded, "Sure, call us when there is a baby."

"Will do. Thank you guys so much." Taylor smiled.

Troy and Gabriella walked down the hall to the waiting room. When they left, they heard Taylor's doctor say she was nine centimeters dilated and almost ready to go. Gabriella and Troy sat down and Gabriella placed her hand on her stomach. She was twenty-four weeks along. She realized it was time that she found a place to live. Especially now that Taylor and Chad were going to have a baby, it was important for Gabriella to get out of their hair. She had to start looking right away. She was also awaiting the result of the paternity test from Troy. It had been weighing on her. If Sharpay was pregnant with Troy's baby, her baby was going to have a stepsibling. It was also making her anxious. If Troy were having another baby, that meant he would have to split himself down the middle. And he would not have all the time to spend with her and the baby. The baby, she meant, he did not owe her anything. She was just confused.

Troy's phone began to ring and he stood up and walked over to the hallway to take the call. Gabriella looked at him. When she looked at him, she still saw the seventeen year old he had been when they met. Whenever he smiled, she saw the twinkle in his eye that had been there whenever they were on stage together. He always had a way of bringing her back to when times were simpler. She hated that he still made her feel that way. It killed her. Troy hung up the phone and walked back towards her, a smile on his face.

"Guess who that was?"

"Who?" Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled again, "The paternity lab."

Gabriella felt her heart catch in her throat, "And…?"

"I am… **not** the father!" Troy smiled. Gabriella jumped up and wrapped her arms around Troy. Troy hugged her back. He felt her belly pressed between them. Even though she was pregnant, whenever he saw her he felt like she was still seventeen. When she laughed, it reminded him of the way she sang, and when she smiled it was like they were running around on the golf course again. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Gabriella broke the gaze.

"Well… this is good news. Now you are only one baby's daddy." Gabriella laughed. She sat back down in her chair and Troy sat down next to her. He turned to her and sighed. It was not the reaction he had wanted from her, he had been hoping for something else.

"I'm going to be here Gabriella. Everyday. All day. For everything. And I want to ask you to move in. I know you need a place to stay. I have lots of room. We can make you your own room. And the baby. Everything will be perfect." Troy grabbed her hand.

Gabriella felt tears prick up behind her eyes, "Troy. You know we cannot be together."

"Gabriella. I am not asking you too at all. I just want you and the baby to be close. I want to be involved. If you find a place, you can move. But right now, I want you to be comfortable and happy." Troy looked into her eyes.

Gabriella smiled lightly, "Okay."

Just then they saw Chad come running down the hallway, "The baby is here! It's a boy! Jordan Taylor Danforth. Little JT Danforth! Come meet him!"

Troy and Gabriella got up and had to practically run to keep up with Chad. When they entered the room, Taylor sat with her little boy in her arms. She was beautiful.

"Oh my gosh Tay. He's beautiful!" Gabriella smiled. "Hello Jordan! Welcome to the world!"

"Wanna hold him?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella nodded and took the little boy into her arms, "Oh my god. He is so tiny. I love him."

"Me too. He is perfect."

"Congratulations you guys." Troy said looking over Gabriella's shoulder.

"This will be you guys soon." Chad smiled and squeezed Taylor's shoulder. Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled herself.

"Yeah… I know it will be."

After an hour or so of taking turns holding little Jordan, Troy and Gabriella decided they would leave the new family alone. Troy also said he would help Gabriella start moving her stuff over so she could be out of the house by the time they came home from the hospital. Taylor and Chad thought them living together down the street would be perfect. They made their way home and got ready to start the move.


	10. A Visit

Gabriella was throwing things into bags while Troy was moving some of the bigger stuff into his truck. She was almost completely packed; she had not had much since she left most of the furniture at the apartment she used to share with Aaron. What she had taken was in a storage unit and they would worry about that later. Troy appeared in the doorway.

"Just this left?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. Not used to someone without twelve closets worth of clothes?"

Troy chuckled, "To be honest, no I am not. But it is nice."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks for doing this. It means a lot. And it will be great to have you so close when the baby is here."

"I know. I'm happy to do it so I can be around the little guy or lady." Troy walked towards Gabriella, "Would you mind if I felt your belly?"

"Go ahead. That's half of you in there." Gabriella pulled her shirt up to expose her stomach. Troy placed his hands on top of her stomach. The baby began to kick like crazy and Gabriella laughed, "Woah, they know it's their daddy touching the belly!"

Troy smiled big, "Hey little person. I can't wait to meet you. Me and your mommy are so excited."

Gabriella placed her hands on top of Troy's, "We really cannot wait to meet you little one. Daddy and I are gonna love you so much."

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's forehead, "Thanks for giving me this."

"Thanks for giving me this."

Troy stepped back, "Okay! Let's get your stuff into my house and let you get to bed."

They spent a few hours moving Gabriella's stuff between the houses. She unpacked while he carried in boxes, insisting that she could not lift anything heavier than a sweater. When he finished, he started to help her unpack. They talked about what they wanted to do for the baby's room. They thought about if they wanted to find out the sex or not. They discussed their jobs and how much time they would be able to take off. Troy talked about how many years he would have left with the team, and said he would give up a few games to stay home with her and the baby.

It was almost midnight when Gabriella was finally ready to stop. She had made her bed and put away most of her stuff, all with Troy's help. She yawned.

"I am so ready to sleep. Thank god tomorrow is Sunday! I need a nice relaxing day."

Troy laughed, "I feel you. We had a week off. Which was great. But I'll let you get some rest. Sleep tight. See you in the morning Ella."

"Goodnight Troy. Sleep well. Thank you so much for this." She kissed his cheek.

He took off down the hall towards his own room. His house was more than big enough for the two of them. He built it with the idea that he wanted a house that he could have a big family in. Plus, room for his parents and in-laws, whoever they may be. With Sharpay it had always been empty. Having Gabriella down the hall made it feel like a home. He smiled. He knew that he and Gabriella could not be together. It would be too tough for either of them, and if anything happened and it did not work out, the baby would be the one to suffer. But Troy was happy to have her so close again. He wanted to see her everyday and spend time with her. He loved her, even if she did not love him anymore.

Gabriella washed her face and brushed her teeth. Her room was beautiful. It was huge. She had enough area to have a bed and a sitting area. Plus, she had a bathroom attached. It was great. She was happy to be in Troy's home. Even though they were not together, being close was a great feeling. Being close to him was comforting, and it made her feel good that the baby would have both their parents around. She knew they were better off not being together, but it would not stop her from loving him.

* * *

It was two weeks later and Gabriella had officially hit the thirty-week mark. Taylor was on maternity leave and they had been spending a lot of time together. She was a natural at mothering and JT was a perfect little angel. Gabriella was also very comfortable living with Troy. It was nice waking up to each other. They ate their meals together and enjoyed watching TV. But she and he both came and went as they pleased. They went to work and ran errands and went out whenever they wanted. It was nice.

Taylor was over and Gabriella was cleaning up a little bit.

"Gabs… why are you cleaning?"

"Lucille and Jack are coming over this weekend. I'm excited to see them again." Gabriella smiled.

Taylor smirked, "How is it going here Gab?"

Gabriella sighed, "Taylor. I told you. We are not together. Nor will we ever be. I have to be on my own. I can't forgive him."

Taylor laughed, "I know, I know. But I mean come on Gabriella. This is weird."

"It is not. I am having his baby." Gabriella said as she wiped down the countertop, "We have to do this together. This baby is half of him and half of me Tay."

"Yeah. I get that part. But it is just so weird that you two are doing it while living together." Taylor laughed.

* * *

Troy walked into the house at around three thirty that day, Chad in tow. They had had practice all day and although Chad wanted nothing more than to be home with Taylor and the baby, Taylor insisted he at least went to practice. Troy's parents were coming over for the weekend and they were having dinner at his house tonight. Chad and Taylor were invited seeing as they had not seen Lucille and Jack in quite a long time. Taylor and Gabriella had been at the house all day. Troy could tell that Gabriella had cleaned and he could smell dinner in the oven. It was amazing how the little science nerd could be such a housewife.

"Hello!" Troy said as they walked into the kitchen.

Taylor smiled, "Hi guys! Hey Daddy, little man wants you for a few hours."

Chad chuckled, "So motherly Taylor."

"When you have something sucking on you for hours upon hours you will gladly take a much deserved break Chad Danforth. Plus you are supposed to be overjoyed to see your child." She laughed.

"I am, I am. Come here JT!" Chad took the baby.

"What did you make for dinner El?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded towards the oven "Well I know how much your dad loves seafood so I made oysters with bacon mignonette. Then for dinner we have beef tenderloin with cognac butter and a mashed carrot recipe with a cream fraiche and garlic roasted mashed potatoes. Then for dessert, I made a triple chocolate cheesecake."

"Woah. Fancy!" Troy laughed.

"Only the best for Lucille and Jack. I haven't seen them in so long. I'm very excited." Gabriella laughed.

Troy chuckled, "When is Ms. Karen Montez going to be gracing us with her presence?"

"After the baby comes. She wants to take a week off of work and come visit. If that is okay with you?"

"Of course. I love some Karen time." Troy smiled. Although honestly, after what he had done, he was sure Karen Montez did not exactly love him.

Chad and Taylor ran home to get ready and said they would be back in about an hour. Troy showered and through on a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. He was sitting on the couch waiting for his parents and waiting for Gabriella to come back from her own shower. She came into the room and Troy felt his breath hitch in his throat. She was so stunningly gorgeous without even trying. Her makeup had been washed off and her hair was in its naturally curly state. It was still a little damp and it made her look so sexy. She was wearing a little cotton maternity dress. It was simple, with a white top and gray skirt. It hugged her belly perfectly.

"Do I need to do my hair and makeup? Your parents know what I look like. I don't need to impress. They like me better than you… Hello! Earth to Troy."

Troy snapped out of his daze, "Oh uh… yeah no you look great! And yeah, they do like you better."

Gabriella giggled and then they heard a familiar voice, "Hello? Troy? Gabriella?"

Lucille Bolton appeared in the doorway and Gabriella squealed like a sixteen-year-old girl, "Lucy!"

Lucille and Gabriella hugged, and Lucille squeezed her tightly, "Oh my gosh! Look at you! I cannot believe this. This is fantastic."

"Ugh! I cannot believe how long it has been since I have seen you. I missed you and… where's coach?"

"Dealing with the bags. Gabby! Tell me how you are. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great. Thirty weeks and I feel really good. I've still been able to work without any issues and my new job is great. It is so nice finally being out of school and just working full time. I love it. I also am so grateful that Troy let me move in. This has been the perfect arrangement for the two of us."

Lucille smiled, "I am so glad to hear that. So happy that you two are back in each other's lives."

Gabriella smiled back and truthfully said, "Me too!"

About twenty minutes later dinner was on the table and they were eating and enjoying each other's company. Lucille and Jack gushed over little Jordan and asked how everything was going with Chad and Taylor. They discussed life back in Albuquerque and how perfect everything was. They talked about the other parents and how they were. And Lucille and Jack said they all still tried to get together once a month, which the kids thought was lovely. When they were finished Lucille helped Gabriella clean up and Taylor and Chad decided they were going to call it a night. By nine o'clock, the four of them were sitting on the couch, a basketball game on the television.

"Gabriella… have you thought about which room will be the baby's?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Yes! Oh wait, do you want to see my room and hear my plans for the baby's room?"

"I would love too!" Lucille smiled.

"Come on, let's go look!" Gabriella stood up and walked with Lucille to the room. Jack waited for his wife and Gabriella to leave before he spoke up.

"Son." Jack began and Troy looked over to him.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on here? With you and Gabriella I mean."

Troy sighed, "Nothing dad. She needed a place and I had one. Plus, she is having my baby and I need to be there for them. I cannot screw up again like last time."

"Well, why aren't you two together?"

"Dad… she doesn't trust me. I was a terrible boyfriend. I left her at the time she needed me most. She is scared I will do that again and I don't blame her. She doesn't want to be with me."

"Troy… I see the way you two look at each other. It is still the exact same way you two looked at each other when you were sixteen. You cannot just expect those feelings to go away. Do you still love her?"

"I've always loved her dad. That's why I had to leave when all that shit happened. I could not stand to watch the thing I loved the most in that much pain. I never realized how much more painful it would be to be away from her. Now that she is back in my life, I never want to let her go again."

"Remember that Troy. Just remember that." Jack said, "You don't get too many second chances in life. This may be one of them."

* * *

"And so that's the plans for the baby's room." Gabriella smiled at Lucille.

"I love it Gabby! But I have one question… what's going on? Why are you living with my son?"

Gabriella felt her face get flush, "Lucille… I love Troy. I am happy he is my father's baby. But you know what he did. It hurt me. I was so damaged and so torn apart by that. I am afraid he'll do it again if things get hard. I don't want to be hurt like that again."

Lucille nodded, "My boy was an idiot Gabriella. But let me tell you something… you two still look at each other the same way you did when you were in high school. Something like that does not come around very often. I know that Troy hurt you Gabriella. But just remember that when you look at him, you still see the lovable singing and dancing basketball boy Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled, "You are right. That is exactly what I see Lucille."

Gabriella rejoined the boys on the couch after that. Troy was sitting in a chair and Gabriella on the loveseat. In the middle of one of the commercial breaks, their eyes found one another. It was just for a second. But they both smiled and Gabriella felt her face blush. Troy ran his hands through his hair and he turned back to the TV. Gabriella went to bed after that, she was tired and needed some sleep. Plus, her thoughts were too crazy to continue to sit in that living room. She would deal with life tomorrow.


	11. It's Time

Gabriella had officially hit the thirty-five week mark. She was huge, but excited. Today, she and Troy were finishing the baby room. Last week they had painted it a nice mint green color. Today, Troy was setting up the dark colored furniture. A crib, changing table, toy chest, dresser, and rocking chair all adorned with gold knobs and trim. It was adorable. Gabriella was putting up the accessories and linens. The rooms theme was jungle and she loved it. They had decided to keep the sex a secret, something she had hated about Taylor but had realized she was right; it was more fun waiting.

"Ella, look what I found!" Troy called as he appeared in the doorway with a giant plush monkey.

Gabriella laughed, "Oh my god! I love it!"

Troy saw Gabriella sitting on the floor, scribbling on the receipts from the stuff they had bought, "What are you doing?"

"A Punnett square." Gabriella smiled.

Troy looked at her, puzzled, "What?"

"Remember high school biology? It's one of those things to figure out what a baby will look like. I wanted to see the percentage of our baby having blue eyes. Like yours."

"You are such a nerd." Troy laughed.

Gabriella smiled, "See. There is a 65% chance our baby gets my intelligence and your eyes."

"Hey! What's wrong with my intelligence?"

She smiled again, "Nothing. If you think basketball is fun!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "I have a dual degree in business management and musical theatre."

"I know! I'm only teasing. You are a great guy Troy." Gabriella giggled.

"Thanks. That's what I was looking for." He sat down next to her, "It looks great in here."

"I know. We did good." She laid her head on his shoulder and yawned. He put his arm around her.

Troy smiled, "Gabs. Have you thought of any names?"

"A few. I have three favorite names for each."

"Wanna write them down and show them to each other?"

Gabriella nodded, "That's a great idea."

They took a moment and both wrote their lists down. When they were finished, they folded them in half and handed them to one another. Troy opened the letter and in Gabriella's cursive he saw three little girls names: Kyla, Ella, and Maya and then three little boy's names: Kyle, Evan, and Micah. He chuckled at how similar they all were. Gabriella opened Troy's paper and his boy names were first: Aiden, Jake, and Connor. Then the girl's names underneath: Anna, Brielle, and Talia.

"I love Ella! Especially since that's what I call you." Troy smiled.

Gabriella laughed, "Oh my god. I didn't even realize that Troy! We can't name her that. I love Brielle. That's beautiful."

"Micah is cute too. It's like adorable but also masculine."

"I like Aiden. That's my favorite actually. Better than any of mine." Gabriella laughed.

"Maybe when we see the little guy or gal we'll just know what the name should be." Troy smiled.

Gabriella nodded, "I think so. I can't wait to meet this little one. What do you think it is?"

Troy smiled, "A girl."

"Really? I have been thinking it's a boy." Gabriella chuckled.

"I can't wait to meet the little one. I am so excited Ella."

"Me too Troy. And I know I haven't really been the most accepting of this… but I'm really happy I'm having this baby with you. When I thought this baby might be Aaron's, I was scared. I didn't love Aaron like I love you." Gabriella said and then heard what she had said.

"You love me?" Troy whispered, "I love you."

"Troy…" Gabriella said, "You know I love you. But Troy… I just can't trust you."

"Ella… I know. I know I was terrible. I wish I could take that all back because there is nothing more that I want than to be with you. I have never gotten over you."

Gabriella felt the tears in her eyes and blinked to try to move them away, "Troy… I'm sorry."

"No Gabriella. You should never be sorry. I am the sorry one. I am the one who completely fucked this up." Troy said. Gabriella could hear the shakiness in his voice that came when he was going to cry.

Gabriella leaned up and kissed Troy's cheek, "Be a good daddy okay? Because I think you are going to be great."

Troy put his hand on her cheek, "I promise you that. If my promises still mean anything at all to you."

"They do Troy. They always did." Gabriella smiled lightly. Troy wiped a tear off her cheek, "I'm gonna get some rest. Thirty-five weeks pregnant does take a toll."

"Okay Ella. I'm going to make something to eat. Take a nap and we'll have dinner after." Troy smiled.

Gabriella went to her room and lay down on her bed. She was mentally exhausted and did not know what to do anymore. Living with Troy was making her remember all the wonderful things about him. Yet every time she thought about giving him another chance, the thought of what he did to her crept back in and scared her. It was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. She loved Troy, she always had. But was she ever going to be able to trust him again? Or would he just up and leave when something got hard again? She closed her eyes and felt her head spinning. Then, a sharp pain rang through her stomach. It was time.


	12. Welcome

"TROY!" Troy heard the earth-shattering yell from the bedroom upstairs. He stopped chopping the peppers he was making for dinner and ran up the stairs. He saw Gabriella sitting up on her bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, panicking.

She stood up, "My water just broke. It is so totally time."

"What? You still have five weeks?"

"Well I guess that does not really matter anymore. I have my bag packed. Grab it for me and call our parents. We are having a baby." Gabriella smiled.

Troy looked at her, "We're having OUR baby!"

Gabriella laughed out loud, "Come on Troy! This is- OUCH!"

"Let's get you to the hospital."

* * *

They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital twenty minutes later. Gabriella's contractions were two minutes apart and getting closer and closer together. They had called their parents and Chad and Taylor were on the way. It was time for a baby to be born. Troy helped Gabriella out of the car and they made their way to the entrance. When they got inside, Gabriella sat down and Troy went to the counter to sign her in.

"Hello. My name is Troy Bolton and my… well my Gabriella is having our baby."

The nurse smiled, "Okay. Here are the forms. What is her doctor's name?"

"Dr. Mitchell." Troy said.

"Perfect. She's in today. Have her fill out those forms and we will get you into a room." She smiled again.

Troy went up to Gabriella who was in the midst of another contraction, when it subsided he sat next to her and helped to fill out the forms. About fifteen minutes later, they were moved into a room and they were getting ready to have this baby.

"Troy. This is not even that bad. I can handle this." Gabriella smiled, "It barely hurts."

"Glad to hear. Your mom got on a plane at three, so hopefully she'll be here by tonight." He smiled.

"Awesome. What about your parents?"

"My dad was at practice so he and my mom can't get a flight out until the morning. But then they will be here."

"Troy… I can't wait to meet him or her. I am so excited."

"Me too El." He kissed her forehead as they heard a knock on the door.

"Hello Gabriella!" A middle aged redheaded woman walked into the room.

Gabriella smiled, "Hi Dr. Mitchell! I guess today's the day. Should I be worried since it is so early?"

"Not at all. This is a healthy time to have a baby. And everything has been great up to now so I am not really worried at all." The doctor smiled.

Troy asked, "So how long we talking here?"

"That is what I am going to check." She sat down, "Okay Gabriella, it looks that you are about eight centimeters. So your labor is progressing incredibly fast. We need to get you to ten before we can start pushing. I want to do an ultrasound too. Just to make sure everything sounds good. So hold on a minute."

Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other. Neither one of them could believe that this was happening. It was like it was a weird dream. But, they were happy about it. Gabriella reached out for Troy's hand and squeezed it. She was glad he was the one by her side through all of this. He was glad that he was the one who got to be there for her. It felt right, even though it may not have been perfect. As the doctor turned the ultrasound machine on, she gasped.

"What?" Troy and Gabriella both said worriedly.

Dr. Mitchell smiled, "Oh my gosh. I think I may have missed something."

"What?" They asked again, panicking.

"Gabriella… there are two babies in your belly."

Troy's mouth dropped open and Gabriella gasped, "Two?"

"Yes. This barely ever happens. But one twin must have been hiding behind the other. Their heartbeats matched too so they were hiding. But it appears that you have two perfectly healthy babies in there."

"Oh my god." Troy whispered and looked at Gabriella, "Two babies El."

"We only have a room done for one." She said, still clearly shocked.

"It doesn't matter Ella. We can fix the other room so quickly. This is amazing love. Two times the love." He kissed her forehead.

"I guess so…" She smiled, "Two little babies."

"Okay Gabriella. I'll be back in to check on you in an hour or so. Keep up the good work. And congratulations on twins." Dr. Mitchell smiled.

* * *

Two hours later Gabriella sat with her legs in the stirrups and Troy held her hand. She was in pain, but she was taking it amazingly well. Dr. Mitchell told her on the next contraction she would push. She squeezed Troy's hand as it came on. Dr. Mitchell counted to ten while Gabriella pushed as hard as she could. She collapsed back and Troy wiped her forehead. Through the pain, she smiled at him. Two pushes later and Troy heard the shattering cry that meant he was a daddy. Gabriella collapsed back and cried out.

"Congratulations. It's a little boy." Dr. Mitchell smiled, "Troy… would you like to cut the cord?" Troy nodded and he clipped the cord. They wiped the baby off and placed him on her chest.

"Oh my god…" Gabriella whispered, "Hello handsome. Welcome to the world. Mommy and daddy love you so much."

"Okay Gabriella. We have to push again for the second one. Nurse, take the baby and get him cleaned up."

Troy watched as the nurse took his screaming little baby boy. They cleaned him and Gabriella got ready to push again. Three big pushes later and Troy heard another screaming little baby, "Congratulations! This one is a girl."

"A girl and a boy, Troy. This is so perfect." She smiled.

"It really is Ella." He leaned down to kiss her forehead and she tilted his head down and kissed his lips. They placed both babies on Gabriella's chest. Troy smiled. This was his family. Whether or not Gabriella and him were together, they were family.

* * *

Gabriella was sleeping and Troy was sitting with both babies in his arms. He could not describe what he was feeling. It was as if his life was totally and utterly complete. They were both so beautiful. He could not believe that they were actually here. Since he was an only child, he had never really been around babies a lot. But it was like he knew exactly what to do with them. Gabriella had decided not to breastfeed, so Troy was letting her sleep while he fed the two little peanuts. He watched her. She was so beautiful. Her hair was natural and she had no makeup on. Her breathing was even and so peaceful. He could not believe she had just given birth to two children. He saw her begin to stir and her eyes opened. He smiled at her.

"Good morning." He whispered.

She smiled back, "Hi. What time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"In the morning?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah. You slept for like three hours."

"So… still named Baby Girl and Baby Boy?" She laughed.

"Waiting for you love." Troy smiled.

"I had some time to think. You know how you loved Anna and I loved Ella?"

"Oh boy… please tell me you do not wanna name her Elsa!" Troy chuckled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and giggled, "No… what about Eliana?"

Troy smiled, "I love it. And I was thinking for a boy… what about Nathan? It came to me yesterday because we both had names that ended with –an and I just thought it was so great."

"Troy I love that so much." Gabriella smiled, with tears in her eyes.

"Now for the middle names. What if we honor parents?"

"What if we give them double middle names? It would be amazing if my dad's name were in the boy's name too. Since he wasn't around very long, I love to honor him in any way."

"Perfect. So Eliana Karen Lucille Montez and Nathan Jack Antonio Montez." Troy smiled.

"No." Gabriella said.

Troy raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Bolton. Eliana Karen Lucille Bolton and Nathan Jack Antonio Bolton."

"Really?" Troy smiled.

Gabriella nodded, "Really."

Troy stood up and kissed Gabriella. She kissed him back for a moment, "One day I'm gonna change your last name to that one day too."

She blushed, "I don't know if I would mind that."

Just then they heard a knock on the door. "Hello!"

Karen Montez entered carrying balloons and presents. Gabriella smiled, "Mom!"

"Oh my goodness. I cannot believe that my baby has a baby!"

"About that…" Troy started.

"And Troy! My goodness I have not seen you in years. How are you? I cannot believe you and Gabby have a baby."

"Mom! Chill. Look around. Do you notice anything?" Karen stopped in her tracks and look from Gabriella to Troy. Then, she gasped and dropped the presents.

"¡Oh Dios mío! Hay dos bebés. ¡Alabado sea el Señor!"

Gabriella laughed, "Surprise!"

"I cannot believe this Gabby. This is incredible. Oh please can I know their names?"

Troy smiled, "This here is Nathan Jack Antonio Bolton, weighing seven pounds eight ounces. Born at seven forty-seven pm on May 12th 2017. And this is Eliana Karen Lucille Bolton; born weight six pounds eleven ounces. Born at eight oh one pm on May 12th 2017."

"Oh my! What beautiful names. And thank you my loves. You are so gracious. I love it."

"Would you like to hold them nana?" Gabriella smiled.

"I'd love too!" She clasped her hands together and carefully took each baby from Troy.

"Karen, do you have things in the car that need to be taken to my house?" Troy asked.

She looked up, "Oh crap! The taxi. Yes! I need my things taken. I wanted to rent a car but I was too excited."

"No problem! I'll leave you and Gabby for a bit. I'll bring your things home. Plus, Gabs, I want to stop by the furniture store and order stuff for Eliana. We need to set up the other room." Troy smiled.

"Sounds great. Thanks Troy!" Gabriella smiled.

Troy left and Karen sat in the chair he had been in, "Gabby… how are things?"

"They're great mom. I just became a mom. I am head over heels in love with them." She smiled.

Karen sighed, "Bolton? You let them have his last name?"

"Well yeah, they are his kids."

"Gabby… that is dangerous. You know how Troy is."

"Mom… you love Troy." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Karen nodded, "I do. I think he is great. But Gab, he hurt you very, very badly. Can you handle him leaving again? The kids should have had your last name if you were not one hundred percent certain."

Gabriella sighed, "I don't know mom. I don't know if it is just the excitement of today but… lately I've been feeling something again. I might, I don't know, want to be with him again."

"Gabriella… you love him. And I do believe he loves you. You were young and he was scared. And I do think he learned from what happened. Just remember to do what is best for you and these two beautiful little babies. If that is being with Troy, which I believe it could be, follow your heart but don't forget your head."

"Thanks mom. I know I'll never do anything to hurt these two ever in my life." Gabriella smiled.

Karen looked at her, "So just remember when I say these things, I'm keeping that same promise I made to you on the day I held you when you came into the world."

"I love you mom." Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too Gabby." Her mom smiled.


	13. Bringing Them Home

"Man! You pulled this together quick!" Chad laughed as he and Troy placed the last accessory in Eliana's room. The theme was similar to the other nursery, just with a touch of pink. Gabriella had wanted them to be in the same room for the first little while anyway, so Troy was not under pressure. But he felt he owed it to Gabriella. She had just had two babies.

Troy laughed, "I tried. Besides, I've also been working on setting up the perfect double nursery for them. Right adjacent to Gabriella's room. I put the bassinets and things in there. It's great."

"You're crazy man. Jordan's lucky he's got one room."

"Can't believe he'll be three months next week." Troy said.

Chad smiled, "It flies man. Time really flies."

"The babies are coming home today." Troy said, "It's gonna be real now."

Chad chuckled, "Man… you're in for it. I thought one was hard."

"I'm ready though."

"What's going on with you and Gab?"

Troy sighed, "I don't know. It's like we both want it, but she's so afraid. I don't blame her either. I sucked as a boyfriend."

"Step it up man. She loved you. And I'm pretty sure she still loves you. Be a good dad before all else."

Troy nodded, "That's what I'm going to do. Her mom is here until Friday. And my parents are going to be here tomorrow. So this week won't be a good test. But next week I am going to step up."

Chad smiled, "I miss you two being together."

"And you think I don't?" Troy laughed, "Oh, I got to go man. Time to go get my family."

* * *

"Hi daddy!" Gabriella smiled as Troy entered the room.

Troy came up to the bed, "Good morning beautifuls!"

"Are we ready to go home today munchkins?" Gabriella sing-songed.

Troy smiled, "I think we are. Time to get Ellie and Nate home and comfy."

"And mommy. I cannot wait to sleep in my own bed. Even if it is only for a few hours." Gabriella laughed.

Talia, the nurse who had been with Gabriella for the past three days, came in, "Oh! I'm so sad to be losing a good patient like you. But so happy these two munchkins are ready to go home."

"Me too! Thank you so much for all you've done!" Gabriella hugged her, "You were wonderful."

"Happy to help. I just need you to charge the discharge forms and you are free to go love. Congratulations mommy and daddy! The real world hits now."

Troy chuckled, "Do you have kids?"

"Four. Two boys and two girls, Nicholas, Brianna, Michael, and Julia. It's the best feeling in the world, isn't it?"

"Amazing." Troy and Gabriella said together, and laughed.

"Well congratulations! And feel free to come by to show me these guys whenever!"

"Bye Talia! Thank you!" Gabriella smiled. She quickly signed the papers and Troy placed the two babies in their carriers.

"Ready momma?" Troy smiled.

Gabriella nodded, "Let's go start our new lives."

* * *

Twenty minutes later and they were walking up the steps to their front door. When they opened the door, they found a surprise for them. Karen, Lucille, and Jack were all waiting. Along with Chad and Taylor and Kelsi and Jason. There was a sign that said, "Welcome Home Eliana and Nathan" above their heads. Gabriella clasped her hands over my mouth and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! You guys!" Gabriella said, "Making my damn hormones act up!" She giggled.

"Mom! Dad! I thought you weren't gonna be here until tomorrow."

"We wanted to surprise you. So we texted Karen and set this all up. There's a lovely lunch waiting too." Lucille smiled, "Now please let me meet these gorgeous little things."

They had a lovely afternoon. Their friends and parents all doted over the babies. Troy and Gabriella ate a really great meal and got to relax for a while. Their friends left around five that night after having spent the whole day passing the twins and JT around. When the friends left, the grandparents still held onto the babies as much as they could. At around eight, Troy and Gabriella got them dressed and put them in the bassinets in Gabriella's room. Their parents were staying until the following Friday, so they had a whole week to go still. They were allowing Troy and Gabriella to handle it on their own. Lucille and Karen promised to only help when they were asked. Gabriella had laughed and said she would believe that when she saw it.

With the babies all tucked in, Gabriella yawned, "Look how peaceful they look?"

"I know…" Troy smiled, "They are so perfect."

"I love them so much. It's like a piece of my heart is walking around outside my body now."

Troy nodded, "That is exactly what it is." Gabriella yawned again and Troy put his arm around her shoulder, "Get to bed. Who knows when they will wake up again?"

Gabriella smiled, "Would you sleep in here with me tonight?"

Troy tilted his head, "Oh Ella, are you sure?"

She nodded and smiled again, "Yes. I want you here. I need you to be here too. I don't wanna be alone."

"Okay. Let me take a quick shower and change and I'll be back."

"Okay. I'm going to shower too."

About twenty minutes later Troy returned. Gabriella was towel drying her hair and she turned towards him.

"I cannot wait to sleep!" She giggled, "I think that they are gonna be good for us."

"I hope so. If they get up, I'll get up."

"You don't have to do that. I want to get up too." She said.

"We'll do it together." Troy smiled at her. He walked over to the bassinets, "As tired as I am, I never want to stop looking at them."

"Me either. They are literally perfect." Gabriella smiled.

"But when baby sleeps, mommy sleeps."

"Daddy too! Come on big guy. Let's get some rest."

Troy and Gabriella crawled into bed. It was only about nine at night but they needed the sleep. Besides, they knew there was a good possibility they were up in two hours for a feeding. Troy lay down and he felt Gabriella move closer to him. He draped his arm over her side and she fit perfectly into her side. He could smell her hair and she could feel his protective arm around her. She signed contentedly and they both drifted off to sleep. They were ready to being this crazy journey called parenthood together.


	14. Just Remember

It was three in the morning and Gabriella heard the piercing scream. She rolled over and attempted to get out of bed, "No stop. I got him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sleep. You have work in the morning."

Three months since the babies had come home. Most nights they were sleeping through, but tonight had been rough. Nathan had an upset stomach and was waking up almost every hour. And whenever Nathan started to scream, Eliana started too. But, Troy was being amazing. Gabriella had been back to work for about two weeks and whenever he did not have a game the next day, he would get up every time they cried at night. And if he did have a game, they would alternate.

"You get up all the time Troy. I can get it."

"No, it's fine. Shh."

Gabriella fell back asleep. She woke up to the sound of her own alarm at six in the morning. That prompted her to jump up.

"Don't go to work." She heard Troy mumble.

She giggled, "I wish I could stay with you guys forever."

He smiled, "Have a good day Ella."

"You too. I'll feed and change them. I'll wake you right before I leave." She got out of bed.

She walked over to the babies and saw they were waking up. She made two bottles and grabbed them both. She fed them and cuddled them. Her least favorite thing about work was having to leave them all day. She envied that Troy got to stay with them most of the time. Of course, she realized that was because it was off-season. When she was finished feeding the babies, she changed them and got them dressed for the day. Then, she put them in their swings and took a shower. She dried and straightened her hair and got dressed. Working in a lab was nice because most of the time, there was no need to get dressed up. She brushed her teeth and put makeup on and looked at the clock. It was seven forty, which left her twenty minutes to get to work.

"Troy." Gabriella ruffled his hair, "I'm leaving."

Troy opened his eyes, "Okay. I'm up. Have a good day. See you at five."

"You too." Gabriella smiled.

This was how it had been for the past three months. It was like they were together, but they weren't. They hadn't kissed since the babies had been born. But they slept in the same bed. They ate dinner together. They went out on the weekends together. But something was missing. It was as if they could not get to the intimate part of the relationship. Troy tried, but she never seemed to want to go any further. He knew he could not live like this forever, but he liked it. He just hoped she figured out what she wanted.

* * *

"Hey Gab." Taylor smiled as Gabriella slid into the booth across from her.

Gabriella smiled, "Hey Taylor. God I cannot wait to eat some good food right now. Troy and I have had our hands full the last few nights. Nathan was sick and now Eliana caught it and I can't handle it."

"No sleep, huh?" Taylor smiled.

"Actually… Troy has been an angel. Since they are in the off season, whenever they cry at night, he gets up." Gabriella smiled.

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "Wow. Chad doesn't even do that and he's my husband."

Gabriella groaned, "Taylor."

"I'm just saying Gabriella. Give him a shot!" Taylor said.

"I don't know Taylor."

"Gabriella… he is head over heels in love with you."

"But…"

"And you are in love with him."

"Tay…" Gabriella started.

"Don't Tay me. You love him. Give him a shot Gabriella."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Can we just eat lunch and talk about our cute kids?"

"Sure… just remember those cute kids are half Troy's."

Gabriella laughed, "SHUT UP!"


	15. Feeling You Again

**The other chapter was super short! So the treat for the day is 2 posts! About ten chapters left!**

"Good morning little beauty!" Gabriella cooed as she picked up Eliana, "Did you sleep well beautiful?"

Eliana cooed back at her and Gabriella laughed. She looked over at Nathan who was still sleeping, "We're gonna let brother sleep a little longer, let's get you some breakfast love bug."

Gabriella heard the door open, "Hello!" Troy called out.

"Good morning daddy! How was practice?"

"Awesome. Where are my little man and lady?"

Gabriella handed Eliana to Troy, "Here's Ellie. Nate is still sleeping. I've got the monitor. I'm going to make her some rice cereal. I think today is a good day to start giving them that."

"Absolutely. They're getting so big. They need some meat on their bones." Troy tickled Eliana's stomach, making her laugh.

Gabriella smiled, "I agree. Let's get some ready for these little munchkins."

"So Gabs… I was thinking, how about we ask Taylor and Chad to watch the kids tonight and we go out for dinner… just the two of us?"

"Okay…" Gabriella smiled.

"Really?" Troy beamed.

She nodded, "I would like that. Now this cereal is ready and I hear Nate. Feed or change?"

"I wanna say feed but this is a big milestone, enjoy it with Ellie. I'll grab Nate." Troy smiled.

Gabriella felt herself giddy as time went on. Taylor and Chad had agreed to take the twins around five. They had reservations for six thirty at what used to be their favorite restaurant when they were together. She was so happy, she could not explain why. She knew this meant that Taylor and her mom were right. She needed to give Troy another chance, mostly because she wanted to though. It was only three, but she was ready to take a shower. She would miss her babies tonight, but she was excited for a few uninterrupted hours with Troy. Chad and Taylor had even agreed to keep the kids overnight, so they could have the house to themselves.

Gabriella switched on her laptop and opened up her e-mails. There was one from her boss:

 _ **Gabriella,**_

 _ **We regret to inform you of this, but your position is being transferred. The new lab in Boston has a higher capacity to continue your experiment. We are offering to move you out there. We will provide you with housing and start you off. I'm sorry to do this. Let me know if you would like to accept the position.**_

 _ **Michael Roberts, PhD**_

Gabriella's eyes got big. Moving her position? What? She could not possibly move to Boston. Her life was here. And even though her mom lived in New Mexico, that was a hell of a lot closer to California than Massachusetts was. She panicked. Troy was here. Troy could not move to Boston. Troy was not even her boyfriend. But would he be? Would their dinner tonight make that official? She couldn't ask him to move. She shook her head. All Gabriella wanted was to see where dinner went. So, instead of panicking, she got into the shower.

Twenty minutes later she stepped out. She blow dried her hair and curled it. She applied light makeup because she knew Troy liked it better when she did not have too much on. She put on a simple black dress and some gold jewelry. Then she put on her favorite pair of strappy sandals and sprayed her perfume on her wrists and neck. She was ready. Gabriella went down to the kitchen and packed up the diaper bag with formula and rice cereal. She packed diapers and toys. Then she scooped then both up and squeezed them.

"Say by to daddy kiddos!" Gabriella called as Troy entered the room. He looked amazing. He was wearing a light blue shirt that brought out his eyes. His khaki pants and brown Sperry's also made him look great.

"Bye love bugs! Have fun with Aunt Tay and Uncle Chad!"

Gabriella smiled, "I'm gonna walk them over. I'll be right back."

Troy nodded. Gabriella looked stunning. Troy could not believe that she had agreed to go out tonight. Something about her made Troy completely weak. Gabriella had the ability to make him a complete ball of mush. He would do anything and everything for her, just to make her happy. The fact that she was absolutely beautiful made it even better. He heard the door open again and he smiled as Gabriella entered the room.

"Are you ready to go? By the way… you look absolutely stunning." Troy smiled.

"As do you. I am ready, handsome. Let's go." Gabriella held her hand out. They walked towards the car.

"Ella… let's make a deal… no baby talk tonight. Sound good?"

Gabriella nodded, "Absolutely. We should be adults on a first date."

"I agree." Troy smiled.

They reached the restaurant and Troy ran around to open Gabriella's door. She giggled, "Always a gentleman."

They sat down at the table and each ordered a drink, "So… how has work been since you've been back?"

Gabriella smiled, the thought of the move in the back of her mind, "It's been good. I miss the babies during the day though. I know you love being home with them."

Troy nodded, "Yes… but full time practice starts again next week. So we'll need a nanny soon."

"Ah, time for more basketball. Should've stuck with theatre." Gabriella giggled.

Troy rolled his eyes, "You roped me into that young lady."

"Oh hush. You loved it. For God's sake you majored in it!"

Troy laughed, "You're right. I did. I do love it. I thank you for that every single day Ella."

"I know. I miss it a lot. High school was a simpler time." Gabriella smiled, sipping her glass of wine.

"I miss you a lot Gabriella." Troy said.

Gabriella looked at him, "I miss you too."

"Can't we try this again?" Troy asked as their waiter approached the table with their food. He placed it down and they both smiled and ordered another drink. Gabriella took a bite of her meal and looked at Troy.

She had tears in her eyes, "I want too… but Troy…"

Troy reached over the table and grabbed her hand, "No. Don't think about the but's anymore Gabriella. I am here. I will not leave. Even if things don't work out between us I will always be here for those two babies. And I want things to work out between us too. I believe they will. I never stopped loving you. Please Gabriella…"

Gabriella stood up, "Leave some money. Come with me." She held out her hand and Troy took it. He threw a hundred dollar bill on the table and she dragged him out to the car.

Gabriella opened the car door and pushed Troy into the car, "Gabriella."

"Shh." She said as she turned the car on. She drove home in silence and when they into the driveway she turned to Troy, "Bring me inside and make love to me."

Troy smiled at her, "I love you."

She looked at him and placed a hand on his cheek, "I love you too."

Troy got out of the car and went to Gabriella's side. He picked her up and pressed his lips against hers. They both felt the firework explosion that came from the kiss. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy and Troy walked towards the door. He pushed the door open and pressed her against the wall. He broke their kiss and lightly bit her exposed shoulder. Gabriella fumbled with the buttons on Troy's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She kissed his chest and ran her fingers through his hair. He slid her dress off and she kicked it away. She stepped out of her shoes as he kicked his behind him. He picked her back up and walked towards his room. He opened the door and placed her on the bed. They had never slept in his room and it made it a perfect place to make love. He pulled her panties off and she unbuckled his belt and slid his pants off his leg. Troy unhooked Gabriella's bra and watched as her breasts spilled out. He slid his own boxers off and they stared at each other for a moment.

It was the first time since they had conceived the twins that they had seen each other naked. Gabriella had forgotten how perfect he was. Troy had forgotten how beautiful she was. He placed her breast in his mouth and she moaned. She reached down and grabbed his manhood and rubbed her thumb over the tip. He shuddered in pleasure. He kissed his way down to in between her thighs. Her breath quickened as he used his mouth to explore her. She grabbed his hair and ran her hands over his neck. When she orgasmed, he came back up to her mouth and kissed her. She made her way down to below his waist and placed his in her mouth. She used her hands and mouth to make him as hard as possible. He pushed her down against the bed and began to thrust into her. Slowly, at first, and the pace quickened as they became one. They both reached an orgasm and cried out in ecstasy.

They fell back against the bed and Gabriella curled into his side. He placed a kiss on her head and she smiled and he draped an arm around her. They fell asleep their, just like that. Completely in love with one another. It was perfect for them to be back together again. When they woke up in the morning, Gabriella smiled when she realized she was in his arms. But the thought of her impending job offer in Boston scared her. She just wanted to live in this moment forever.


	16. The Job

_**Just for a refresher:**_

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, & the rest of their friends are all twenty-seven/eight. The babies were born when they were twenty-seven and this story has gone on for about a year and a half. Gabriella and Taylor were in school for 8 years after high school, and they graduated in 2007, and it has been a year since they finished their work. Basically, it has been ten years since they graduated high school, and all the babies were born in 2017. Ellie and Nate were born in May, and JT, being three months older was born in February. Sorry if there was any confusion.

 _ ****TWO WEEKS LATER****_

Gabriella woke up with Troy's arm draped over her. She smiled. This had been the best two weeks of her life in a long time. They were officially a family. She and Troy had been spending a lot of time together and they were totally comfortable in their relationship. It was almost as if no time had passed since they had been together last. The only problem was Gabriella's job… she had to make a decision by Friday. Her boss had told her that they would be sending her out on the first of next month if she agreed, and that was only ten days away. She shook her head of the thought and turned herself so she was facing Troy. She kissed him lightly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning beautiful." Troy said and kissed her back.

She giggled, "Good morning. I have to get up and get ready for work. And so do you! Allie should be here in about an hour."

They had hired a nanny last week. Troy's schedule was back to being demanding seeing as the season started in a few weeks. Allie was adorable. She was about twenty-two, right out of college for teaching and early childhood development. She adored the kids and did everything perfectly. Troy and Gabriella felt extremely lucky to have found her.

Troy got out of bed, "I'll go feed them. You shower."

The babies were almost four months old now and they were becoming more and more active. Troy and Gabriella found that they were laughing more and beginning to play. Ellie loved rattles while Nate preferred to spend his time underneath the play gym. Troy and Gabriella could not believe how quickly they were growing. It was amazing how becoming parents had changed their entire lives.

An hour later Gabriella opened the door and Allie came in, "Good morning Al!"

"Morning Gabriella. How was your weekend?"

"Awesome. How about you?" Gabriella asked.

Allie smiled, "Great! My boyfriend and I spent the weekend at a campground. We went hiking and did a whole bunch of cool stuff. He starts his new job today too, so it was like a last hoorah!"

"That sounds so great. The babies have been fed and dressed. So basically all they need is to nap and play until they get cranky. I've got to get to work though, because I have a meeting this morning. I'll see you around five."

Allie nodded, "Okay. Is Troy still here?"

"Yeah. He has practice in like an hour so he's just waiting for Chad. He's in the kitchen with the babies. Bye love!" Gabriella took off out of the door.

When Gabriella arrived at work twenty minutes later she felt her heart beating. She had five days to make her decision. She knew she needed to talk to Troy, but she was scared. Everything had been so perfect and she did not want to ruin it.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the house at quarter past five that evening. Troy was still at practice, they were playing a game tonight as part of their pre-season stuff so she knew not to expect him for a while. Allie was sitting in the living room; the two babies were in their swings asleep.

"Hey! How was your day?" Gabriella asked.

Allie smiled, "They are wonderful. I fed them around two, so they'll probably be hungry before bed. I've noticed that they are eating less and less. The rice cereal has been a good supplement for them."

"I agree. So tomorrow, I'll see you around nine again?" Gabriella asked.

Allie nodded in agreement, "Yes ma'am! Have an awesome evening. Bye munchkins!"

Gabriella let the babies sleep and made dinner. Troy's favorite was meatloaf and mashed potatoes so she figured that would be a good meal to make and talk about work. He wouldn't be home until about seven, so she had all the time in the world. When she put the meatloaf in she went to her room and changed. She and Troy had been staying in what was deemed "her room" still, but they had agreed that they would move to Troy's room once the babies were done waking up in the middle of the night. Most nights now they were okay but every once in a while they still wanted to be fed at three in the morning. Of course, if she took the job in Boston none of that would happen. She sighed. Gabriella heard one of the babies fussing and went into the living room. She fed them both and decided she still had enough time to give them a bath. She cleaned them and powdered them and put them in pajamas. She let them lie on the floor and play. Eliana and Nate were sitting up now and they were playing more and more. It was amazing watching them grow.

She took them into the kitchen as she finished the potatoes and threw some vegetables in the oven to roast. It was six fifty-three when she heard the door open. The babies grew excited when they saw Troy walk into the room.

"Hello little dude and lady!" Troy smiled as he took them from Gabriella, "And hello little mama." He kissed her and she smiled.

"How was your day?" Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled, "Good. Practice is going well. Chad rolled his ankle though. So, you might wanna ask Taylor if she needs any help tonight."

"Oh well actually I talked to her earlier… she said Chad's doing okay and they gave him some pain meds to knock him out. She's just relaxing with the baby. I offered to bring dinner over and she said she was all right. She has the week off of work."

"Oh good. I was worried. Doc said he should be back in about two weeks. Anyways… do I have time to shower before dinner?"

"If you're quick. I'm going to put these two down. They seem tired." Gabriella noticed as they nuzzled into Troy's neck.

"Okay. Goodnight my babies." He said as he kissed them each, "Go see mommy."

Gabriella came downstairs about fifteen minutes later and saw Troy had set the table. He had music playing too. She smiled. He was really so romantic. She hated that she even had to talk about this. Troy pulled the meatloaf out of the oven and spooned the mashed potatoes and vegetables into bowls. He set it down on the table and grabbed a bottle of wine.

"Up for a glass?" He asked, and Gabriella nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." She said as she spooned mashed potatoes onto both their plates.

Troy looked at her, "Shoot…"

Gabriella took a deep breath, "I got offered a job."

"Oh Ella, that's great. I didn't know you were looking."

"Well you see that's the thing I wasn't. And… it isn't exactly a new job, it is just a new location."

"Oh…" Troy said, clearly confused.

"My workplace is closing. They're relocating. And they want me to go with them… to Boston."

"Boston?" Troy said, his eyes wide.

"Yeah." Gabriella said.

Troy looked at her, "Well… you can just turn them down now. I have a good enough job to support us both and you can stay home with the kids."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Yes… you stay home. I'll work. You guys can even travel to my games with me. It'll be great."

"Troy… I did not spent eight years working on a degree in neuroscience to just quit my job after one year and never go back. I love our children more than anything in this world… but I also want a career."

"Gabriella… you cannot go to Boston."

"Oh… and who are you to forbid me?"

"You are the mother of my children. You are my girlfriend. You can't just leave."

"Why do you think you can make this decision for me?" She shouted, "I wanted to talk about this."

"Well Gabriella I can't take my job elsewhere so you obviously need to be the one to bend."

She stood up, "What the hell happened to 'I'll always be there.' And 'I'll always support you.' I guess that was bullshit Troy!"

"Gabriella… you are being completely irrational."

"You can't just forbid me from doing things. I'm taking the job in Boston. And you cannot stop me."

Gabriella walked off to her room, leaving Troy and their dinner behind. She felt the tears in her eyes. Opening her laptop, she wrote the email to her boss saying she would be taking the job. No man was ever going to tell her what to do. Troy sat in the dining room, feeling his own tears welling in his chest. How could she be leaving him? And she was taking their children. He sighed and sat back. What was he going to do now?


	17. This Could Be the Start

"Gabriella… are you really sure about this?" Taylor asked as she watched her best friend throwing things into boxes.

"I am positive Taylor. He cannot forbid me from doing things. I love my job… I will enjoy this change."

It was September 29th. The twins were officially four months old and Gabriella would be moving with her four-month twins in two days. They had a new home in Boston. She was going to leave behind the man she loved and father of her children. She was not going to be anyone's bitch. Troy and her had barely been speaking. He kept trying to apologize but she did not want to hear it. She had gotten everything she needed from what he had said that night.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "You are going to regret this."

"Taylor… he did exactly what he said he was never going to do."

"Gab… he was scared to lose you. To lose the babies! So he said what he thought was going to make you have to stay. He does not want his family thousands of miles away." Taylor said, exasperated.

"I don't care. He cannot control me." Gabriella taped closed another box. She heard one of the babies start to cry, "Is that yours or mine?"

Taylor sighed, "Mine. I'm gonna go change him."

Gabriella watched as Taylor walked out of the room. She collapsed onto her bed and felt the tears behind her eyes. She was being spiteful. She knew it, but she had already agreed to the transfer of her job and she had to go now. Troy was the love of her life, but she could not let him get away with this. That was what kept her moving. She reminded herself that this man was not in control of her. So, she wiped her tears and continued to pack. It was going to be difficult to not let herself fall from what she believes in. She took the picture of the four of them off her bedside table and placed it in a box, putting away the memories of a happy family.

* * *

Troy sat on the bench in the locker room. Tomorrow was the day. His family was going to be traveling thousands of miles away from him. No longer would he be able to wake up and see the adorable little faces of his twins. Each morning, he would not be able to kiss the lips of the woman who he had been madly in love with since he was sixteen. He was feeling pretty down today. Practice had been awful. Gabriella had agreed to let him have the twins to himself for the night. She was going to go out with Taylor one last time. The last two weeks had been terrible. Troy had barely spoken to her. Every time he saw her, he wanted to cry.

Chad sat beside him, "You okay man?"

Troy shook his head, "I feel like shit."

Chad sighed, "I am so sorry man."

"Can you imagine the pain of Taylor trying to take Jordan away? I can't believe it. And I'm losing her too, Chad."

"Troy… I can't believe this is happening. I don't even know what to say."

"I fucking know. I just want to curl into a ball and cry. And that is not like me. I have not felt this much pain since the day I left her and knew I had fucked up my whole entire life."

"You wanna grab a drink?" Chad asked.

Troy shook his head, "I'm gonna go spend the rest of the day with Eliana and Nate. Thanks though. I'll call you in the morning."

Troy went home after that. Gabriella handed him the twins and she left. Troy did not know what she could say to her to make her stay. He had been trying to find the words for two weeks. But nothing could explain how he felt about her. He knew he did it again. He screwed up their relationship. It was always him. Every night he sat in bed, awake, wondering how the hell he could fix this gigantic mess he had made. Tonight though, he sat with his children and played. He kissed and hugged them and told them how much he loved them and how he would miss him. He just wished he could say the same things to their mother.

* * *

Gabriella awoke and rolled over to shut her alarm off. Today was the day. She was going to leave behind her life in California and start new in Boston. She was going to leave the father of her children and the only man that she had ever truly loved. She heard the babies moving and knew she needed to get up to make her flight. She showered and got dressed. When she came out, she saw Troy holding both the babies. Her heart broke a little right then. But she had to do this. She could not let him get away with this again. He always disregarded how she felt, and she did not want to do this for the rest of her life.

"Sorry… I heard them babbling to each other and just wanted to see them one last time."

"That's fine." Gabriella said, "Do you wanna give them breakfast?"

"Yeah… I can do that. I'll go downstairs. Finish up whatever you need to."

Gabriella nodded, "Thanks."

She finished packing up the last few things. Most of her stuff had been shipped yesterday, so all she had was two bags and a carry on. Surprisingly, she had not had that many things considering she had not lived in her own house or apartment in about two years. Gabriella glanced around the room and she sighed. It was time to leave this all behind. She closed the door and descended downstairs. Troy was singing to the babies. She felt her breath catch in her throat; his singing had always had that effect on her. It reminded her of the moment she met him.

" _This could be the start of something new… it feels so right being here with you, oh, and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart… the start of something new._ " Gabriella listened as Troy dropped the last word like he had that night so many years ago outside of her window. She felt tears pricking up behind her eyes and swatted them away. She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

Troy looked at her and she smiled, "Time to start our new lives babies."

"They're all ready. Have a safe flight. Please text me or something when you are safely in Boston."

"Okay. Goodbye Troy."

"Goodbye Gabriella." Troy said.

Gabriella packed the babies up and brought her things to the car. She got in and took off, watching as Troy stood in the doorway. It was the end of an era. She was moving on. She just never thought that it would hurt this badly. She sat in the airport and waited. Her heart felt completely empty.

Troy stood in the doorway for at least fifteen minutes after Gabriella left. The house felt cold and empty. He could not bear to think of how he was going to spend the rest of the days he had in here. When he finally sat down, that was when he thought of it. He knew what he needed to do, and he needed to do it quickly. Troy knew that he had to get his family back. They had to be together. They had to be whole. That meant that this needed to work.


	18. Boston

Gabriella sat in the airport, both of her feet rocking the babies' car seats back and forth. Thankfully they were sleeping, which was making this whole process a lot easier. Yet it also gave her a lot of time to think, which was making it harder. Gabriella found her thoughts drifting to an episode of her favorite television show, _Friends_. She remembered the episode, the finale, where Ross follows Rachel to the airport and tells her how much he loves her. And she gets off the plane and comes home to him. That was all Gabriella wanted. To show that Troy knew he was wrong and that he still loved her and wanted her here. She sighed. That would never happen. But she did perk up anytime she saw someone come around the corner, only to be let down when it was not Troy. They were both too stubborn to let this go, meaning it would be the end.

They began to board and Gabriella picked up the two car seats and put her backpack on. She handed the stewardess their boarding passes and found her seats. She sat herself on the outside aisle and put the babies in the two seats next to her. It was going to be a long seven hours. Gabriella sighed and pulled out the paperwork she needed to fill out. Troy was still in the back of her mind. This was officially it. She would be on the other side of the country when this flight was over. There was no going back now. It was over.

As she filled out the paper work, she still thought. She distracted herself with ideas of what needed to be done once she was off the plane. Her company had rented her a condo. She would be staying there. All of the furniture and things she had shipped would already be there when she got in. All she had to do was meet with the landlord to give him the renter's agreement and ask to copy the keys so she had two sets. It was a Thursday night, by the time she arrived in Boston it would be about noon of Friday morning. She was starting her new job on Monday. That gave her the weekend to get everything into place. She sighed, it was going to be so difficult. Not only had she left Troy… but also she left everything she knew. There was literally going to be nobody she could turn to in Boston.

She drifted off for a few hours and awoke to the sound of the pilot's voice telling them they were descending. Twenty minutes later, she was standing in the airport terminal with the babies. Gabriella took her phone out. Turning it on, she had no missed messages or calls; everyone knew she was on the plane. She quickly texted her mother and Taylor to tell them she would call them soon. Then she texted Troy, simple and short. _We have landed. Babies are good._ It did not have to be more than that. No need for I love you or X's and O's. They were over. Gabriella went to baggage claim, pushing the babies in an airport stroller. When she had her bags, she rented a car and strapped her babies into the back seat. Using her phone, she found the address to her house and put it into the GPS. Thirty minutes away. She played some music and drove to her new home.

She found the municipal parking lot about a block down the road where her landlord had instructed her to park. Gabriella's meeting with him was in a half hour. She knew it was most important to get the babies fed and changed and then to worry about her. They walked towards the house. It was a cute little complex. She figured she would enjoy living here. Although she really meant she would stomach living here. Nothing would ever make her happier than when she and Troy had been living under the same roof. She sighed for the hundredth time that day and began counting the house numbers off in her head. In the distant, she saw a man sitting on some steps. It looked as though it were about the distance away that her number would be. She thought it might be her landlord, who was a little early. She finger combed her hair and made her way up to the steps.

"Hi." The man said.


	19. In the Foyer

Gabriella smiled her best smile, "Hi. I'm Gabriella Montez. I suppose you must be Eric Wilson."

"I am. Sorry I'm early. Your company said your flight was out at this time and I usually head out about now so I figured I would just grab the agreement now." Eric, her landlord, smiled.

Gabriella nodded, "Of course. It's in my bag. Hang on." She rifled through the papers and finally found it. She pulled it out and handed it to him. He smiled.

"Thank you Miss. Montez. If you notice anything unusual inside, make a note of it and let me know. Hopefully, you'll find everything to be in tiptop shape. Just to let you know, once a month we have a homeowner's meeting. That is the place to voice any concerns. Just down the road is a swimming pool and playground. Although it appears your children may be just a little bit too young to enjoy that yet. But hopefully you find this an amazing place to raise a family."

"I think I will. Thank you so much. Oh, by the way, is it okay if I make a copy of the keys?"

"Of course. Please just let me know how many there are, so if you do decide to leave, I can collect them accordingly." He smiled, "I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you need anything. You have my e-mail and phone number, right?"

"I do." She smiled.

"Okay great! I live in the first house on the road. My wife, Jill, loves to meet all the new people so I'm sure she'll be over here with our three little ones, Ian, Grace, and Rose later on."

"Can't wait to meet your family." Gabriella smiled, "And the rest of the neighborhood."

"Oh and you will meet them. Everyone's a real close-knit bunch. Lots of families. Have a good night Gabriella. See you soon." Eric took off down the road towards his own home.

Gabriella thought he was a nice enough guy. She figured living here may not be that bad after all. The babies were getting fussy now and she knew it was just about time for them to be fed and changed. Hopefully they would go down for a nap after that. She took them out of their car seats and walked up the front steps. She used her new key to let herself into the home where her new life would begin. When the door swung open, she gasped as she saw a figure standing in her foyer.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

Troy smiled, "Coming to get my family back."

"But…"

Troy was holding a bouquet of roses and two bottles in his hand, "I figured they needed this right now. Give me one of them. These are for you but I'll put them down for now."

Gabriella felt tears in her eyes, "You're here."

"Of course I'm here Ella. I told you I was never leaving again. You just wouldn't let me tell you that these last two weeks."

"Troy… you can't just follow me out here and expect everything to just be okay." Gabriella said, tears falling down her cheeks.

Troy shook his head, "That's not what I'm doing. I'm here because you are my world Gabriella. And I don't care if this doesn't make it okay. I'm here because I'm going to do whatever it takes to make it okay. You and these two babies are all that I have and I need you to understand that I am here to stay. Forever. I will give up anything and everything. I'll quick basketball and get an office job if it means I get to stay with you. That is what is important."

Gabriella looked at him, "It was a girl."

"What?"

"The baby… it was a girl."

"I know… she's in your arms." Troy said.

Gabriella shook her head, "No Troy. The baby was a girl. It was a girl."

The realization came over Troy's face, "It was?"

Gabriella nodded, "I found out that morning and later that day I miscarried. I had been so excited to tell you. Remember we had said if it was a girl we were going to make her Sophia? I was so excited I went out and bought a shirt with an S on it. I still have it. When you left I cried into that shirt for hours."

Tears were streaming down Gabriella's face. Troy walked closer to her and reached up with his hand and brushed them off her face, "So for all these years she's been a real person to you?"

Gabriella nodded, "And it was like you never even cared."

"Ella… I cared more than you could have ever known. I walked away because I was weak. But I realized my weakness and have fixed it. I am here. I am present. And I will mourn that baby girl with you forever now." Troy kissed her forehead. She cried more and she felt his own tears mixing with hers. She quietly took Nate from him and put them down in the swings that were already assembled in the living room. She walked over to a box and opened it. As she pulled something out, Troy realized what it was.

Gabriella held out the sparkly pink onesie with a sequin 'S' on the front, "This was supposed to be our little girl."

"I know." Troy swallowed the lump in his throat.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "You need to tell me what I needed to hear then. Please."

"Gabriella… I am so sorry. It's all going to be okay. You and I will have so many babies together one day and I know that does not make this any easier… but it will all get better. I am here for you. I will always be here for you. I will help to dull the pain. We will always remember our little Sophia. I promise you that."

Gabriella leaned up and kissed Troy lightly, "Thank you. Now keep those promises please."

"I will forever." He kissed her back passionately, "I love you Gabriella Elisabeth Montez."

"I love you too Troy Alexander Bolton."

Gabriella stood there in his arms and he nestled his head in her head. She was crying. And although her tears were partially sad, they were also happy. Troy had finally been the man he needed her to be. She knew that they would be able to live a new and better life together.


	20. Happy Thanksgiving

Gabriella opened her eyes. She reached over to feel the opposite side of the bed but it was empty. Figuring Troy had most likely gone to feed the babies, she got up and went downstairs. Last night had been exactly what she needed from him. Honestly, she could not believe this was her life. For the first time she finally felt ready to truly be with Troy again. It was going to be better than ever. They had finally reconnected. As Gabriella descended the stairs, she saw Troy with the babies in the middle of the mishmash of boxes.

As she watched them play, she smiled, "Good morning loves."

"Good morning mommy!" Troy said as he tickled the babies' bellies, making them giggle, "Did you sleep well?"

Gabriella nodded, "I did. How about you daddy?"

"I did. I'm hungry though. I went to a coffee shop down the block and got some pastry and a coffee for you. It's in the kitchen."

"Thank you! Did you feed them?"

"Fed, changed, and super happy today." Troy picked them both up.

"Wonderful." She took Nate, "Good morning pumpkin!"

"So… do we need to talk about what's going to happen?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded, "I think so. Troy, I don't want you to give up basketball. But I committed to working here for at least a year."

Troy nodded, "I understand that. And I don't want to quit basketball either. But if that is how I get to stay with you then that is what I will do."

Gabriella sighed, "Do you think we could do one year long distance?"

Troy shook his head, "I don't want too. I could take a year long hiatus."

"You would do that?"

Troy smiled, "Of course I would. If it means I get to be with you. I might have to go back to LA for a few meetings. But I can stay here with you. One year. Start looking for a new job in LA and we can transfer back next year if that is what you want to do."

Gabriella smiled, "I think that sounds like a plan. Now, can you help me unpack?"

* * *

It had been a little over two months since Troy and Gabriella had moved to Boston. The beginning had been rough being alone, but they found themselves becoming friendlier with some of their neighbors. The babies were also getting bigger and needed to play more. Their six-month birthday was falling on Thanksgiving, which was this upcoming Thursday. Gabriella often found herself getting weepy over how big they were getting. Eliana and Nate were sitting up completely on their own now and they were eating some solid foods. They slept through the night and required way fewer bottles. Plus, they could hold them on their own now which made the process simpler.

Gabriella's job was also good. She enjoyed her work and she had told them that after her year was up, she was returning to LA. They had been sad, but she was already searching for a new job. Troy's hiatus had not been received well, but they understood. He was promised his spot back on the team. Gabriella had been so thrilled that he finally chose them over himself. It had been the best love they had, had in a very long time. They were a perfect little family again, something Gabriella loved.

Gabriella opened the door to the condo and called out, "I'm home!"

"In the living room." Troy called back. Gabriella walked towards the room and smiled as she saw her three loves playing on the floor.

"Well hello there! How was everyone's day?" She smiled as the babies giggled at the sound of her voice, "Hi munchkins!"

"Our day was great. We found of Ellie does not like strained peas but Nate loves them. Ellie threw them at daddy for twenty minutes before we switched to a tried favorite, the sweet potato."

"Oh no! Peas are mommy's favorite. Guess little Ellie belly isn't taking after momma with that."

"Guess not. Oh El… I talked to both of our parents today. Your mom will be here Wednesday around noon. My parents will be here Wednesday around two. They both have the same flight back on Sunday at five in the afternoon. I figured I would go pick your mom up and maybe take her out to lunch. I haven't gotten the chance to sit down and talk to her in awhile."

Gabriella smiled; the Troy she loved was back, "That sounds perfect. I'm sure she will love that. Take her to that little bistro down the road from the airport. She loves French food."

"I remember. Anytime she came up you always used to make that soup."

"Oh my god… I don't even remember what that was called." Gabriella laughed, "She loved that stuff."

* * *

Troy was waiting by gate number six in Logan Airport at eleven forty-five on Wednesday morning. He had the babies in their double stroller and he was pushing them back and forth. Keeping them moving, even just a bit, always kept them calmer if they had to be strapped down. Karen Montez's plane was early and she would be appearing out of that door any second. He was excited to see their parents, and happy they had agreed to come down for the holiday. It was going to be nice to spend the weekend together. Especially since he and Gabriella had been feeling lonely away from all of their friends in LA. Troy saw Karen come out and waved her over.

"Hello Troy!" She smiled and hugged him, "And my babies. Look how big!" She kissed their cheeks.

"Pick them up if you want." Troy smiled.

"No, no! I'll wait till we're settled. We have to go get my bags. I don't want to make you wait."

Troy smiled, she was the most considerate woman he had ever met, "Actually, if you're hungry, I was thinking we could go to lunch at this cute little place down the street. French food, your favorite."

"Oh that would be wonderful! I have not had a single thing to eat since I left for the airport at two this morning." Karen smiled, "So thoughtful of you Troy!"

"That way we can sit and catch up. Plus, my parents will be arriving at around two so we don't have to drive home and then drive right back again. That would be frustrating."

"Oh perfect! Let's get going. I'm starved."

Karen and Troy made their way to the baggage claim. Troy let her push the stroller while he carried her bags to the car. He loaded them up and helped put the babies into the car. Then, they were on their way to the restaurant. They went inside and were seated. Karen ordered water with lemon and Troy ordered a soda. She sighed a deep, content sigh.

"This is lovely. Thank you Troy."

"You're so welcome. How was your flight?"

"Lovely actually. I slept for a while, and got some reading done. Two of my favorite things!" She chuckled, "Have you and Gabriella been doing well down here?"

"We have been doing great." He smiled, "I know that I screwed up in the past Karen… but I am here to stay now. I promise. She knows that now too."

"I know sweetheart. I know the first time you only left because you were scared. It did not make it right, but I understood. I am so glad that you and Gabby are back together though, because you are right for one another. Plus, you blessed me with two of the most wonderfully precious grandchildren I could have ever asked for."

"I love these three to the ends of the earth Karen… I would do anything for them." Troy smiled at his children.

"I know you would. I can see that in the way you treat them. That was so romantic. Coming all the way across the country for the woman you love definitely proved that you were in this for real."

The waitress interrupted them then and they ordered their food. Karen picked up Nate and Troy smiled, "They love you guys."

"I hope so. Being a grandparent is as amazing as being a parent." Karen smiled.

Troy laughed, "I can't imagine having my baby have a baby. It must be an incredible feeling."

"Oh it is." Troy nervously played with the back of his neck, something Karen knew he did when he was nervous, "What's going on?"

"Well… I have something I wanted to ask you…"

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Troy called as he saw his parents come out of their gate.

"Troy! Karen! I didn't know you were here already." Lucille smiled, hugging Karen and then her son, "Oh it is so good to be here!"

"Hey mom! Dad!" Troy gave his father a hug.

"This is a nice airport." Jack Bolton said, "So… how cold is it outside?"

"Not too bad. Colder than Albuquerque or LA I'm sure though. Let's get ourselves home though. Gabriella will be home soon. She wants to see everyone!"

The ride home was filled with chatter. Even though their parents still saw each other frequently, they had a lot to say. They pestered Troy about how living in Boston was and on the milestones the twins were hitting. It had been the first time the grandparents saw them since they were born and Troy knew they were going to be smothered with love all weekend. A half hour after they left the airport, Troy walked into the house. Gabriella was already home.

"Hello!" She called out, hugging her own mother and then Troy's parents, "It is so good to have you all here!"

"We are so happy to have been invited Gab." Lucille smiled, "These two are getting too big and I needed a grandbaby fix!"

"I agree. Come on Lucille, let's smother them. Jack, I know you want to as well!" Karen laughed as she and Lucille each took a baby from their stroller.

Gabriella smiled, "Keep them entertained. Would you mind watching them for a bit while Troy and I go to the grocery store?"

"Of course! Go! We'll enjoy anytime with them!" Lucille smiled.

Karen nodded in agreement, "Absolutely! Go do what you need to do."

Gabriella and Troy smiled. It was nice having their parents there. They took of for the supermarket, needing to purchase some stuff for their dinner tomorrow. It was their first official holiday as a family and Gabriella wanted it to be perfect. Troy understood and felt the same way. So, they were going to have the biggest Thanksgiving feast ever. Turkey and mashed potatoes, stuffing and cranberry sauce, rolls and corn, and dessert from the cute little bakery down the road. Gabriella had even bought all new place settings to make the house look beautiful. It was funny seeing her be a mom instead of the cute little teenager he was so used to. But whenever he looked at her, that's still what he saw underneath if all.

"Good morning. How's the turkey coming?" Troy asked as he strolled into the kitchen around seven the next morning.

"Great! Could you help me?"

Troy nodded, "Of course… give me something to do."

"Potatoes. And then corn." Gabriella smiled, "I'm making the salad and some cheese and crackers. By the way… I invited the Reynolds from down the street… they're coming today."

"Sounds good. I love that family." Troy smiled.

They spent the morning preparing. Their guests would be over at one, which meant any minute. Gabriella was showered and dressed, as was Troy. The twins were in their "First Thanksgiving" outfits and napping. Their parents were slowly trickling down, ready for the day too.

"Gabriella… it smells wonderful." Jack said.

"Thank you! I hope it's good. This is the first time I cook a big meal like this." She sighed.

"I am positive it will be amazing." He smiled, "I'm glad you and Troy figured it all out. He's his best when he's with you."

"Thanks Jack." She smiled, "I'm happy again too."

Gabriella heard a knock on the door, Troy called out, "Got it!"

"Hello!" Lauren Reynolds, a neighbor of theirs, said as she came in. The Reynolds were their age. Lauren and Matthew Reynolds. They had been married for five years already. They had three children too, a four-year-old named Wyatt, three year old named Graham, and an eight-month-old named Sadie. Lauren was also a scientist and Matt was a lawyer. Although he was just as interested in basketball as Troy and almost cried when he met him.

"Lauren! Matt! Come in. Hey kiddos!" Troy said, he hugged Lauren and shook Matt's hand. The twins are in the living room with our parents. Let me introduce you guys."

After a round of introductions and some cheese and crackers, dinner was served, "Gabriella this is amazing." Karen smiled, "Proud of you sweetie."

"I agree… simply delicious." Lucille smiled.

"It is lovely. So nice of your parents to come all the way from New Mexico for the holiday too." Lauren smiled.

"We love them. Having them together again is amazing." Karen smiled.

"How did you two meet again?" Matt asked.

Gabriella chuckled, "Oh it is so funny."

"I, for one, love this story. Troy stopped playing basketball for two minutes and met the love of his life." Lucille laughed.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"Well we were both on vacation at a ski lodge in Colorado. My mom and dad did that every year. Gabriella also happened to be there." Troy smiled.

"My mom moved around a lot, so we were getting ready for another move. But before we went to Albuquerque, we decided to go on a Christmas vacation. My dad passed away when I was young, so it was always just the two of us." Gabriella smiled.

"I forced Gabby to go to the teen party that night. She was always such a bookworm. She would have rather stay in and read all night long. I practically had to force her to get up and go. But, I am so glad she did." Karen smiled.

"Anyways… Troy and I got randomly selected for some karaoke competition thing. Did we ever tell you we could sing?" Gabriella laughed, "It was so weird. He was so cute and I was such a nerd. I was so intimidated. But we sang. I almost fell off the stage. Some kid in the crowd caught me. We just connected. Do you remember the song "Start of Something New?"

Lauren laughed and smiled, "I loved that song!"

"That's the song we sang when we met. After we finished singing, she and I went outside. It was New Year's Eve, so of course everyone around us was going to kiss at midnight. We introduced ourselves to each other and exchanged numbers. But we kind of figured we would never see each other again. By the time she finished putting her name and number in my phone, she ran away. Back to her reading, I guess. I was still talking to her and she wasn't even there anymore."

"Oh my god! That is so romantic!" Lauren gushed, "Then you two met in high school?"

"Yup. Just so happened my mom's company transferred her to Albuquerque. We were in the same homeroom. It was basically fate." Gabriella smiled.

"Good old Ms. Darbus… she was the drama teacher. Now of course, Gabriella and I would have usually run in different crowds. But we totally shook the whole school up when we tried out for the musical. We actually didn't even try out; the whole thing was an accident. But Ms. Darbus heard us and we got a call back."

"Oh man did Sharpay hate me! She still does. Probably even more now since I broke you guys up. We spent the next month rehearsing, of course we had a little heartbreak in the middle, but then we got the part. After that, the rest is history." Gabriella smiled. Troy put his arm around her shoulder.

"That sounds like it could be a Disney movie." Matt laughed.

The rest of the day was great. The food was wonderful. The company was happy. They all chatted and enjoyed being together. Gabriella found herself glowing after remembering that day when her and Troy met. It was so silly, but every time she thought about high school, she was giddy. She had never realized how perfectly romantic it was. Troy smiled at her when he caught her looking. He mouthed the word 'I love you', to which she replied the same. Her life was perfect right now. Nothing could have made her feel better.


	21. Sing With You

"Troy?" Gabriella called out, "Guess what?"

"What?" Troy said coming around the corner.

"I got the time off of work! We can go to New Mexico and Los Angeles!"

Troy smiled, "Ella that's great! I'm so excited!"

"Me too. I really want to see our parents and friends again. Especially for the twins first Christmas. I know they won't really understand Santa yet, but it will still be exciting." She smiled.

Troy nodded, "I agree. Well we better get packing because we leave tomorrow."

"I had something else in mind." Gabriella said sexily, "Are the babies sleeping?"

"They are. I think I like what you have in mind better…" He placed a kiss on her lips. She jumped into his arms and giggled as he led her towards the bedroom.

* * *

They spent Christmas in New Mexico. Their parents were overjoyed to see them again. Their year in Boston was hard. Even though they did not live in the same city even before, Boston was a lot farther. The time difference made if hard to even talk on the phone sometimes. Eliana and Nate were showered with more presents than anyone could have ever imagined. The two were not even a year old and Gabriella and Troy were pretty sure they could start a store with the amount of things they had. Gabriella bought Troy a new electric razor, a watch, and a digital photo frame filled with pictures of her and the kids. She said he could put it in his locker when he got back to work. Troy bought Gabriella a new coat (the winters were cold in Boston), a pair of diamond earrings, and told her she had one more surprise.

The day after Christmas they traveled to LA. They spent the day with Chad and Taylor, catching up and hearing all about what was going on in their lives. Taylor missed Gabriella more than anything. Chad said the team was lacking without the skills of Troy Bolton. They spent the nights in their house in Los Angeles. And when the twins were finally be in bed, Troy and Gabriella made love until the early hours of the morning before they fell asleep in one another's arms. It was the perfect break from life in Boston that they needed.

* * *

Two days before New Year's Eve. They had a big dinner planned with their friends. Taylor and Chad, Kelsi and Jason, even Ryan and Martha came. They all chatted and celebrated the holidays and the New Year. Ryan and Martha had been married earlier in the year. She was expecting their first child in February. Kelsi and Jason gushed over their new little one, Tyler, who was two months old already. Taylor and Chad spilled news that they were expecting again. Gabriella and Troy laughed when they asked when they were having another. Gabriella said not for a while. Troy agreed. Around midnight, they made their way home. They said goodbye to Taylor and Chad as they took Ellie and Nate from their babysitter. They put them to bed and Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch.

"So… about that surprise." Troy smiled.

Gabriella giggled, "What is it?"

"Better get packing!" Troy smiled as he held out two tickets in front of her, "We leave tomorrow."

Gabriella read them and squealed. "Oh my god! You're taking me to the ski resort for New Year's!" She gushed, "Troy! This is amazing! Oh my god! Thank you!" She kissed him passionately and he smiled into the kiss.

"I'm glad you like it. I figured we needed a weekend completely to ourselves. Chad and Taylor agreed to watch the twins. We leave tomorrow and come back on Friday. That way we have one more day with them before we go back to Boston."

Gabriella kissed him again, "You are the most amazing boyfriend ever."

"I love you, that's why."

"I love you too."

Gabriella awoke the next morning giddy. Even though leaving her babies would be hard, she was excited to get three whole days alone with her boyfriend. Troy was the most thoughtful guy ever. He had really proved that over the last five months. She was completely amazed at all he had done for her. They had packed last night and now they were up and getting ready. After they fed and changed the babies. They dropped them off at Chad and Taylor's and after showering them with kisses for fifteen minutes, they left. They arrived at the airport and boarded the plane.

"This is so perfect." Gabriella sighed contentedly.

Troy put an arm around her shoulder, "I miss this. Being just us. As much as I love the babies, I wish we had a little more time like this."

"Me too. But I'm just happy we're together again." She smiled.

"Those years without you were terrible. I am the happiest person now that you are back in my life."

"I love you." She leaned up to kiss him.

He smiled, "I love you more."

"You know… when I look at you I still see that shaggy haired, cute seventeen year old."

"I still see that adorable, yet hot, curly haired seventeen year old too."

"That's all I'll ever see. Those were the days." She smiled and sighed.

"Maybe we need to be in another musical…" Troy joked.

She laughed, "Yeah, that is definitely it."

* * *

They arrived at the ski lodge a few hours later and Troy opened the door to their suite. It was huge. The king size bed was made with beautiful white sheets. There were champagne and chocolates on the couch by the balcony, which opened up to the frozen lake below. There was a huge hot tub in the corner of the bathroom as well as one outside on the balcony. It was perfect.

"Troy… this is actually perfect." Gabriella laughed, "You are so amazing."

"So glad you like it."

Gabriella walked up to him, "Let's go in the hot tub."

"We didn't bring our suits." He smiled cheekily.

She winked, "I know."

That was how the day went. They made love and ate chocolates and drank champagne. They went from the bed to the hot tub to the shower to the bed again. It was around eleven at night when they finally laid in bed, hands intertwined.

"You are actually the most perfect person in the world." Troy whispered into her hair.

She sighed, "That's how I feel about you."

They drifted to sleep and awoke the next morning, still wrapped in each other's arms. They ordered breakfast and ate in the best company. It was New Year's Eve of 2017. It was twelve years ago that day that they had met.

"We've been together for twelve years Troy." Gabriella smiled as she sipped her orange juice.

"I know. That's incredible." He said, kissing her cheek, "I'm gonna go to the gym. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll read my book. Being a little nostalgic." She smiled.

"Perfect. I'll be back in an hour or so."

Troy went off and Gabriella laid in her bed reading. This was perfect. When he came back, he said there was the normal New Year's Eve party tonight and he would love to go. Gabriella agreed that would be great, even if they couldn't go to the teen one.

"I have something else for you!" Troy said as he pulled a bag out from his gym bag.

"What is this?" She laughed as she took out the clothes, "Oh my god! This looks exactly like what I wore on New Year's Eve eleven years ago!"

"Exactly. Where that tonight babe." He winked.

"You're way too funny. I am going to look ridiculous. And isn't the adult party formal?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Relax. It is all in good fun."

They got ready at around six that night. Troy had the same outfit on from eleven years ago too. She laughed and took a picture. She had done her hair the same way too, something Troy could not achieve since the flow was long left behind. They made their way downstairs. The party was nice. They looked silly in their outdated clothes but that did not matter to them. They ate and drank. It was around eleven o'clock and Troy looked at her.

"Let's sneak into the teen one." Troy whispered.

She giggled, "What?"

"Come on. Let's be spontaneous."

"Okay." She giggled. They made their way down the hall and snuck into the party. There were teenagers everywhere, "This is still the same."

She leaned into Troy and he kissed her head, "This is so funny."

"They still have karaoke! Oh my god." She laughed some more.

"Who's gonna rock the house next?" The emcee said as the spotlights searched the crowd, "You and you! Get up there! You know, someday you guys might thank me for this!"

"Troy!" Gabriella said as they were pushed onto the stage, "Did you do this?"

He shrugged his shoulder and Gabriella turned to the monitor as the first few bars started to play. He began to sing, "Living in my own world… didn't understand… that anything can happen… when you take a chance…"

He watched as Gabriella began to sang, "I never believed in… what I couldn't see… I never opened my heart…"

"Ohh…"

"To all the possibilities…" She smiled and they began to sing together.

"I know that something has changed… never felt this way and right here tonight this could be the start of something new, it feels so right, being here with you, oh, and now looking in your eyes… I feel in my heart… the start of something new…"

Gabriella smiled and squealed as the music began to change and Troy started to sing, "It's hard to believe… That I couldn't see… You were always there beside me…"

Gabriella began singing again, "Thought I was alone… With no one to hold…"

Both of them joined in again, "But you were always right beside me… This feeling's like no other… I want you to know… I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do… I've never had someone, as good for me as you, no one like you… So lonely before, I finally found what I've been looking for…"

The music changed again and Troy saw the tears form in Gabriella's eyes, he began to sing, "We're soaring… flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach…"

She sang through her tears, "If we're trying… yeah we're breaking free…"

"You know the world can see us… in a way that's different than who we are…"

Reaching for his hand, Gabriella continued, "Creating space between us, until we're separate hearts…"

Close together, they sang some more together, "But your faith is gives me strength, strength to believe…"

Troy belted out, "We're breaking free!"

He twirled Gabriella as she sang, "We're soaring!"

"Flying!"

They sang together, "There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach… if we're trying… but we're breaking free, oh we're breaking free…"

The music changed again as Troy kissed her forehead, "You know the words once upon a time, make you listen, there's a reason…"

"Because when you dream there's a chance you'll find, a little laughter, or happy ever after…"

"You're the harmony, to the melody, that's echoing inside my head… a single voice… above the noise… And like a common thread…"

Troy sang alone, "Mmm… you're pulling me…"

"When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong… Oh you are the music in me… yeah it's living in all of us and it's brought us here because, oh, you are the music in me…"

Gabriella was sobbing by the time the music changed again; Troy began, "Once in a lifetime… means there's no second chance… So I believe that you and me, should grab it while we can…"

"Make it last forever… and never give it back…" She smiled, giggling.

They sang together, "it's our turn and I'm loving where we're at…"

Troy smiled at her, "Everyday of our lives…"

Gabriella grabbed his hand, "Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight."

They smiled, "Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith…"

Troy kissed her forehead, "Everyday…"

"From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud…"

Gabriella twirled under his arm, "Take my hand, together we will celebrate…"

"Oh, everyday!" They smiled and kissed.

Troy began to sing again, "Can you imagine… what would happen… if we could have any dream?"

"I'd wish this moment was our to own it, and that it would never leave…" Gabriella smiled.

"Then I would thank that star, that made that wish come true. Oh yeah cause he knows that where you are is where I should be too…"

"Right here, right now, I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view because you mean everything… Right here, I'll promise you somehow, that tomorrow can wait for some other day to be… but right now there's you and me…"

Troy held out his hand and began to dance with her as the music changed again, he said into his microphone, "This one's you babe…"

"Take my hand, take a breath, hold me close, and take one step… Keep your eyes, locked on mine, and let the music be your guide." She sang as she tucked her head into his neck. They began to sing together.

"Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget… to keep dancing, wherever we go next? It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you… it's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way, we do… And we every step together, we just keep on getting better, so can I have this dance? Can I have this dance…?" The music faded off.

Troy smiled, "I've got a lot of things, that I wanna do… all these distractions, our future's coming soon…"

Gabriella sang through her tears, "We're being pulled a hundred different directions, but whatever happens, I know I got you…"

They sang together, "You're in my mind, you're in my heart… It doesn't matter where we are, we'll be all right… even if we're miles apart…. All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you… there's nothing we can't do… I just wanna be with you, only you. No matter where life takes us… nothing can break us apart… You know it's true, I just wanna be with you."

Troy sank down to one knee and pulled out a ring, "Gabriella Elisabeth Montez… I never want to sing with anyone besides you… will you marry me?"

"Troy, oh my god. Of course!" She said through tears.

"So is that a yes?" He smiled.

"In every language. Yes, si, wee, I love you."

"I love you too."


	22. What Is That!

Gabriella held her hand up as she lay in bed. It was January 1st 2018, and she was engaged to Troy Bolton. She smiled. The ring was beautiful. He knew her perfectly and she loved it so much. It was a 3-karat ring. It was made of white gold with a 2.5-karat circular diamond in the center and a half-karat of diamonds surrounding it. The band also had diamonds down the side. It was absolutely stunning. Troy had gotten out of bed a few minutes ago to go get them breakfast and she just stared at the ring the whole time he was gone.

His proposal had been absolutely perfect as well. He managed to make her feel like she was seventeen again. She couldn't believe that he even remembered all those songs, but hearing him sing them last night was something that she would remember forever. Gabriella was so blissfully happy. Even though the past few years with Troy had been shaky, it was perfect now. He had proven that he could love her through it all. She was sure that he was the one person who knew her best. Spending the rest of their lives together just meant that they would have the best days ever. After he had proposed, they had kissed at midnight and then came back to the room and made love for ours before falling asleep entangled in one another's arms.

Gabriella heard the door open and sat up, the sheet wrapped around her naked body, "Hi."

"Hey babe. I got coffee and bagels." He smiled, kissing her and handing her a coffee.

Gabriella smiled, "Ugh… this has been the best weekend. As much as I want to go back to my babies, I really wish we could stay like this forever. I take it back. This is the moment I want to freeze. Not that night up in the tree house."

He sat down on the side of her, "I know. But we get to see the babies and that's perfect too. And now we can plan a wedding."

"I cannot wait. I want to tell our parents today. We need to send a picture of the ring." Gabriella was beaming.

Troy chuckled, "They know already. I asked your mom for her permission."

"You did?" Gabriella said.

He nodded, "I wanted to make sure she was on board. That's what I did the day we went out for lunch when I picked her up on Thanksgiving."

Gabriella launched forward and kissed him, "Could you be any more perfect?"

"Does that mean I can make love to you again before we have to go?" He said cheekily.

She nodded, "Come here."

* * *

"Taylor? Chad?" Gabriella called out as she opened the door to their house.

"In the living room! Ellie! Nate! Who's that?" She heard Taylor say.

Troy and Gabriella rounded the hallway. They saw Taylor and Chad in the living room with the three kids. At seven and nine months, they were playing with one another. They could crawl and enjoyed each other's company. It was adorable. Chad and Taylor were on the floor with them too, something that was incredibly adorable. Taylor was also beginning to have a bump. It had really surprised them that she was pregnant again so soon. But, she said that she wanted five kids and she wanted them all close in age, probably because she had come from a big family herself.

"Hello!" Troy said as Eliana started to crawl towards them, Nate right behind her.

"Hello! Happy New Year!" Taylor said, standing up.

Gabriella smiled, "How was your New Year's Eve?"

"Quiet. It was nice though. We just watched the ball drop and went to bed." Chad smiled.

"We had an amazing time." Troy said. Gabriella picked up Eliana and Taylor gasped.

"What is that?" She squealed.

Gabriella beamed and held her hand out, "Look!"

"Oh my god! Congratulations you guys!" Chad smiled, "Finally got her locked down man, good for you!"

Troy laughed, "Thanks man."

"Gabriella! Oh my god! That ring is gorgeous. How did he do it?" Taylor gushed.

Gabriella smiled again, "Tay… he was so romantic. First, he takes me to the place we met… eleven years after the first time we met. Then, he finds the same freaking outfits we were wearing the night we met each other. So cheesy, but so perfect. Then, he manages to plan this whole elaborate sneaky move where we go into the teen party that is set up exactly like it was when we met. And he has the emcee pick us out of the crowd like they did that night. Then he has this medley of every song we ever sang together in high school and we sang it. And when we were finished… he freaking gets down on one knee and proposes. With this monster ring!"

Taylor squealed, "Wow! Oh my god! I am so happy for you two!" She hugged Gabriella and then Troy.

"Good luck bro, wedding planning is killer."

"Oh my god! You aren't going to be in LA to plan your wedding!" Taylor said.

"We will literally Skype all the time. I promise!" Gabriella smiled, "Because you two obviously know you will be fulfilling maid of honor and best man spots, right?"

"YES!" Taylor jumped up, "Oh my god! Yes! Thank you!"

"You sure man?" Chad asked.

Troy chuckled, "You are my best friend. Of course I want you beside me."

"I can't wait!"


	23. The Rest of the Year

**A/N: The next three chapters will be the last three chapters. Thanks to those who read. Basically this chapter will cover the next year, some big monumental moments. Chapter 24 will be the wedding and honeymoon and the final chapter will be an epilogue, which I am going to make span a few years. Thank you for reading!**

"First Valentine's day as an engaged couple." Gabriella smiled as she came up behind Troy at the kitchen counter, "I cannot wait for tonight."

"Me either baby." He turned around and kissed her passionately.

Gabriella giggled into the kiss, something Troy loved, "I should be home from work around five."

"Perfect. Lauren and Matt said the reservations are at seven so that gives us plenty of time. I cannot believe that Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds agreed to take Ellie and Nate too." Troy said as he put his arms around Gabriella's waist, playfully squeezing her butt.

Gabriella smiled, "Perfect for us though. I'm glad to be spending the evening with Lauren and Matt. I really like them. I'll miss them when we move back to LA."

Troy kissed Gabriella again, "Me too. But I can't wait to be back by Tay and Chad and Kels and Jay again. Even Martha and Ryan. I think now that they're settling down a bit, we'll see them more."

"I agree." Gabriella smiled, "Oh, Troy! I think I finally know when I want to get married."

"When?" Troy asked, still in the same position as before.

"New Year's Eve." Gabriella smiled.

Troy looked into her eyes, "Oh my gosh, Ella, that's perfect."

She giggled, "I thought so too! And… at the ski resort?"

"Baby… that will be so romantic." Troy smiled.

Gabriella nodded, "I figured we're going to have a small wedding anyways. Taylor will have had the baby in July so she won't have another by then. The twins will be nineteen months old. Our parents will be able to take them so we can go on our honeymoon. It'll be perfect."

"I agree. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She kissed Troy deeply, "I have to go to work now though. I'll see you this afternoon. Kiss the babies for me when they get up."

Troy spent the day cleaning and playing with the babies. He was excited for their first Valentine's Day together as a couple in a long time. Gabriella had said it was their first one engaged, but truthfully, they had not been together on a Valentine's Day in four years. He had bought her the most perfect present. He was positively sure that she was going to love it so much. When the babies were napping in the afternoon, Troy showered and dressed. They were going to a nice restaurant right in the heart of Boston, and he was wearing the new suit he had gotten for Christmas. When he got out, he heard Gabriella coming through the door.

"Hi." He called out from the bedroom.

She came into view in the doorway, her lab coat still on, "Well hello, handsome."

"Like the suit?" He smirked.

She grinned, "Makes you look sexy. Cannot wait to rip you out of it later."

He walked over to her and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love _you._ Are the babies up? I haven't seen them all day!" She asked.

Just then they heard a cry, "Now they are."

"I'm gonna feed them and stuff. Then I'll take my shower. I need some baby time." She smiled.

* * *

At six thirty, they dropped Ellie and Nate off with Matt's parents and they made their way to the restaurant.

"God! I love this restaurant!" Lauren smiled as she sipped her glass of wine.

Gabriella nodded, "I agree. It's so lovely."

"So, when are you guys moving back to LA? We're gonna miss you!" Matt said.

Troy smiled, "Hopefully sometime in August. We'll miss you guys too. Too bad I didn't get traded to Boston."

Gabriella laughed, "All our family is on that side of the country. It's just too hard being away. I should have never accepted the job. But at least we got to meet amazing people like you!"

"I bet Los Angeles is amazing. And with a love story like yours, you belong in the movies." Lauren said.

Gabriella laughed, "Oh come on! Your story is so perfect too."

"Meeting on a dating site is terrible." Lauren sighed, "But I do love him."

* * *

Two hours later, and a little bit buzzed, Troy and Gabriella walked back into their home. The kids were staying with Matt's mom overnight; she lived in a condo in this complex down the street as well. Gabriella giggled as she kicked her shoes off.

"Can we do presents now? Please?" She pouted. Troy kissed her and she giggled some more.

"Let's do them in the bedroom!" He said as he grabbed her and flung her over her shoulder. They made their way into the bedroom and Gabriella sat, her legs grossed on the bed.

She clapped her hands, "Yay! First presents as fiancés!"

"Okay. First, I bought us a bottle of champagne and some chocolate covered strawberries." Troy popped the cork and poured her a glass.

"Yay! Troy open mine!" Gabriella giggled as she put her present in front of Troy, "There's two parts!"

Troy opened the smaller of the two boxes first, they were music note cuff links, "Oh Ella… these are beautiful."

"They're engraved! Look!" She pointed as Troy turned them over to look.

He smiled, "Even a hundred miles can't keep us apart because my heart is wherever you are, T&G. Ella… I love it." He kissed her.

"You can wear them at the wedding. And whenever you have to wear a suit for press releases and things like that." Gabriella smiled.

"I love them. They're perfect. Thank you so much." He kissed her again.

She smiled and she clapped her hands together, "Open the second one."

Troy pulled the wrapping paper off and his eyes bulged out of his head, "Ella… oh my god. These are so sexy."

"I wanted to make you a calendar. So you have two whole years of pictures of me too look at."

Troy flipped through the pages. The pictures were gorgeous. He especially liked the ones where she was in his basketball gear. He smiled and felt himself getting hot from looking at the pictures, "Before I get way too excited looking at these, you need to open your present."

He handed her a small box and smiled as she pulled the paper off. She exposed the bracelet that was sprinkled with diamonds and the necklace that matched. She gasped, "Oh my god. They're both engraved too! We're so adorable." She felt tears in her eyes. The bracelet was engraved, "It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you… While the necklace was engraved with "So lonely before, I finally found…. What I've been looking for…"

"Like it?" Troy smiled.

She had tears staining her cheeks, "I love it baby."

She kissed him. And then made love all night.

* * *

"Taylor… which one do you like better?" Gabriella asked over Skype. It was May already. The year in Boston was coming to a close, wedding plans were in full swing, and the twins first birthday was in two days. All of their family and friends were coming to Boston for a huge party that weekend. But today, her and Taylor were deliberating bridesmaid dresses over the webcam on their laptops. Gabriella held up the two choices.

"The colors are for sure dark eggplant, raspberry, silver, and rose gold?"

"Yes… you can see those on the swatch right?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor nodded, "I think the long, strapless one is right. In the dark eggplant; the swishy one though, I don't like the form fitting one."

"Perfect. That's what I thought too. And it will look lovely on you, Kelsi, and Martha." Gabriella smiled.

"Have you decided if you're going to ask Lauren?"

"I don't think they'll even be able to come. So I don't want to put her in an awkward position. I can't wait for you guys to meet her this weekend."

"I know! Me either! Can't wait to see you. JT put that down! Oh Gabs, I gotta go. See you Friday evening!"

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Gabriella called as she walked into the twin's room.

"Mama! Dada!" Ellie called out.

It was their first birthday. Gabriella had been weepy all week and Troy, although he wouldn't admit it, had been too. Their babies were not exactly babies anymore. Eliana was talking. She babbled but she was beginning to ask for what she wanted. Nate was walking. He got around the house so quickly now. They were like a tag team too, one talking and distracting while the other ran away.

"Happy birthday guys!" Troy said as he picked up Nate and set him on the floor, "Do we want to have a special birthday breakfast?"

They clapped their hands together and cheered. Gabriella smiled, "I can't believe they're one!"

"Me either." Troy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It's been a crazy year." She smiled and leaned into him.

"Mama! Come!" Ellie said as she crawled after her brother.

Gabriella chuckled, "Guess we need to go get ready for the day."

After the twins first ever pancake, Gabriella bathed them while Troy set up for the party. It was Mickey and Minnie Mouse themed. Gabriella had spent all day yesterday slaving over the stove and making food. Now, Troy was putting up decorations. Their families and friends had come in last night. It was going to be a big event. Around one, the doorbell rang and the party began.

"Happy Birthday love bugs!" Karen said as she kissed each of her grandchildren on the cheeks.

Gabriella smiled, "Hi mom! Put the presents down over there and have a blast!"

Gabriella had made the party perfect. Eliana was dressed like Minnie and Nate dressed as Mickey. Even Troy and Gabriella had made the effort to look like everyone's favorite mice. Troy put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder, "This is perfect. And you look sexy with those ears on."

She giggled, "You look pretty damn hot as a mouse."

He kissed her, "They aren't even going to remember this."

"But we will." She smiled. He saw that she was wearing her bracelet and necklace from Valentine's Day and he smiled.

After hours of playing and opening presents, it was getting late. The day had brought all their friends together. Taylor and Chad with little JT and her belly, ready to burst. Kelsi and Jason and their little guy Tyler had made their way to Boston. Martha and Ryan and their little girl Lila had also come. Plus Lucille and Jack and Karen had all come for the party. Then they had some friends from Boston there. Lauren and Matt and their three little ones were there. Matt's parents, who had been the go-to Boston babysitter's were there too. At seven, now all that was left before all the guests left was to sing happy birthday. Gabriella put each of her children in their high chairs and Troy placed a cake in front of each of them.

"Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you… happy birthday dear Nathan and Eliana… happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang.

"Blow out the candles guys. Like this!" Troy said, demonstrating what to do. After a few moments, Gabriella and Troy helped their little ones blow the candles out.

"Family picture before they ruin their outfits!" Lucille called out.

Gabriella picked up Nate and Troy picked up Ellie and they smiled as Lucille snapped a photo of their perfect little family.

* * *

"So this is really it?" Lauren said as she played with the kids on the living room floor.

Gabriella nodded, "We leave Saturday morning."

"It's gonna be quiet without you guys around." Matt said.

Troy chuckled, "Well we'll come visit! We're gonna miss you guys!"

"I cannot believe how quickly a year went by. Troy, if you ever play is Boston we better get some tickets." Lauren laughed.

Gabriella giggled, "Of course! You guys are going to come for the wedding too?"

"Yes! We would not miss it for the world." Lauren smiled, "Matt… we should get these guys home and in bed. It's getting late."

Lauren stood up, "Call and text and everything, okay?" She hugged her friends.

"Have a safe trip you guys!" Matt said.

"Bye guys. We'll miss you!" Gabriella said.

"See you soon!" Troy smiled.

As Gabriella shut the front door behind them she sighed, "Who would've thought Boston wouldn't be that bad?"

"I know." Troy squeezed her, "Are you happy we're going back to LA?"

"Yes… very much so. But this place just holds so much for us, you know? It's been our first year back together. And it was such a perfect year. I'll just miss being in our own little bubble."

Troy kissed her, "We're gonna make even more memories together Ella. And it does not matter where we are, as long as we are together."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear as he awoke.

He smiled and with his eyes still closed kissed her, "Thank you babe."

"What do you want to do today?" She ran a hand through his hair.

He smiled again, "Lay here all day long. And don't move a muscle. Well maybe move around a little." He turned over so he was on top of her, holding himself up.

Gabriella giggled, "I wish that was what we could do all day… unfortunately we made babies by doing that and now they want our attention every minute."

"MOMMA! DADA!" They heard at that moment.

"Ah, and the little monsters are awake now. I promise you'll get something special tonight babe." Gabriella said as she got out of bed and strutted away.

Troy groaned, "Don't tease me."

"Good morning Ellie!" Gabriella said as she lifted her out of her crib. "Go tell daddy happy birthday. Wait for brother."

"DADA! DADA! HAP BIRFDAY!" Ellie and Nate cheered as they waddled into Troy and Gabriella's bedroom.

"Thanks bums! What do we want to do on this warm September morning?"

"Bweakfast!" Nathan said.

Gabriella giggled, "I think daddy meant after breakfast."

"PWAY!" Ellie cheered.

"Alright, that is what we are gonna do then momma. Bweakfast and pway." Troy joked.

They spent a day as a family. Troy started pre-season next week and wanted to milk every moment with his family. Gabriella made eggs and bacon, Troy's favorite for breakfast. Then, they went to the park and played outside for hours. When they returned home, a quick dip in the pool cooled them all off. At around three, their nanny, Allie, came over because Troy and Gabriella had dinner plans.

"Say bye momma! Bye daddy!" Allie said as the twins waved, "Happy birthday daddy!"

"Bye love bugs!" Troy called.

"See you in the morning muffins." Gabriella smiled.

Twenty minutes later they were seated in a restaurant surrounded by their friends. Martha and Ryan gushed over their photos of seven month Lila. Kelsi and Jason smiled as they told everyone when Tyler's first birthday party would be. Taylor and Chad talked about how nice it was being out. This was the first time they went out since the birth of their second son, Jayden Michael. They all celebrated Troy's birthday, and talked about the upcoming nuptials between the two. It was a brilliant evening filled with wine, food, and friends.

* * *

"Look at how cute they all are!" Taylor gushed as the kids stood in line. It was Halloween, the first Halloween that all the kids were there. Kelsi and Jason had little eleven-month-old Tyler dressed as a pumpkin. Martha and Ryan had Lila dressed as an adorable little lamb. Taylor and Chad had JT dressed as a lion and little Jayden dressed as a monkey. And Troy and Gabriella had dressed Nathan as Thing 1 and Eliana as Thing 2. It was adorable.

"Ugh! I cannot believe how big they're getting!" Gabriella said, "Trick or treating already! Who's ready?"

In truth, only Ellie, Nate, and JT were old enough. But that meant the whole gang was going to go out and walk around.

"Mama! Dada! Candy now?" Ellie asked.

Troy chuckled, "Yes crazy girl. Candy now."

"Dada. We get candy!" Nate beamed.

"Yes you do munchkin!" He smiled.

They walked around the entire neighborhood that Troy and Gabriella and Chad and Taylor lived in. The little ones ran up to each door, yelling "Twick or tweat!" at anyone who opened the door. On the way back, they were exhausted and fell asleep in Troy and Gabriella's arms. It was the perfect night before the start of a busy two months of wedding mayhem.

* * *

"Ella! What time is the flight tomorrow?" Troy called.

"Eleven thirty! I can't believe we're getting married Friday!"

Troy smiled as he packed his bag, "Me either beautiful. But I've waited long enough."

She walked out of the bathroom, her hair wet, "I know. I'm so excited babe."

"Me too." He said, she sat on the bed and he leaned forward to kiss her.

She smiled, "I just hope the kids are good on the plane."

"Since they have to be up so early hopefully they'll sleep."

"True."

Troy looked around the room, "Any last minute stuff we have to do?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Venue is cleared. Menu is done. Cake is being made as we speak. Tuxedos are shipped. Dresses are shipped. Photographer is booked. Decorations are being set up Thursday. Rehearsal dinner spot is set up. Everything is to a T!"

"Perfect. Only the best for you."

"You have the rings, right?" Gabriella asked.

Troy held up the box, "Right here."

"Then everything is literally perfect." She yawned.

"Oh don't tell me you're tired." He said, moving closer to her.

"I am! And Troy… we said no sex this week! It will make the wedding night more special." She giggled.

"It's already been a week though!" He said, exasperated.

She smiled, "Even better."

"Ugh, I know you're right but I don't want you to be.

She placed a quick peck on his lips, "I love you."

"I love you."


	24. The Start of Something New

"But mama, it's er-wee!" Nate complained as Gabriella pulled him out of his crib at three in the morning.

She smiled to herself, "I know bum. But we're gonna go on the airplane. Remember?"

Nate perked up, "I fo-got! This is da best day ever!"

"Good. Now let's get your bum changed and into those clothes. Daddy and Ellie are gonna beat us if we don't hurry up.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the kitchen with a clean and dressed Nathan twenty minutes later. Troy was already downstairs with Ellie. He had all their bags lined up near the door and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I made you one too. On the counter. I'm gonna bring the bags outside. Get their shoes on." Troy said. Gabriella chuckled to herself. He was not a morning person.

The bags were loaded and they made their way to the airport. They checked their bags and made their way through security. Gabriella got her and Troy another cup of coffee while he sat with the twins at the gate. They boarded and sat down in their seats. Gabriella set the twins up to watch a movie and both her and Troy fell asleep themselves. Two and a half hours later and they were in Colorado.

"Babe… I'll get the bags, find a cart."

"Okay. Ellie, Nate, help mama find a cart!" Gabriella said as she held each of their hands.

When she found one, she walked back towards the luggage claim, Troy smiled, "Let the wedding festivities begin!"

Gabriella kissed his cheek, "I cannot wait to become Gabriella Bolton."

"What time is it?" Troy asked as they began to push the luggage out of the airport.

"Almost one in the afternoon. We should get them to the hotel for a nap. I also have my last fitting of my dress at four. And we need to go review the ballroom tonight."

"Ballroom?"

"Apparently that's what they call the little karaoke room." Gabriella chuckled.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy put the twins to bed around eight that evening. Then, they sat in the hot tub on their balcony.

"Everything seems perfect." Gabriella smiled.

Troy poured her a glass of wine, "And I know you, Miss Perfection. You checked everything four times."

"Yes I did. Menu is set, guest list is perfect, dresses and tuxedos are all ironed and pressed. The DJ has our song list. The photographer is ready. The décor is simply perfect. All that's left to do is my nails, hair, makeup, and the actual big day! Wait… you wrote your vows right? And have the rings?"

"Yes dear." Troy kissed her, "Even if something went wrong… it would still be perfect because I'm marrying you. Remember to have fun love."

* * *

"Hello!" Gabriella squealed as she saw Taylor and Kelsi walk through the doors to the hotel.

"Good morning! Ah! It's finally Bolton wedding weekend!" Kelsi smiled, "Jay… I'll take Ty, go get our room keys."

Gabriella smiled, "I am just so excited. Our parents arrived this morning. And now you guys are here. Martha and Ryan will be here this afternoon! It's all becoming so real!"

Taylor hugged her friend, "I cannot believe you are getting married. This is perfect. Chad is just outside getting the luggage. JT and Jayden need a serious nap though. What time are we all getting together?"

"We have dinner at five. I figured early because we all have little kids. Oh and tomorrow is your guys' last dress fitting! Wednesday we have a spa day, then rehearsal stuff Thursday. Then the big day, and the new year, on Friday!"

"Perfect. I'm gonna get them down for a nap."

"Ty too. See you at five!" Kelsi smiled.

* * *

"Yes! They're perfect!" Gabriella gushed as Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha emerged wearing their eggplant colored dresses.

Karen Montez smiled, "I love them Gab."

"So do I!" Lucille Bolton clasped her hands together, "I cannot believe in two days you will finally be my daughter-in-law."

"Gabby… these fit so perfect. I love them!" Martha smiled.

Gabriella felt tears welling up, "Thank you guys for being a part of my big day. I could not possibly have done all of this without you guys. I am so happy to have such amazing women in my life. Thank god my mom's company transferred her to Albuquerque all those years ago!"

"I agree!" Taylor hugged her friend, "I'm so glad you got through to those stupid basketball boys."

Everyone laughed. Kelsi smiled, "I can't wait to play the song I composed for you guys!"

"I can't wait to hear it." Gabriella smiled, "Okay! Let's get these off and go get some lunch!"

"How was your day?" Troy asked later as they cut up an apple for the kids.

Gabriella smiled, "So perfect. The bridesmaids' dresses look beautiful. Our moms' dresses are so perfect too.

"That's awesome. Nate, Ellie, are you ready to party?"

"Yeah!" They cheered.

"Mama… dada… you getting married!" Nate smiled, apple chunks in his little teeth.

Gabriella giggled, "That's right little dude. We are getting married."

"I love wedding's." Eliana sighed happily.

Troy burst out laughing, "Oh and how many have you been too?"

"Eleventy-twelve daddy." She said, matter-of-factly.

Gabriella laughed, "She must be quite the expert then, Troy."

"Twoy! Twoy! Twoy!" Nate cheered.

"Hey, that's daddy to you mister!" Troy tickled him.

"Who wants to nap before we go out with all the aunties and uncles and grandmas and grandpa?" Gabriella asked.

"NOOOOO!" They yelled.

"Oh but if we don't get some sleep in… the tickle monster will come again!" Troy put his hands up. The twins shrieked and Gabriella laughed as she helped them get into their beds for a nap. Twenty minutes later when they were asleep, Gabriella was sitting on the couch in their room, reading.

"Hey Troy… I cannot believe we're getting married in two days." She smiled.

"Me either. But I can't wait." He kissed her, "And a whole ten days to us after that. Bora Bora here we come!"

"I know. Ugh, I cannot wait to be tan and happy." She smiled.

"I'm gonna shower. Care to join?" Troy winked.

Gabriella shook her head, "Two days buddy. Two more days."

He groaned and stomped off. A few hours later, after they had both showered and gotten the twins dressed, they were sitting at a table with their six closest friends and parents. The chatter was loud and happy. Everyone felt good to be together. It was a great time for them all and they were all ecstatic that it was finally working out for two of their closest friends since high school. It was about time they got to be happy… and the fact that they were together and happy was even better.

* * *

Gabriella put on the light pink dress she had gotten for the rehearsal dinner and smiled. In about twenty-four hours she would be Gabriella Elisabeth Bolton. She took a deep breath. This was what she had wanted since she was sixteen. It had been eleven years since she had met the love of her life and now here they were, in that same place, getting ready to commit to one another forever.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She heard Troy, breaking her train of thought.

"Just how surreal this is." She smiled, "Did you ever think after that night eleven years ago that we would ever see one another again?"

He shook his head, "Nope. I thought I was gonna go back to East High and date that cheerleader Maya."

"Ugh… I hated her. Those big boobs and she was always so perky. Her personality, not her boobs, they were saggy."

Troy laughed and kissed Gabriella's head, "I'm glad you showed up that next Monday though. Made all my dreams come true."

"I'm so glad I met you. Remember Twinkle Town, Arnold?"

"How could I ever forget that, Minnie?" They both laughed.

"This is so perfect. I feel like I'm in a movie." She laid her head against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head again, "Like our own musical."

"High school musical." She laughed.

"We gotta get going. The rehearsal starts in fifteen."

"Are the kids up?"

He shook his head, "No, I figured I'd keep them asleep as long as possible."

"Good thinking. Let's go start the rest of our lives together." She smiled.

* * *

Gabriella opened her eyes at seven in the morning the next day. She smiled and rolled over to Troy and kissed his nose, "We're getting married today!"

He opened his eyes, "I know. I can't wait."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby."

"I was up all night. Too giddy." Gabriella smiled.

Troy chuckled, "Like a kid on Christmas."

"No! That was last week silly. This is like a woman on her wedding day. Let's get up. I have to leave in about twenty minutes. Then I won't see you until tonight."

"When I can finally devour that body of yours." He said, slapping her on the butt when she got up.

"Daddy! No hitting!' Nate said from the crib set up in the corner of the room.

Gabriella laughed, "That's right, no hitting!"

* * *

"Gabriella! Have something to eat please!" Karen said as her daughter was having her hair done, "You will pass out. I know you."

Gabriella sighed, "Fine. Get me a croissant and a coffee."

"Thank you!" Karen smiled.

"Gabs! Like my hair?" Taylor said as she showed off a head full of curlers.

Gabriella laughed, "Beautiful Taylor. I don't know if I can let you go out like that… Chad might jump on you during the ceremony."

Kelsi came walking in, "Gabs… I don't know why you aren't eating. This breakfast is spectacular."

"I agree!" Martha said, "It has everything."

"I planned on eating once my hair was done. Don't fill up on breakfast. We have lunch too."

"Ugh. You treat us too well." Taylor said and they all laughed.

"Mama! I here!" Eliana announce as she entered the room holding Lucille's hand, "Time to get pretty."

Gabriella smiled, "Oh you're already pretty. But yes, we are gonna get your hair done like a big girls."

"I am a big girl." She said.

"You're turning into a teenager and you aren't even two yet. God Martha, Lila and Ellie are the only girls… you're the only one who will understand."

"Well… hopefully not for long!" Kelsi said.

Everyone gasped, Taylor said, "Are you pregnant?"

Kelsi nodded, "Thirteen weeks. Ty just turned one and we want to have three or four, so we figured we could keep them close together, that way we don't get too used to not having babies around."

"Kels! Congratulations! Oh no, you can't drink tonight!" Gabriella said.

"That's okay! I will have a glass of sparkling cider and ring in the new year with the little ones."

"Speaking of little ones, where are all your children?"

"Lila's napping. Ryan has her though. The guys don't really need to do much so he said he'd watch her. I think they're playing basketball and you know he doesn't really do that. So he's hanging with the little boys and Lila. Watching Troy, Chad, and Jay play."

"Ryan, good ol' Ryan…" Kelsi giggled, "I love him, Martha. You got yourself a prize."

"Oh you love Jay." She laughed.

"Oh I do. But Ryan is so sweet too."

"Can you believe we all actually stayed together?" Gabriella smiled, "Troy and I were talking about that this morning. Imagine if I had never moved to Albuquerque?"

"We would definitely not all be here." Taylor laughed, "I despised Chad until you came along."

"You really are responsible for bringing us all together Gab." Martha smiled.

"We owe it all to you. You freaky math girl." Kelsi laughed.

Karen and Lucille came back in, Eliana with her grandmother's, "Mama… we got you bweakfast!"

"Thank you baby girl. Let's get that hair done."

* * *

"Oh my goodness, mi amor… you look beautiful!" Karen clasped her hands over her mouth, "I wish your father was here to see this."

"I do too. But I know he's watching mom." Gabriella smiled. Her gown was on now. It was about an hour until the ceremony. She felt the happy butterflies in her stomach… the same kind she used to get before her and Troy would sing.

"Gab… that dress is stunning." Lucille said.

She had bought an A-line gown. It was soft looking, with a sweetheart neckline and capped lace sleeves. The skirt was complete lace and it fell around her perfectly. There were beads and gems here and there, just enough to look completely elegant. She had her hair curled loosely around her face and a long lace and beaded veil that covered her face but could also be turned back. She had on short heels that matched her dress. The train was long and beautiful.

"Thank you. God… I am so excited." She smiled.

"Flowers are here!" Taylor said as she came in. Her, Martha, and Kelsey all wore the eggplant dresses that fit loosely and went down to the floor. Their bouquets would be filled with that same eggplant and also touches of raspberry and silver, tied with rose gold bows that would match the men's tuxedos. They had eggplant ties and a raspberry and silver boutonniere. The décor in the room would match exactly. Eliana was in a dress that mimicked her mothers, with a rose gold sash around the middle. Nate would be in a little tux that mimicked his father's. The day was turning out to be exactly perfect. Lucille was in a navy blue dress that went to right above her knee. It looked perfect on her and compliments Gabriella's colors perfectly. Karen was wearing a lilac dress that went to the middle of her calf and it look amazing on her as well. Jack wore a suit that matched the rest of the boys. Gabriella was so happy.

"Are you ready to take some pictures?" Martha asked.

"Very ready! Then I'm ready to get married."

* * *

Jack smiled at Gabriella as she stood outside the doors of the hall, "You look beautiful Miss. Montez."

"Last time you can call me that." She giggled.

He smiled again, "Glad you'll be the next Mrs. Bolton. Troy picked a good one."

"Glad your impression of me changed after the gym incident in the eleventh grade."

"Me too. I'm honored to be walking you down the aisle." He held his arm out, "You ready?"

"More than anything." She said, taking his arm.

The music began and first down the aisle was Martha and Ryan, then Kelsi and Jason. Chad was already waiting by Troy so Taylor descended the aisle alone. Then, Lucille and Karen walked down the aisle, one with Nate and one with Ellie, who carried the rings and placed flower petals on the ground. Then the music picked up. Gabriella took a deep breath as she came into view. She saw the room filled with guests. Aunts and Uncles. Cousins. Friends from high school. Colleagues.

Then her eyes met Troy's. She smiled at Troy, who was looking at her in the most loving way ever. He winked back and she blushed. Even though the room was full, it felt like it was only the two of them. She and Jack reached the end of the aisle and the JP smiled.

Troy stepped forward and took Gabriella's arm. He peeled back her veil and smiled, "You look beautiful."

"You look handsome." She said as they stepped up to in front of the JP.

The JP began with the introductions, "Today there will be no dearly beloved, no betrothed, and no ancient rhyme of the married. Today there are no dead languages to solemnize vows that are very much alive and will remain so for a lifetime. Today promises become permanent and friends become family. However, this day is not about the words spoken or the rings exchanged, nor is it about grand pronouncements and recessional marches. This day – the day of Gabriella and Troy's wedding – is about love. One of my favorite authors once wrote _,_ "If love is not all, then it is nothing: this principle, and its opposite, collide down all the years of my breathless tale." Gabriella and Troy, your breathless tale is about to begin. If love is not all, then it is nothing. Its opposite – If love is all, then it is everything – is going to be the basis for every aspect of your relationship. All you have to do is simply love one another and that love shows through in everything you do for one another, how you treat each other, in good times and bad. Love isn't just a word; it's an action. Love isn't something you say, it's something you do. Love is genuine, honest, and open, compassionate and kind, passionate and blind, love doesn't know space or time, nor look through jealous eyes, and in the modified words of Paul in his letter to the Corinthians, "Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. Love never dies." There are many different kinds of love, almost if not all of which are represented here today. There is romantic love, the love of parents and children, of brothers and sisters and family, and love among friends. Not only do Gabriella and Troy love one another romantically – and they do, you can see it in every look, every touch, every moment they're together – they also love one another as friends. In fact, they're best friends, constantly giggling and taunting and teasing and very plainly and obviously having fun together. That love and enjoyment of each other as best friends will sustain them through this marriage. In addition, the love collectively in this room, from friends and family, will help sustain and support the promises they make today. All of us here will help solidify this bond, as these two individuals are joined as husband and wife. This new journey will be at times richly rewarding and extremely difficult, but, most importantly; it will be a journey you take together. Marriage is much more than your signatures on a legal contract. You are promising, in front of all these people you love, that you want to be with each other and only each other for the rest of your lives, and that you will do everything in your power to honor the promises you are making here today. For their part, the people who love you will also do everything in their power to try to help you hold up your end of the bargain."

Gabriella and Troy smiled at one another as the JP continued; "Troy and Gabriella have asked their friend, and Gabriella's maid of honor, to read the prayer this evening."

Taylor stepped forward and unfolded a piece of paper, "Let us pray. God, we ask for your blessings upon this man and woman, as we celebrate this momentous occasion in their lives. Grant them happiness and contentment as they establish their new home, create a new family and explore the depths of their love for one another and for you. Bless their families and friends and the relationships, which have supported, strengthened and sustained them throughout their lives. Bless their home as a place of love and of peace. And if times grow hard and tempers grow short, help them to look into their hearts and remember the love that brought them here today. Amen."

The JP smiled as Taylor stepped back and continued, "I kindly ask the parents of Gabriella and Troy please rise. The marriage of Gabriella and Troy is more than just the union of two people in love. It's also the joining of two families, of two sets of friends and of two patterns of life. Who stands with this woman in support and blessing of this marriage?"

Karen, Lucille and Jack smiled as they replied, "We do."

"Who stands with this man in support and blessing of this marriage?"

They smiled again and said, "We do."

The JP went on, "As these two people join together in marriage, they ask for the support and love of not only their families, but of their friends as well. On this day, they ask that you be more than only friends of Gabriella or only friends of Troy. They ask that you recognize their special union and welcome them both as your friends in your lives. Parents, please kindly be seated. Thank you. We now close our eyes and bring to mind any loved ones who could not be here today. Though they are absent physically, we invoke, through our thought and prayers, their loving presence. We pray that God might multiply beyond measure the blessings from these loved ones to this loving couple, and any children who might one day be a part of this union. Now, from our hearts, we ourselves visualize and sanctify all the blessings we would bestow on Bride and Groom in their lives as a couple and a family. And in our sincere desire to bless, we in turn, are blessed also. Blessed Be."

Gabriella took a moment to think about her dad and smiled at Troy, she knew he was thinking of the same thing.

"The couple has asked their friend and Troy's best man, Chad, to do a reading."

Chad stepped forward, and smiled, "Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. In marriage the "little" things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world. It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is not only marrying the right person — it is being the right partner."

"Thank you Chad. The bride and groom have decided to take part in a traditional hands ceremony. I ask that you please join hands as I read to you… These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. These are the hands that will work along side yours as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief temporarily comes your way. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children. These are the hands that will give you support and encouragement to chase down your dreams. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. These are the hands that will lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into eyes that are filled with overwhelming love for you. And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch."

"Troy and Gabriella… we move forward to the declaration of consent. In which you will make your intentions clear. We are here today, to celebrate the love, which Gabriella and Troy have for each other, and to give social recognition to their decision to commit their lives and accept each other totally. Do you Troy take Gabriella, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to share your life openly, standing with her in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love forever more?

Troy beamed and said, "I do."

"Do you Gabriella take Troy, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with him in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love forever more?

Gabriella smiled, tears in her eyes, "I do."

"Gabriella and Troy are here to marry each other. No one else's will, can create such a union. It is their words, their intentions, their vision, that must define and shape this marriage. So I call upon them now to state their promise before this group: the pledges that will bind them together. Troy, as you look into Gabriella's eyes, please say your vows."

Troy began, "Gabriella. Eleven years ago on this very day… you and I walked into this room, completely oblivious of what would be happening to either of us that night. But I can tell you, that it was definitely the start of something new. When we sang together, something in my heart just felt right. That had never happened to me before. For some reason, I knew you were special. When you showed up that next Monday in Ms. Darbus's homeroom, I couldn't believe it. I knew then that it had to be fate. You made me forever happy to be freaky callback boy, as long as it meant I got to be on the side of freaky math girl. Singing with you has given me all the light I need. Being Arnold and Minnie in the eleventh grade was only the first step in our forever. I know that I might not have been perfect every step of the way… but it just shows how perfect you are. You are kind, caring, loving, compassionate, beautiful, passionate, perfect. Everyday with you feels like a moment in a musical. I could have never wish. I would follow you anywhere, you will always be the lead. I just have one wish and I know it will be true. That everyday we fall more and more in love with one another. Thank you for being the mother to my children, the love of my life, and now my wife. I love you… right here, right now, I wish I could make this moment last. But being with you everyday of my life will be complete… because right now there's you and me. I love you Gabriella Elisabeth Montez." Troy finished and Gabriella felt her face damp with tears. She wiped under her eyes with a tissue Taylor provided.

The JP smiled and continued, "Gabriella, as you look into Troys eyes, please say your vows."

"Troy… once in a lifetime… means there's no second chance. Meeting you eleven years ago, on this day, in this room, was that single chance. Everyday of my life I am so thankful that I took it. It really was the start of something new when I sang on stage with you. You made me feel like I was special. Being with you wasn't hard… it was natural. Whenever I found you in my homeroom on my first day at East High, I knew this was what I was looking for. Catching you hiding behind the mop in the hallway is my favorite memory… because it was the day I realized you and I were alike. And it meant that maybe, just maybe, I had a chance to be something else than the freaky math girl. I'm so glad that I broke free from everything that had kept me locked up inside for seventeen years before I met you. You brought the music out of me, and I know that means that you are the music in me. Our love may not have been perfect, but it is ours. You are kind, compassionate, loving, caring, and so handsome. I love that you are, and have always been, passionate about whatever you do. Your mistakes are minuscule compared to the amount of times you've made me feel perfect. Although I would give anything to be back in the tree house on the night of the winning championship game our senior year, I know that right here, right now, we are even better. I am so happy I am with you… because everyday feels like kindergarten. I love you Troy Alexander Bolton… you are the music in me." Gabriella said, finishing through tears. Troy reached out and wiped one off of her cheek.

The JP smiled, "That was beautiful. May I have the rings please? The circle has frequently been used to symbolize eternity. The ring, like the circle, is a reminder of the perfection and endurance of Gabriella and Troy's commitment to and love for one another. Troy, as you place the ring on Gabriella's finger, please repeat after me: I give you this ring…"

Troy smiled, "I give you this ring…"

"As a reminder…"

"As a reminder…"

"That I will love, honor, and cherish you…

Troy continued, "That I will love, honor and cherish you…"

"In all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever."

He slid the white gold diamond band, engraved on the inside with 'You are the music in me' over her knuckled, "In all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever." He smiled at her again; tears filled his eyes too. She giggled to herself as she prepared to slide his ring on.

The JP went on, "Gabriella, as you place the ring on Troy's finger, please repeat after me: I give you this ring…"

She sniffled and smiled, "I give you this ring…"

"As a reminder…"

"As a reminder…"

"That I will love, honor, and cherish you…"

She looked into his eyes, "That I will love, honor, and cherish you…"

"In all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever."

"In all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever." She slid the ring onto his finger and pushed a little as it got stuck, the whole room laughed and she cheered a little as it finally slid on. Troy laughed and smiled, he just wanted to kiss her now.

The JP smiled as he continued, "May these rings remind you that your love, like the sun, warms all that it touches, like the moon, brightens up the night, like the eye, is a gateway to your innermost soul. And your love, like the arms that embrace you, makes everything right with the world."

Gabriella and Troy continued to look into each other's eyes… they knew the ceremony was approaching it's end. The JP continued on, "Gabriella and Troy have chosen as a couple to perform a Love Letter & Wine Box ceremony. This box contains a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a love letter from each to the other. The letters describe the good qualities they find in one another, the reasons they fell in love, and their reasons for choosing to marry. The letters are sealed in individual envelopes and they have not seen what the other has written. Should Gabriella and Troy ever find their marriage facing hardships, they will open this box, sit and drink the wine together, then read the letters they wrote to one another to be reminded of the reasons why they are together. The hope is, however, that Gabriella and Troy will never have a reason to open this box. And if this is the case, they are to open this box to share and enjoy on their 5th year wedding anniversary, replenish and open on their 10th anniversary, and so on."

Troy and Gabriella were still looking at each other, lost in the magic of the day… "Remember that your love is the basis for this marriage; desire nothing else, fear nothing else and allow your love to blossom into what love was meant to be. Allow for spaces in your time together, giving each other room to grow. Love one another; allow that love to be a source of strength, which feeds your soul. _Fill_ one another's cup, but drink each from your own. Share your bread, but have each your own slice. Sing and dance together, but remember that though you may move together, you each must dance your own steps. None of us knows what the future will bring . . . the important thing is to live today to the fullest and face tomorrow with the certainty that you can accept and handle what it brings. Gabriella and Troy, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and wife and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise. You may kiss the bride."

Troy leaned down towards Gabriella and she threw her arms around his neck, they kissed for what felt like an eternity. They took in the perfectness of that moment as their family and friends cheered. Troy pulled away and smiled at her, as he began to sing, "This could be the start… of something new…" Gabriella joined in as they sang the whole song, as they had eleven years ago on that very day, in that very spot.

The JP said as they finished, "Ladies and gentleman, it is now my pleasure to present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Troy and Gabriella Bolton."

They made their way down the aisle and out into the snowy Colorado night for pictures. They spent an hour with their parents, children, and wedding party, taking pictures and having hors d'oeuvres while their guests enjoyed theirs inside the hall. When they were finished, they rejoined their guests. Gabriella and Troy and their guests sat down for dinner, enjoying either steak, chicken, or shrimp. They ate and laughed and hung out with their kids and made their way around saying hello to everyone that had attended. Chad and Taylor made their way to the front of the room.

"Could I have everyone's attention?" Chad said into a microphone, a few moments later the chatter stopped and Troy and Gabriella looked at their friends, Chad continued, "I have known Troy since pre-k. We have been the best of friends since we could practically talk. He's the one person I trusted with everything growing up. Although their were times we did not always see eye to eye, he was my brother, and that meant more than anything else in the world. When I met Gabriella, I will admit, we did not hit it off. I was afraid she was taking my brother to the dark side… with leotards and tights. But after getting to know the sweet girl she is, I could not have asked for a better person for my best friend to spend his life with. I love you both, to Troy and Gabs!" Everyone toasted and Taylor began to speak.

"I met Gabriella in the eleventh grade… and I basically told her Troy was a stupid jerk who she couldn't waste time on. Although I hate being wrong, I am glad I was this time. It has been amazing to watch their love grow and blossom. I am so happy to see them where they are today, and so proud that Chad and I are their best friends. You two make a beautiful couple. Keep singing, keep dancing, keep smiling, and keep on being you. I love you both to the ends of the earth. Congratulations!" Taylor raised her glass.

The DJ spoke up, "Now we're going to have the couple's first dance to a song composed by their friend, and Gabriella's bridesmaid, Kelsi Nielsen."

Troy and Gabriella danced and Kelsi began to play their song… it was beautiful. She had mixed together perfectly every song she had ever written for them, creating one beautiful love song. When they finished, they sealed it off with a kiss and broke apart.

"Now the groom would like to have a mother son dance… that the bride will also be taking part in with their son Nathan." The DJ said as he began to play Unforgettable by Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole.

Lucille smiled at her son, "Thank you for giving me the most perfect daughter in-law."

"You're welcome. Thanks for being the most perfect mama." He kissed her cheek, "And for putting up with basketball this long. You must actually hate me and dad."

"I could never. Not a day in my life." Lucille laid her head on Troy's shoulder, "You aren't my little boy anymore."

"I am though gwamma!" Nate said as he and Gabriella got closer.

Lucille laughed, "That you are baby."

The song drifted off as everyone clapped and Gabriella squeezed Nate and Troy hugged his mom. The DJ handed Jack the microphone, "Gabriella… I know you didn't want a father daughter dance because your dad isn't here to see you tonight. But I have to say; although the moment we met we didn't exactly get off to the best start… I'm so glad it's you in my son's life. If you would, dance with me, because I hope that I can be like a father to you… and I hope I make Antonio proud."

Karen smiled, "Oh Jack… you are the sweetest!"

Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "Of course. Troy, dance with Ellie!" The song "You'll Be in My Heart" from Tarzan began and Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you coach. You picked the perfect song. I can feel my dad here tonight."

"I'm glad Gabs… I hope you know we love you. And are so happy that Troy is finally with you." Jack kissed her forehead.

As the song finished, plates were cleared, and the newlyweds made their way over to the cake. Their little ones were at their feet as the photographer snapped pictures. Their friends cheered them on. Gabriella and Troy placed their hands atop one another and sliced through the cake, cutting two pieces. Troy picked his up as did Gabriella. They fed each other a bite. Gabriella wiped some frosting onto Troy's nose to which he smeared a bit on her cheek. The kissed and fed some to the babies before they danced the night away. At around eleven, Troy and Gabriella, along with their friends, put their kids to bed. They returned in more New Year's festive attire and rejoined the rest of their guests to celebrate the holiday.

"Mr. Bolton, Miss. Montez." They heard from behind them.

Gabriella smiled, "Hi Ms. Darbus! Thank you so much for coming. I can't believe you came all the way out to Colorado for us."

"Well I had to see two of my favorite students ever get married." She smiled.

Troy hugged her, "Thank you. You're basically the whole reason we're together."

"Ah, the theatre can do that to people. I told you that you belonged with him, Miss. Montez. Or Mrs. Bolton now. If I remember correctly at the last East High wedding these were not the nuptials being planned. Glad to see you're back on track."

Gabriella hugged the teacher, "All thanks to a little thing called music."

"I'm so happy to see that my students all took valuable lessons from my classroom. Please, if you're ever back in Albuquerque, come speak to my class. Maybe a good old-fashioned love story will kick them into gear." She smiled.

"We definitely will." Troy smiled.

She laughed, "You even helped me to get along with your father. Who would've ever thought I would attend basketball games and he would attend musicals?"

"Not me, that's for sure." Troy laughed.

"Enjoy your evening. I'll be around. Sitting with Coach and Lucy." She smiled, "Congratulations."

As she walked away, Gabriella turned to Troy, "She is my favorite woman ever."

"Me too. Right behind you of course." He kissed her.

The clock struck eleven forty-five and favors were passed around. The company was drunk and happy. It was loud and Dick Clark's New Year's Eve special was playing. Gabriella sat in Troy's lap. The DJ began to play their song.

"This could be the start of something new…" Troy sang.

"It feels so right, to be here with you, oh…" She smiled.

The sang together, "And now looking in your eyes… I feel in my heart… the start of something new."

"TEN!" Their friends and family began to cheer.

"NINE! EIGHT!" They joined in.

The whole room began to yell, "SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Troy looked at Gabriella, "And eleven year's later, I will kiss you while the fireworks go off."

Gabriella giggled as she leaned into her husband and kissed him passionately, "I love you."

"I love you."

"When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong…" Troy whispered into her ear.

"Oh, you are the music in me…" She smiled.

They kissed one last time as they entered the New Year as newlyweds. Gabriella and Troy Bolton, everyday, right here, right now, in every language, they were together, and never breaking free from it.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE EPILOGUE AND FINAL CHAPTER. It is a long chapter and is taking me awhile to write it. Hope to have it up by the weekend. Thanks everyone for reading!**


	25. The End

**I'm writing this as if it is Eliana's wedding day… the chapter will be a series of flashbacks. It is the epilogue. Enjoy!**

Gabriella rolled over in bed and kissed Troy, "Good morning. Our daughter is getting married today."

Troy groaned, "If I don't open my eyes… it is so not happening."

Gabriella laughed, "Oh come on. It's an exciting day. Nate's been gone for a year. Ellie was next."

"I'm gonna cry today Gabriella." He said as he opened one eye just a bit.

"So am I, but I'm still happy for our daughter." She brushed the hair away from Troy's face.

He sighed, "It's like we blinked and now they're twenty-eight."

Gabriella moved closer to Troy and he draped an arm around her, "I know… but at least we've had a beautiful life."

"You're right…" He said, kissing her head, "We have. Remember all the good times we've had?"

"I do…" She smiled.

"It's been a pretty eventful life we've had. Been together for thirty-eight years now Ella."

"Thirty-eight years well spent." She giggled.

They were fifty-five now. Well past their prime. But every time they looked at one another, they saw the person they had met at seventeen; the same young, bubbly, giddy teenager who had changed their lives. Gabriella still saw the shaggy haired, blue-eyed boy who loved to play basketball. Troy still saw the long, curly haired brown-eyed girl who was amazing in school but taught him how to sing. Every day they spent together kept them young. Their love story was special and perfect.

"Ugh… I'd give anything to go back to when we first got married…"

"Troy!" Gabriella called as Troy walked into the house after practice. It was a warm October night. She had taken the weekend off to travel to Troy's games in Kansas City. Eliana and Nate were two now. It was almost a year since Gabriella and Troy had been married.

"Yes dear?" He said coming up the stairs, "Hello, how was your day?"

She squealed, "No! NO! I have news?"

Troy looked at her, "Yes?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"What?!" Troy's eyes grew wide.

"Twelve weeks! I realized I missed my period last month and the month before I was just spotting but didn't realize I could've been pregnant!"

Troy picked her up and spun her around while she giggled. He kissed her passionately, "Oh my god! We're having another baby!"

"Can we tell the twins? Do you think I'm far enough along?"

"Hell yeah you are. We're taking them out for ice cream and having a party! Let's get them."

She laughed, "I can't believe we're having another baby."

"Me either. But it's gonna be great."

Gabriella awoke nine months later to pain shooting through her stomach. This pregnancy had been easy compared to the twins. No backaches, no weird cravings, no morning sickness. She figured that because of that, labor would be a breeze, but boy was she wrong. She reached out and shook Troy.

"What?" He said, rolling over.

She sucked in a deep breath as another contraction hit, "It is time."

Troy rubbed his eyes, "Really?"

"YES REALLY! JESUS CHRIST GET UP!" She yelled.

He jumped up, "Sorry! Okay, I'll get the bag. Call Taylor."

Gabriella winced in pain, "Okay…"

It was one in the morning. This baby had no courtesy for others, Gabriella thought. He couldn't have just let her sleep until eight or so. Taylor and Chad arrived with JT and Jayden fifteen minutes later and hugged Troy and Gabriella as they left.

"TROY…" She screamed in pain, "GET ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!"

"Ella… calm down. Squeeze my hand." Troy said calmly.

She grabbed his hand and squeeze, causing him to wince. "Oh man up you little bitch."

He pulled his hand back, "I don't remember this part of labor."

"That's because it didn't hurt last time."

They made it to the hospital where Troy listened to Gabriella complain for twenty minutes until they got a room. She was all set up and ready to ask for the epidural. Dr. Mitchell walked in and smiled.

"Just gonna see how everything's going, okay Gabriella?"

Gabriella tried to smile, "I just need and epidural."

"Oh…" The doctor said.

Troy shook his head, "Please don't tell me there are twins in there again."

"No, no! Just, Gabriella, there's no time for an epidural. You're ready to go. NURSE!"

"WHAT?!" Gabriella said, "Oh Jesus Troy, grab my hand!"

Troy let Gabriella squeeze his hand. She cried out as Dr. Mitchell told her to push, "Okay Gabriella… push… 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10… Relax. Okay sweetie… one more big push… 1…2…3…4…5… Oh my gosh. It's a beautiful little boy!"

"Another boy." Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead as they put the writhing little thing on her chest.

"Hi." Gabriella whispered, stroking his cheek.

"Welcome to the world little man." Troy said,

"I'm your mommy… and that's your daddy. And your big sissy and brother are gonna be here soon."

They took him off of Gabriella's chest and cleaned them both up. A few moments later, they placed a sleeping baby boy into her arms. Troy snuck into the bed with her and played with the little boy's fingers.

"Born at four in the morning." Troy smiled, "I bet in ten years we won't even be able to get him up at nine."

Gabriella giggled, "Thank you Troy. For another perfect baby." She kissed him.

"No, thank you for giving birth to another child of ours. I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too. What should we name this little guy? I definitely want his middle name to be Alexander, like yours."

"What about Owen?" Troy suggested.

"Owen… that's perfect. Owen Alexander Bolton. Hi Owen." Gabriella ran a finger across his cheek.

"Mama! Daddy!" They heard as they turned to the door.

"Hi munchkins!" Gabriella smiled, "Come meet your baby brother."

"A boy!" Nate cheered.

"Anudder boy. Oh brudder." Ellie playfully put her head in her hands.

Troy picked the two little ones up, "Be careful. Mommy has a booboo and your brother is very little."

Taylor and Chad smiled from the doorway, "He's beautiful Gabs. What's his name?"

"This is Owen Alexander Bolton. Born on June 3rd 2020. He weighed six pounds, eight ounces and he was twenty inches long. " Gabriella smiled.

Ellie reach out and took his hand gently, "Hello Owen. I love you. You're my baby brudder. I'm three years older than you. I'll aways pro-dect you."

"Hi Owen. I'm your bigger brudder. We will be best fwends. I will teach you how to play catch." Nate kissed his forehead.

Troy looked at his little family, it was absolutely perfect.

"Wasn't that an amazing day?" Gabriella smiled as Troy laced his fingers through hers.

He nodded, "It was. I forget about the little things like that sometimes. I'm glad you're bringing them up on a big day like today."

"Want to think about some more?" She snuggled closer to him, "I've got hundreds."

"What time is it?"

"Only six thirty. We don't need to be anywhere until at least eleven."

Troy kissed her, "Then let's hear them."

Gabriella heard Troy's truck pulling up outside the house. It was a warm night. The June air was filled with the promises of summer. It was also the night before Owen's first birthday. The twins had just turned four and Gabriella could not believe how big everyone was getting. Owen was practically running around now, chasing after his big siblings. She was happy. They were the perfect little family.

"Gabriella!" She heard from the door in their kitchen, "Come here."

Gabriella look quizzically at her husband, "I can't leave my four year olds and one year old alone."

"Quick. Come on." Troy said.

She walked towards the door, "Troy Bolton what are you up too?"

He opened the door to his truck, "This."

Gabriella gasped, "What is that?"

"I got a dog!" He beamed.

Gabriella walked up to the truck, a tiny little yellow lab was staring up at her, "You bought the kids a dog?"

"And us!" He smiled.

She shook her head, "If this thing wasn't so damn cute, I would have your head on a platter right now. Oh my god! Hello pretty puppy. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl!" Troy smiled, "I thought of a name… what about Marcie?"

"OH! That's adorable. Oh my god! Let's bring her in to the kids."

Troy picked up her things as Gabriella carried the dog in. She head commotion in the living room and walked towards it. She prayed they were not being destructive. Troy called out to them, "Nate, Ellie, Owen! Mommy and daddy have a surprise!"

They came around the corned and squealed when they saw Gabriella.

"Mommy! A puppy!" Ellie clasped her hands together, "She's so pretty!"

"We got a puppy!" Nate cheered.

Owen looked and squealed, imitating his siblings, "Puppy!"

Troy smiled, "Put her down, Ella. You guys have to play nice, okay?"

All three children nodded their heads as Gabriella placed her on the ground, "Her name is Marcie."

"Hi Marcie. I love you." Ellie pet her head gently.

"Marcie we're gonna play all the time." Nate smiled.

Owen reached his little fingers out and pets her, "Mah-cee."

"That's right little dude." Troy put an arm around Gabriella's shoulder, "Hate me?"

"Yes. But I also love you more than ever."

"Oh my gosh, remember what a big old dog she turned out to be?" Troy laughed, "I can't believe you even let me bring her in that night."

Gabriella giggled, "I secretly wanted one."

"Ah! The truth comes out." He laughed, "Gosh she was a good dog. I miss her."

"Me too. But she had a good, long life. Eighteen years and she got to help all the kids grow up." Gabriella smiled.

"Oh my gosh… do you remember the twins first day of kindergarten?"

Gabriella chuckled, "You like sad memories. That day I cried for hours!"

"Come on. That was such a big day…"

"Troy… they cannot go to school today." Gabriella said, weepy, as she made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with two-year-old Owen on her hip, "I am not emotionally ready to let them go."

Troy laughed, "Yeah, they're getting big. But it is just kindergarten Ella."

"First it's Kindergarten… then it's driver's licenses, and then graduation! Before we know it they'll be gone and married and having children of their own Troy!"

He kissed her for a minute, "Stop worrying. They're five."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Eliana cheered as she came down the steps, "I'm so excited for today!"

Gabriella looked at Troy, tears in her eyes, "Good baby. I'm glad."

"Mommy…" Nate said as he entered the room, "Do I have to go? I want to stay with you and Owen." He tugged on her shirt.

Gabriella was nearly losing it, so Troy stepped in, "Hey bud! It's gonna be great. You're going to have a ton of fun. And it's only six hours then mom and dad will be back."

"But I like being here. I wanna spend the day's with Allie still and not have to go anywhere. And then when mommy comes home from work, be with her."

"Nate… you'll still see Allie. She's gonna pick you and Ellie up. And Owen will be so excited when he sees you. Then mommy will be home at the same time."

Nate started to cry, "Daddy! I don't want to go."

"You have to buddy. To get big and smart."

Ellie put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Nate… daddy is right. We have to go."

"Plus, mommy gave you a special baked cookie! And think… you have people you know in Kindergarten already. Ellie and JT will be there. Some kids don't know anyone." Gabriella said as she hiked Owen up further on her hip.

"Give it a shot bud…" Troy smiled.

Nate nodded and wiped his tears, "Okay."

"That's what we like to hear little dude. Come on, hold Owen's hand and we'll start walking."

The school was three blocks away and Troy and Gabriella had taken the days off of work. They walked to the school, joining Chad, Taylor, JT, Jayden and two new additions, Jasmine Maria who was three and Jacob Michael, who was one. The walk to school, both Gabriella and Taylor held their youngest and were weepy. Chad and Troy tried the best to keep the moods light. When they got to the schoolyard, the three new kindergarteners looked up at their parents.

"Mommy… this is a little scary." Ellie said, reaching for her hand.

She smiled, "It's okay baby. Come on… let's go find out who your teacher is."

Chad and Troy walked up to the teacher's and came back with a list, Chad cheered, "Good news kiddos! All three of you are in the same class!"

"Yay!" Taylor cheered, "Everyone gets to be together."

The kids walked forward, Troy looked at them, "Look over there. See the woman with the short blonde hair, that's your teacher. Ms. Wilson."

"Troy…" Gabriella asked, "This is too much."

Troy kissed her temple, "It's okay. When we get home you can cry. Keep it together for fifteen more minutes."

They walked towards the teacher, she smiled, "Hello! I'm Ms. Wilson! Welcome to Kindergarten. Mommy's and daddy's, we're going to be getting ready to go inside so say goodbye to your little loves. Pickup will be at one forty-five today, but every day after this it will be at two-fifteen!"

Gabriella put Owen down and got down to Nate and Ellie's height, "Mommy loves you two so, so much. You're gonna do great. I love you." She squeezed them tightly for a few moments and kissed both their cheeks.

Troy hugged them next, "Show your momma genes now. Be smart and have a good day bugs. I love you guys." He high-fived each of the kids.

Gabriella and Troy saw the fear in their eyes, Gabriella held her tears back. They waved as the kids walked towards school and Gabriella lost it when they disappeared behind the doors. Chad and Taylor joined them on their walk back, equally as weepy. The four stopped and ate breakfast. Then, went home and waited for one forty-five so they could pick their children up.

Around one o'clock, Gabriella sat down next to Troy in the living room, "Where's Owen?" He asked.

She sighed, "Napping. Troy… do you think they're having a good day?"

He put his arm around his wife, "I'm sure they are."

She snuggled into him, "I don't want them to grow up anymore."

"I know babe. We could have another baby." Troy smiled.

Gabriella looked up at him, "Wait… would you actually want to have another baby?"

"I would have a million babies with you."

She smiled, "Maybe we'd have another girl. Give Eliana a sister."

He kissed her, "Let's try again then."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"We need to go get them now." She said, looking at the clock.

They joined Chad and Taylor in the walk back to the school again, this time with Owen napping in his stroller. When they arrived at the school, the kids began to pile out. They saw their three and smiled.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Nate yelled, running towards them.

"Hey little man. How was it?" Troy asked, scooping him into his arms.

"SO MUCH FUN! We made nametags and did a craft. Then me, Ellie, and JT were the only ones who knew how to write the alphabet!"

"Wow kiddo. That is awesome." Gabriella smiled, "How was your day Ellie?"

"So fun! I met a new friend. Her name is Anna." Ellie beamed.

"I am so happy you two."

"Mommy… when do we get to come back?" Nate asked.

"Tomorrow."

"I can't wait." Nate smiled.

They walked home, the kids in front and the four parents in back; Troy pushed Owen in the stroller.

"Troy… they're too big. They don't even wanna be home anymore."

"Give them a week El… they'll hate it when they start doing work." He kissed her.

"Oh god… that day was so great and so sad." Gabriella sighed.

Troy smiled, "That was the day we started trying for a baby. I forgot about that part."

"I remember that pregnancy very vividly. Do you remember that?"

Troy began to laugh, "Yes… you hated me when you were about to give birth. I was just trying to move us closer to our friends."

"Well I was happy we were moving into the same neighborhood as everyone, but it was still horrific timing." She laughed.

He kissed her head, "I bought you a house near your three best friends. Kelsi, Taylor, and Martha were our next-door neighbors! They still are actually!"

"I was about to have our child any day!" She said, half laughing, half exasperated.

"It wasn't that bad…" He chuckled.

"Why did you decide we were going to move while I am FORTY weeks pregnant Troy?" Gabriella said as she threw clothes into bags, "I can't lift anything!"

"Our parents are here… they can help." Troy said.

She huffed, "I feel so helpless! I look like a beached whale!"

"Gabriella… we had to move. The house closes on the first of September. It's August twenty-fifth."

"And the week before our children start the first grade. As if I didn't have enough going on."

"I hear tension!" Lucille Bolton said as she entered the room, "Gab… your mom, Jack, and I are here to help. Dictate! Troy, your father is waiting in the van. It's packed full… you want to go to the new house now. Karen is at the new house with the kids. She even got Ellie and Nate to sit down and work on their summer math. And little Owen is coloring right alongside them. No wonder you're a genius, your mother has the patience of an angel."

Gabriella sat down, "God! Lucy, I am sweating, I am hungry, and I am tired. I want to be in bed somewhere. Anywhere. Just in a cold, air conditioned house, in my bed."

"Mom, please remind me to never move again when my wife is forty weeks pregnant." Troy laughed.

Gabriella looked at him, "Oh don't worry. Four children will be the max."

Troy kissed her head as he walked by, "I love you."

"Shut up." She said.

Lucille laughed, "The love of a husband and wife."

Gabriella smiled, "I love him. I just hate him right now. I only have a few boxes left. Mostly little stuff. If you can help me get them into my car, we can officially be done."

"Okay honey. You gonna miss this house?" She asked.

Gabriella nodded, "This was where I had my first three children. It's where I fell in love with Troy again. I'm sad we're leaving… but the new house is in a better location for both of us going to work. But I will miss it."

"Moving from the first house is always hard. When Jack and I decided to downsize after Troy graduated from college, I had the hardest time leaving. We lived in that house since Troy was born. He met the love of his life while he lived in that house." Lucille smiled.

"I loved that house. Leaving my house in Albuquerque was hard too. I remember I had the balcony that Troy used to sneak up onto."

"He did what?" Lucille said.

She laughed, "Oh my god… you guys still don't know about that?! He used to sneak up into my room with like a pizza and chocolate covered strawberries and we'd have a picnic in my room."

Lucille smiled, "I want to kill him for sneaking out but that is so positively sweet that I can't. Plus you are married now… so I guess it all worked out."

"He was the most perfect boyfriend." She smiled at the memory, "Let's get these things to my new house."

Gabriella and Lucille got the boxes into the car and made their way to the new house. Gabriella winced as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Lucille looked over, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good. Just a little Braxton hicks is all." She rubbed her stomach.

Lucille raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Gabriella said as she parked her car and stepped out.

Karen appeared in the doorway, "Troy and Jack are setting up some furniture. I just gave the kids popsicles. They have been behaving so well."

Gabriella smiled, "Perfect mom. Thank you! I have the last few boxes. We just need to – Ouch!"

"Gabby?" Karen asked, running towards her daughter.

Gabriella looked down at her jean skirt and laughed, "I think my water just broke."

"Oh my god. I'll go get Troy."

Gabriella was laughing, "I told him this was a terrible idea."

"Gabby… why are you laughing? Aren't you in pain?" Karen asked.

"I've done this twice already mom. It's pretty much secondhand at this point. I'm just gonna kill my husband this time. Where the hell is he?"

Troy came running out of the house, "ELLA! I am so sorry. Okay, let's get you to the hospital. Mom, dad, Karen… can you watch the kids?"

"Of course. Get my baby girl to the hospital. Call us soon. We'll bring the kids down in a little." Karen said.

"Troy… I actually may kill you." Gabriella said as he helped her into the car.

"Remember how much you wanted another baby right now, El." He kissed her cheek.

She rolled her eyes and as another contraction hit, yelled, "Just fucking drive."

Four hours and a few pushes later, Troy and Gabriella lay in her hospital bed, their new little miracle bundled in her arms. They heard a knock on the door and their three children and parents walked in.

"Hello!" Lucille said as they walked in, "Congratulations. What is it? A boy? A girl? Name?"

"Luc… slow down, give them a second to breathe." Jack laughed.

Gabriella smiled, "This is another little boy."

Jack chuckled, "That leaves little Ellie belly as the only little princess still."

"I'm your princess Papa." She smiled, "Mommy, daddy… what is his name?"

Troy took the baby from Gabriella as his parents helped their three older children onto the bed, "This is little Noah Christopher Bolton. Born on August 25th 2022. He weighed nine pounds five ounces and was twenty-three inches long."

"My gosh, Gabby… that is a big baby." Karen smiled.

"Hello brudder." Noah said as he placed a light kiss on the baby's forehead.

Gabriella smiled, "Now Troy… who was right that moving while I was forty weeks pregnant was a bad idea?"

Troy handed her the baby, "Not you. Because this little guy was the best housewarming gift we could ask for."

Gabriella looked at her husband, "Ugh… I hate when you're right." She teased and kissed him lightly.

"See… it was not that bad." Troy squeezed her.

Gabriella smiled, "I guess it wasn't. Poor little Noah was born into a mess though."

"We got it figured out. Our friends helped a lot." Troy said.

"They did… you're right. Thank god our parents were there too."

Troy smiled, "Remember how I wanted to be done having children then?"

"Shut up! You wanted to have another way more than me." Gabriella laughed.

He shook his head, "No way! I had enough to start a basketball team at that point."

"Don't you mean we? You're the one who asked Ellie if she wanted a sister?"

"Oh yeah… remember that vacation?"

"Mom! Dad! Get up! I want to go to the beach!" Ellie yelled as she jumped on the bed.

"Remember when our vacations were relaxing?" Troy said as Gabriella opened her eyes.

"Yes… but I would never want them back." She said, "ELIANA! STOP!"

Eliana fell down onto the bed, Troy laughed, "You sure about that one?"

She rolled her eyes, "We will get to the beach when we can. I need everyone to get up and get ready first."

They were in Hawaii. It was the first true vacation they had taken their kids on. Sure, they had spent weeks in Disney Land and Ellie and Nate had been to Colorado, but this was the first big one. Nate and Ellie had turned eight in May, Owen had just turned five last month, and Noah would be three at the end of the summer. They were happy. A vacation had finally worked out now that the kids were all potty trained and talking.

"Momma! Momma! Beach?" Noah cheered.

Troy picked him up, "After breakfast and getting cleaned up, okay?"

"Okay!" He smiled.

Two hours later, and Gabriella peeled her sundress off as the kids played in the sand. Troy snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You look sexy in a bikini."

She giggles and turned around wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you. Still as sexy as when I was the lifeguard that summer at Lava Springs?"

"Sexier. Because now I'm actually sleeping with you." He playfully squeezed her butt.

"GROSS!" They heard and turned around to see Nate and Owen shaking their heads, they both laughed.

"Took you six months to kiss me. You're lucky you ever got to see what was underneath."

"All mine now though!" He kissed her passionately.

"Dad… can we go in the water?" Nate asked.

He nodded, "Sure thing buddy, just gotta get some swimmies on those arms."

They made their way down to the water and Gabriella sat in the sand with Noah, letting the waves hit them, as Troy waded out into the deeper water. It was a lovely day, it made her remember why she loved her family so much. She ruffled Noah's hair and he laughed as he handed her a shell.

"Thanks bud. Want mommy to hold you and we'll go out and see daddy and brothers and sissy?"

"Yeah!" He cheered. Gabriella picked him and walked towards her children and husband.

"Mommy! Look at me!" Owen said as he dipped under the water.

"Wow, you go little man." She smiled, "Do you guys know mommy was a lifeguard one summer?"

"Really?" Ellie asked, as her eyes grew wide, "Did you save anyone?"

"I helped one of daddy's friends out of the pool." She said, remembering when Sharpay had fallen in, she laughed to herself.

"Daddy was there?" Nate asked.

Troy nodded, "Daddy got mommy and all of your aunties and uncles jobs at the same place one summer. It was the country club owned by Uncle Ryan's parents!"

"So Lily and Annie's nanny and poppy?" Owen asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Exactly."

It was a beautiful day as they continued to play in the water. Gabriella gave Noah to Troy and laughed as he splashed the kids. They were having a blast. This vacation was perfect. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella.

"We have great kids."

She nodded, "Perfect ones, actually."

"I agree. We should have another."

Gabriella burst out laughing, "No freaking way. We have four."

"Come on Gabs… hey guys… do you want mommy and daddy to give you another brother or sister?"

They all looked at each other and nodded. Ellie spoke, "I wish I had a little sister."

Troy smiled, "See!"

Gabriella shook her head, "We'll see El… we'll wait and see."

"That was a wonderful vacation." Gabriella sighed contentedly.

"I agree one hundred percent. Plus we didn't have sex once that week because the kids were in the room and I'm pretty sure we conceived the night we came home."

She laughed, "Shut up! You're so weird."

"That's why you love me."

"Partially." She agreed, "I also love you because you still give me butterflies all these years later."

"Like kindergarten." He smiled, "So was it that night that we conceived?"

She shook her head, laughing, "Maybe. God Troy I don't know!"

"It's okay though because we still got a beautiful little baby nine months later."

"That we did." She smiled, "God remember that night. Why were those two births so eventful?"

"Oh yeah… I do remember that night…"

"Troy… it has not snowed in Los Angeles since we've lived here. What is going on?" Gabriella asked as she came into the house after taking Marcie outside.

He shook his head, "I don't know. I'm glad I didn't have a game this weekend. I wouldn't have wanted to leave you and the kids alone in this."

"Taylor and I probably would've stayed together. The kids would've loved that."

"Yeah… but you're thrity-eight weeks pregnant and there would have been nine kids between you two. I still would have been afraid." He said.

"Jason and Kelsi and Ryan and Martha would have been there to help." She smiled.

Troy shook his head, "I know… but that would've added six more kids and your knight in shining armor still wouldn't have been here to help."

She smiled as he kissed her cheek, "That part is true."

"They're saying eight inches. That's a lot for LA. Our year in Boston taught us how to handle this though."

"You're right. Good thing we spent a year in snowy New England."

"Mommy, daddy! It's so snowy out." Owen said as he stared out the living room window.

Gabriella sat down next to him; "I bet you don't have school tomorrow. This is so weird for Los Angeles."

"Mom… didn't you meet dad in the snow?" Ellie asked.

Troy nodded, "In Colorado. Snowy as heck out there. We'll have to take you kids out there one day when you're all a little bigger."

"I want to snowboard!" Nate said, "It looks so cool."

"That was always dad's thing. He and Papa loved snowboarding. And mom was more of a reader." Gabriella smiled.

"But when mom but her book down for two seconds, she met dad."

"Oh mommy! Daddy! Sing the song from when you met!" Ellie clasped her hands together.

"Yuck. That story is too romantic for me." Nate said.

"Me too!" Owen copied his older brother.

"Me fwee!" Noah said, folding his hands over his chest.

"Living in my own world…" Troy began and he and Gabriella began to dance and sing around the living room. A very pregnant and tired Gabriella sat down on the couch when she was finished.

"I love that song!" Ellie beamed.

Nate smiled, "It is kind of catchy."

"That's the spirit Nate man. Always remember… the ladies love a man who can sing."

"No… this lady loved the gentleman that your father was. The singing was a bonus." Gabriella smiled, "Okay… now we do not know for sure if school is cancelled. Let's do showers and bed time!"

"Awh! Come on mom! We're in third grade now!"

"Doesn't matter. Bedtime is still nine. Let's go."

An hour later, as everyone was tucked into bed, Troy and Gabriella snuggled up on the couch. She looked at Troy, "I want to tell you something and you cannot freak out…"

"What?" He asked, flipping through channels.

She took a deep breath, "I'm having contractions and they're about three minutes apart and I think we need to go to the hospital but it's like snowing really badly. And we have four children sleeping upstairs. God… why are we having a fifth kid?"

Troy looked at her, "Okay… breathe. I'll call Taylor. I'll get the bag. We need to leave now before the contractions get too close and the roads get too bad."

"Of course this kid wants to be born on the one night it's been snowing this bad in Los Angeles in thirty years."

He smiled, "Breathe Ella. It's fine."

Troy drove to the hospital as Gabriella counted the minutes between her contractions. The usual twenty-minute drive took almost an hour and when they finally pulled in, Gabriella relaxed. She did not want to be on the news for having her baby in the car in the middle of a blizzard. When they got there, her contractions were about forty-five seconds apart and the doctor had her pushing almost immediately. At eleven thirty-three, they heard a piercing scream and their fifth child was placed on her chest.

"Congratulations Gabriella and Troy… it's finally another little girl."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "Another girl Troy. Finally. Hello princess. I'm your mommy. Me and Eliana are gonna dress you in so much pink."

Troy smiled, "And me and Nate, Owen, and Noah are going to make sure you never get hurt."

"What are we going to name her?" Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled, "What do you like momma?"

"What about… Aria?"

Troy looked down at the little girl, "Aria Rosalie Bolton."

Gabriella smiled at the baby and kissed her husbands cheek, "That's perfect. Aria Rosalie born on February eighth, 2025."

"Hi Aria… mommy and daddy love you so much."

"That was such a perfect snowy night." Troy smiled.

Gabriella nodded, "I agree. What time is it babe?"

"Seven fifteen."

"We can reminisce a little more… oh my gosh! Remember me, Taylor, and the kids the night of you and Chad's last game?"

Troy started to laugh, "How could I ever forget that?"

"I'll see you tonight babe." Troy kissed Gabriella. "Bye kiddos!"

Gabriella waited for the door to shut, "Okay guys! Today is daddy's last basketball game as a Los Angeles Laker. It's also Uncle Chad's. Me and Auntie Taylor have some stuff planned. So let's put on coats and shoes and get over there."

It was early January of 2028. Troy and Gabriella had just celebrated their ninth wedding anniversary. Troy had just turned thirty-eight in September. Gabriella was close behind him in March. It had been twenty-one years since they had graduated high school. Gabriella was still working in a lab, making scientific discoveries everyday. Nate and Ellie would be eleven in May, in the fall they'd be going into middle school. Owen would be eight in June. He was conquering second grade currently, something he though was very impressive. Noah was five now, in August he would turn six. He was busy working his way through Kindergarten, and proving he was smarter than everyone else in the house. Aria was almost three, in just a few weeks; she would be celebrating her birthday with a princess party. But tonight was Chad and Troy's final game as Los Angeles Lakers. They said they were getting too old, and it was finally time to settle down.

Today, Gabriella and Taylor had their kids making signs for their dad's. They were so proud of their husbands but couldn't wait for them to be home more often. Taylor and Chad had five children now. JT was eleven like the twins, and then the next four came one year after each other. Jayden was ten, Jasmine was nine, Jacob was eight, and Julia was seven. Taylor had accomplished her goal of having five kids in five years. She thought Gabriella was crazy for spacing them out like she did.

At around three that afternoon, when the sign making was done, they dressed the kids and themselves in head to toe Lakers gear.

"Gab… we look ridiculous." Taylor said as they drove to the stadium.

"They'll love it though."

Taylor laughed, "I know they will."

They pulled into the stadium and Gabriella and Taylor unloaded their children. Everyone was buzzing. Troy and Chad had been pretty significant players over the last decade. It was going to be a sad night for the team. They had a press conference scheduled for afterwards and then a team party. Gabriella and Taylor had brought changes of clothes for that.

"Mrs. Bolton!" A reporter yelled, "Mrs. Danforth! Could we ask you a few questions?"

"Make it quick." Taylor said, "We have almost a dozen children here who are in need of some food and drink."

The reporter smiled, "How does it feel being at your husbands last game? Mrs. Danforth, you've been around since the beginning of Chad's career? And Mrs. Bolton, although your relationship with Troy Bolton was a little shaky at the beginning, everyone knows you were high school sweethearts!"

"It's been crazy. But it'll be nice to have them home for awhile now. We're happy that they spent the years they did on the team though." Gabriella smiled.

Taylor nodded, "The kids will love their daddy time."

The reporter thanked them and they made their way in. They bought hot dogs and nachos and popcorn. All the kids got a juice or a soda and Taylor and Gabriella got a beer. Then, they made their way to the courtside seats the boys had arranged. Troy and Chad were warming up when they saw them coming down.

Chad looked over at Troy, "Oh Jesus."

Troy laughed, "They are so embarrassing. This is shit we would pull."

"They've learned from the best." Chad said as he passed the ball to Troy.

They made their way to their families, "Looking good guys." Troy chuckled.

"Thanks baby!" Gabriella kissed him, "Good luck out their boys. Don't fall down like you did in the championship game your senior year Troy."

"Hey… when we've got sixteen minutes left in our career, there's no telling when he might need you to call out to him Gabs." Chad said.

Troy shook his head, "Shut up. Love you guys. We need to go finish our basketball careers."

"Love you boys!" Taylor called out.

At halftime, they called Gabriella, Taylor and the kids out to the court. They honored Troy and Chad and Gabriella and Taylor each gave them their plaque certifying they were in the Lakers hall of fame. They played their last second half as Los Angeles Lakers and when the buzzer rang, won the game by two points. It was much like the East High senior year victory.

Gabriella walked up to Troy and hugged him behind his waist, "Congratulations wildcat."

"Hey!" Troy said, leaning down to kiss her, "I didn't get to do that the first time. But now you're all mine."

"Once a wildcat, always a wildcat."

"That was a great day…" Troy smiled, "One of the last times I saw my dad too. He was at the game."

"Yeah. He was there. I forgot about that. He was one proud dad that day."

Troy smiled, "I miss him. I wish he was still here."

"He'll always be with you. Troy, you made him proud."

"Do you remember the day I got that call?"

Gabriella smiled lightly, "I do. That's a sad memory."

"I know… but at the funeral I thought that what I said perfectly described my dad and I's relationship…"

"You're right… it did."

Gabriella stood in front of the kitchen sink, peeling apples for the pie she was going to bake. Troy was sitting at the kitchen counter, on his computer. Ellie and Nate were both out, Nate at basketball practice and Ellie at dance class. Owen was doing homework at the counter. Noah was coloring and Aria was imitating her older brother.

"I'm just saying babe… you don't need to go back to work right away." Gabriella peeled another apple and placed it on the counter.

Troy shook his head, "I know… but I get bored easily. I love being home with the kids but Aria is going to go to preschool next year and then what? I'll be alone all day."

"You have a year before that happens." Gabriella sighed, "Slow down, enjoy life."

He walked up and grabbed an apple; "I do enjoy it when I'm with you."

She giggled as he kissed her cheek. Noah shuddered, "Gross. Stop kissing."

"One day you'll kiss your wife like that too Noah!" Aria said, "Ellie says it's romantic!"

"Whatever. It's still yucky." Noah said.

Owen nodded, "I agree. Save it for your alone time."

Troy laughed, "Can you believe our children?"

Gabriella smiled, "Half of you there buddy."

Troy's phone rang and Gabriella turned, "It's my mom."

"Oh. Tell her I said hello."

"Hi momma!" Troy said, "What?"

Gabriella turned quickly, noticing the change in his tone of voice, "Hey guys! Let's go upstairs and get our jammies on."

"Mommy! It's only seven! Nate and Ellie aren't even home yet." Owen said.

Gabriella smiled, "We'll have a PJ party. Please. Go get dressed. I'll be up in one second."

"Okay mom. I'll be there as soon as possible. I love you." Troy hung up the phone and turned to Gabriella. She saw the tears in his eyes.

"Babe… what happened?"

The tears began to fall, "Ella… my dad had a massive heart attack at the gym. He's dead."

Gabriella felt her breath hitch; she threw her arms around her husband, "Baby… I am so sorry."

"My dad is dead Ella…"

"Sweetheart… it's going to be okay. Baby I am so sorry. Your dad was so proud of you. Babe… let's get a flight booked. We're going to go down to Albuquerque. I'm gonna go get Ellie and Nate from dance and basketball. Just stay here. I'll be home so quick."

Twenty minutes later Gabriella returned home and saw troy sitting at the kitchen counter with his head in his hands, "I found a flight that leaves in five hours."

"Okay. Honey I'm going to go get the kids packed." Gabriella said, "Go pack yourself up."

"Dad… are you okay?" Nate asked.

Gabriella looked at her son, "Hey bud. Let's leave dad alone right now."

"I'm sorry daddy…" Ellie said as they walked upstairs.

That night, Gabriella and Troy and the kids boarded the plane to Albuquerque. Gabriella laid her head on her husband's shoulder, "Babe… we need to tell them."

"I know. We will before we get to my mom's."

Three hours later and they were all in the car driving to Troy's parents house, he took a deep shaky breath.

"Guys… we have to tell you something. There is a reason we're in Albuquerque."

"What is it dad?" Nate asked.

Gabriella held Troy's hand as he spoke, "Papa passed away tonight."

"Papa's gone?" Ellie said, Gabriella heard tears in her voice.

"Daddy what does that mean?" Noah asked.

Gabriella cleared her throat, "It means Papa went to heaven with mommy's daddy and all the other angels."

"He's gone?" Aria asked.

"Yeah sweetie. He's gone."

The week was a whirlwind of emotion. Troy spent a lot of time crying, Gabriella held him and was there for him. The kids weren't quite sure what was going on, but they behaved well and for that, Gabriella was grateful. Lucille was a wreck and Troy was trying to help her sort through things. Karen had helped Gabriella a lot and let Troy and Lucille do their thing. The funeral was set for Friday and Jack had passed on Monday. Thursday night the calling hours were hard but everyone was there. Now, on Friday morning, they sat in the church.

Everyone was there. All of Jack's old teammates. His colleagues from school, Ms. Darbus included. Every last one of the children he had coached in his nearly thirty years at East High. His brothers and sisters. Lucille's family. Chad and Taylor and their kids and parents. Kelsi and Jason along with their family and parents. Martha and Ryan. Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Even a somber looking Sharpay sat in the back of the room. It was filled to the brim. Photos of Jack filled the entire place and basketball memorabilia was everywhere. Lucille sat in the front row, Troy at her side and Gabriella and the kids behind them. The funeral began and when the time came Troy stood up.

"My dad was one of the best people I have ever known. He was more to me than my father… he was my coach, my mentor, and the person who believed in me. Jack Bolton was the basketball guy. He taught me everything I knew. I remember pretty much from the second I was born, basketball was my life. But that was just my dad. He was passionate. His love for basketball was almost as great as his love for my mother, and I never doubted either of those things. My dad was a man who taught me to embrace the change in my life. Even though when he found out that change was me being in the school's musical he was not thrilled, he learned that he was the one who taught me to go after what I love. My dad gave me everything. I only hope that he was as proud of me as I am of him. So thank you to the man who taught everything. And for believing that I was the basketball guy and the musical guy. And for loving me and my children and my wife and mom the way we deserved. I love you, coach."

"Troy… that was a beautiful speech. I remember it so clearly." Gabriella smiled.

"I really miss him. But I know he's up there with your dad, watching over us."

"Exactly. They're proud of us."

Troy poked Gabriella, "You know what was the year after that?"

"Oh yes… that god forsaken birthday."

"Come on, that was great."

"Happy birthday!" Troy said as Gabriella woke up.

"Shut it. I'm not getting any older."

Troy kissed her, "Ella… I have been forty since September. It is not that bad."

"I'm old!" She said.

He kissed her all over her face, "You still look seventeen to me."

"Thanks but I'm old and yucky." She sighed, "Guess this old hag has to go to work."

'I'll see you tonight baby!" He smacked her butt as she walked away, "Love you hot mama."

"Weirdo."

Troy spent the day setting up. She had said she wanted nothing but he was planning the biggest party for her. All of their friends and family would be there. It was going to be a night for her to remember. The kids had helped him out a lot too. Aria had just turned five last month, so there were no more babies. Noah was eight, Owen was ten, and the twins were thirteen. The fact that he first babies had hit teenage-hood this year was also killing her. That's why he knew she needed a night to let loose and have fun.

Gabriella arrived home at four that evening. The kids were all gone and Troy was waiting.

"What's going on?" She asked, putting her keys down.

Troy handed her flowers, "Special date for a special girl. Go get dressed. I laid something out for you."

Gabriella came back down in a flowy and sparkly gold and white dress, similar to what she would have worn to prom all those years ago, "You sure are a master at finding our old clothes."

"I loved that dress on you. Come on. Dinner date for two."

She squinted her eyes, "Where are our children?"

"Taylor and Chad have them." He smiled.

"Are you lying?" She smirked.

"Yeah. Now come on."

They pulled up to the restaurant and Gabriella got out, "Guess you weren't lying."

"Exactly." He smiled.

They walked up and into the room, the lights turned on and everyone jumped out, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABRIELLA!"

She started to laugh, "Oh my god! Troy!"

"Happy birthday mommy!" Her kids said as they ran up to her.

She hugged them, "Thank you guys."

"Want a drink?" Troy asked.

"Just a soda for now. Thanks." She smiled, "Come on kiddos. Let's dance."

They spent the entire evening having fun and reminiscing about their lives. Troy had outdone himself. There were pictures everywhere. From the days of little Gabriella to the days at East high. From when she had her first children to a picture taken last week. He picked an amazing spread for the buffet and had a candy and sweets table that was to die for. The DJ played all their favorite songs and everyone danced. Even Karen and Lucille had come for the party. It was a perfect night. Around midnight, everyone began to trickle out. Chad and Taylor took their kids for the evening. They made their way home and Gabriella smiled as they pulled into the driveway.

"Thank you babe. That was perfect." She grabbed his hand as they walked into the house. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Glad you enjoyed. Hopefully it makes turning forty a little easier." He said.

She smiled, "Well… I have a present for you tonight."

"For me? But it's your day?"

She handed him a small wrapped box, "Go on. Open it."

He tore the paper off the box and gasped, "No fucking way. When?"

"Remember the night of Kelsi and Jason's party?"

"Are you serious?"

"As a dead man."

"Are you happy?"

"Kind of… actually. Are you?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

"So baby number six…" Gabriella smiled.

"Happy birthday babe! We're having a baby! Or another baby I should say!"

"Oh my god that was the best birthday ever." Gabriella smiled.

Troy nodded, "Pretty great. I think my birthday that year was awesome too."

"Yeah that's true… You actually got the best birthday present ever."

"I'll always remember that birthday…"

"Troy! Troy! Wake up! It's time." Gabriella shook him awake, "Like baby time."

"Oh god! Okay. I'll grab your bag. Go get in the car. Can you call Chad?"

"On it." Gabriella said. It was the fifth time they had done this, so it was pretty standard what happened at this point.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Troy filled out papers while Gabriella breathed. They got her into her room and the doctor checked on her. Eight centimeters, another two and they'd be good to go. Troy and Gabriella spent the hours discussing names and how this would for good be the last.

"We said that about Aria." Troy joked.

Gabriella glared at him, "I mean it. You're getting fixed."

"I'm not a dog."

"I'll make you one." She said, and laughed.

The doctor came in, giving Gabriella the okay. Three long pushes later and there was a piercing scream.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"

Troy kissed Gabriella as they placed her new baby on her chest, "Three of each. How blessed are we."

"Hi baby girl. Welcome to the world. We're your mommy and daddy and we are so excited to have you here."

"Do you have a name?" The nurse asked.

"The one you liked babe."

"Scarlet Elisabeth Bolton." Gabriella smiled, "Hey Scar."

"I love it babe. Let's call our mom's and get Taylor and Chad to bring the kids down."

"Troy it's two in the morning."

"OH crap! I didn't even realize."

"Hey babe… happy birthday." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah to little Scar bar." He kissed the babies head.

"To you too sweetie." Gabriella smiled and he looked at her, "September twelfth."

"No way." Troy smiled, a tear in his eye, "Me and my little girl have the same birthday. That's awesome."

"I love you. Thanks for coming into earth on this day and giving me this precious little pink princess today too."

"I love you too babe."

"That day was so perfect." Gabriella sighed, "Actually everyday with you, even the bad ones, are perfect."

"But that day was special." Troy squeezed her, "It was right after that we made the big move…"

Gabriella chuckled, "That's right. Scarlett was barely a year old."

"I still cannot believe you agreed." Troy smiled.

Gabriella yawned, "Come on. That was the best decision of our lives."

"Ella!" Troy yelled as he came into the house.

She came around the corner, "Shh! I just got Scarlet to fall asleep."

"Sorry! But man am I excited!" Troy said.

She smiled, "What's up?"

"I have some really big news." Troy beamed.

"Okay… shoot!" She looked at him.

"I was offered a job. The best job… the greatest job."

She laughed, "Okay killer… what is it?"

"A coaching job!" Troy smiled.

"Troy that's great!" She kissed him lightly, "Where?"

"This is the best and also worst part." Troy said.

"Okay… could you tell me?"

"It's at East High. They offered me my dad's old job… and they offered it to Chad too. And they said we could co-coach. We'd both be making the same salary. But Ella… we'd have to move back to Albuquerque."

Gabriella looked at him, "Oh wow. That's like amazing and horrifying at the same time…"

"We don't have to go. I can turn it down. I'll tell Chad to take it."

Gabriella looked at him, "I think we should go."

"You do?"

"Yes… how amazing would it be to raise our kids there? Ellie and Nate are going to be starting high school in the fall… they'll go to East High." Gabriella said.

Troy looked at her seriously, "But Ella… we will literally have to pick our life up and move."

"Okay. Let's look for a house. Let's do it. I moved a lot when I was a kid. And my move to East High was the best one ever."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Let's start looking for houses. Call them and tell them you'll take the job. I'll find something new or maybe even stay home for awhile."

"Oh my god… I love you. This is so perfect."

"I love you too!"

Gabriella felt her phone buzz in her pocket:

 _ **Kelsi: Not gonna believe this ladies… but I just got a call from East High, they want me to come back and teach a new music class! AH! I'm moving back to Albuquerque.**_

 _ **Tay: WHAT?! Are you kidding me? Chad just got an offer to coach basketball there! We're moving too!**_

 _ **Martha: Ryan and I were just asked to go back and head the drama department! Ms. Darbus is retiring! WHAAAT? This is crazy.**_

 _ **Me: OMG girls! Troy is like… co-coaching with Chad. Are we seriously all going back to East High? Tay, you and I should be Chem teachers!**_

"Troy… I swear to god all of our friends were offered jobs there. I think Taylor and I will be next…" Gabriella laughed.

"No El… you're laughing but they did ask if you would be willing to teach…"

"Seriously?" Gabriella laughed.

Troy nodded, "We're going to be the next generation of East High super teachers."

Six months later and they were moved into a brand new house on Meadowlark Lane in Albuquerque. The move had been received badly at first. The twins thought they were going to die if they left friends behind. Owen was concerned there would not be a basketball team in Albuquerque. Noah thought he would be too hot. Aria was having a disastrous time accepting that her first grade teacher wouldn't be the same as Eliana's had been. Scarlet slept through almost every argument. But once they moved, the kids quickly realized they loved it. Eliana said she understood why dad and mom fell in love here. Nate was excited that he would be just like Troy had been, coached by his own father. Owen was excited that he would be able to practice with the coaches at the high school. Noah learned that it was actually a pretty nice temperature in Albuquerque. And Aria thought she had the prettiest teacher ever. Scarlet still slept a lot.

"Troy…" Gabriella smiled as she looked around their living room one night, "I am so glad we did this."

"I know… I can't believe there's gonna be another coach Bolton at East High."

"And a pretty awesome Mrs. Bolton as Chemistry Department Director and Scholastic Decathlon Teacher Advisor."

"A pretty hot one if you ask me." He kissed her, "This is perfect baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Now we'll just have to convince our kids to let us be in the musical." She winked.

"Best decision of our lives." Troy smiled.

Gabriella agreed, "Mmm… we made a good choice there. I'm so glad our kids have gone through East High."

"Remember the day the twins got their licenses?" Troy chuckled, "That was Albuquerque's greatest moment."

"I hated that day. Made me feel so old."

"Eliana is about to get married and you feel old over licenses. All our children have those now."

"Don't remind me…"

"Come on remember how excited they were…"

"MOM! We need to go or we are going to be late!" Ellie yelled.

"Eliana Karen Lucille Bolton if you scream at me like that one more time I swear to God you won't drive until you are forty. Stop it right now." Gabriella said, clearly exasperated, "Where is your father?"

"Right here. I feel tension in here. Eliana just go get in the car. Nate, go with her. Neither of you are driving." Troy said.

Gabriella sighed as she tied Scarlet's shoe, "Please don't let them start driving. Do they not realize how old they are making me feel?"

"Sweetie, we still have a three year old. We are not old." Troy kissed her forehead, "Besides. We're about to have two built in chauffeurs."

"I guess I have to think of it that way."

Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "That's my baby. Come on. Let's go get some licenses. Ready Scar?"

"READY DADDY!"

"At least I still have one baby." Gabriella said as they got into the car.

Nate asked, "If we get our licenses are we going to get new cars?"

"Not new ones. Maybe a used one." Troy said.

"Will we both get one?" Ellie asked.

Gabriella couldn't believe her babies were sixteen and a half. It was actually incredible how fast those years had gone by. Now, she was about to let them start driving. Nathan had turned into a star basketball player like his father. Ellie was into theatre like they both had been. And both of them had proven they had gained their mother's intelligence.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Get the license first."

"Why are you being nasty today?" Ellie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Stop it Eliana. You'll give Scarlet an attitude." Troy said, pulling into the parking lot of the DMV.

The kids filled out their paper work and sat down with Troy, Gabriella and Scarlet. They waited not so patiently until Nathan's name was called.

"Nathan Bolton?" The lady at the front desk said, "Car 3."

"Good luck kid. Go kill that test." Troy said, slapping him in a friendly way on the back.

"Good luck bug." Gabriella said.

Nate looked at them, "Thanks. Mom, stop calling me bug."

Gabriella laughed, "Go take your test."

As Nate left, Eliana was called.

"Eliana Bolton?"

"That's me!" She stood up.

"Car 8."

Troy smiled, "Good luck El."

"Thanks dad."

Gabriella squeezed her shoulder, "Break a leg."

Eliana hugged her mother, "Thanks mommy."

Gabriella watched as both of her children went to their tests. In twenty minutes, they would both have their licenses. And that meant a new freedom Gabriella was no sure she wanted them to have.

"Ella… we aren't old." Troy said, practically breaking into her thoughts.

She smiled, "How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I know you." He put an arm around her shoulder, "Scar, how old are mommy and daddy?"

"Six hundred?" The little girl smiled.

Gabriella laughed, "Oh jeez. Little high there Scar."

Nate came running around the corner at that moment, "I passed! I get my license!"

"Congrats bud!" Troy said, standing up and hugging his son.

"Wow baby! I'm so proud of you." Gabriella smiled.

Eliana appeared, "Getting my license! How about you Nate?"

"We are ready to drive El!" Nate high fived his sister.

"Let's get those licenses." Troy said.

After some processing and picture taking, they were driving home. Troy still drove so that they couldn't fight over who got to drive with their license first. They pulled up to the house and Eliana and Nate gasped.

"WHAT ARE THOSE?!" Eliana squealed.

Gabriella smiled, "You better behave, these still belong to daddy and I."

"YOU BOUGHT US CARS? OH MY GOD!" Nate yelled, "THIS IS AWESOME. THANK YOU!"

Chad and Taylor stepped out of the cars, "Congrats kiddos. Now you guys and JT can ride in style."

"MOM! DAD! You are literally the best!" Eliana beamed.

"That day killed me but also made me so happy." Gabriella sighed.

Troy nodded, "It was a good day though. They were happy and so grateful."

"That is very true. It was right after that, that we all made the big move too. Remember we let them drive home?"

"Oh yeah… I can't believe you agreed."

Gabriella chuckled, "It was the best thing I have ever agreed too."

"Remember how the kids hated it at first?" Troy laughed.

Gabriella nodded, "All changed when theatre and basketball came into play."

"The twins senior year was perfect. Just like ours."

"I know… can't believe that was already almost ten years ago… remember Ellie? Her and her high school boyfriend were just like us."

"I remember… too bad they didn't end up like us…" Gabriella smiled and kissed her husband, "What was his last name again? Austin…?"

"Everett… remember the musical their senior year?"

"MOM! DAD!" Eliana yelled as she ran into the house.

Troy came around the corner, "You're late. Usually I get back from practice before you."

"Text Uncle Ryan and Aunt Martha and Kelsi… they kept us late. I GOT THE LEAD! AND AUSTIN GOT THE MALE LEAD."

"Did I hear you say you got the lead?" Gabriella said as they walked into the kitchen.

She nodded, "YES! And so did Austin! I swear I am going to have a love story like yours."

"Congrats bug!" Gabriella hugged her, "I'm so proud. Better watch out for Uncle Ryan though because he is one tough man."

"I know but mom this is so great! You're gonna come to the show right?"

"Of course doll. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Troy smiled.

Six weeks later and Gabriella led her brood into the theater, "We need to remember that we have to be quiet."

"Mom… I got to school here. Can I please sit with my friends?" Nathan asked.

Troy looked at him, "No one's stopping you. Go."

"Thanks!" He walked off.

"Why is he such a pain in the ass? Did we act that cool?" Troy whispered to Gabriella.

She laughed, "It's Ellie's night. Be nice. He just thinks he's a cool kid!"

"Mommy! It's starting!" Scarlett said.

Gabriella and Troy watched as their pride and joy starred in a musical on the very same stage that they had once sang on. It had been almost twenty-seven years since Troy had brought Gabriella back for the musical that had sealed their fate together. Gabriella cried as she stood up to give Ellie a final round of applause. Troy put his arm around her, "Just like you up there."

"That was such an amazing day. Getting to see her being just like us up there…" Troy smiled, "It makes me miss her being home."

"She did love it… oh my gosh, remember how the following weekend was Nate's last basketball game? Setting another Wildcat legacy."

Troy chuckled, "That game was crazy!"

"I loved it."

"Nate… just go out there and have fun today, okay?" Gabriella smiled, "It's going to be a good day even if you lose. Remember this is the last time you'll be in a Wildcat uniform!"

"I know mom. Thanks! I'll see you later at the game."

Troy came down the stairs as Nate, Ellie, and Noah left for school, "He keeping his cool?"

"Yes. Sort of. Come on, we gotta get the three younger ones to school before we have to be at work."

Troy stood in the locker room, "Remember boys… go out there and play like you've never played before." The boys began to file out, "Hey Nate, one second."

"Yeah coach?" Nate asked.

Troy smiled, "Dad right now. Have fun Nate. This is a big game, I know the pressure, but don't kill yourself over it. Win or lose, I will always be so incredibly proud of the young man I raised."

Nate reached out and hugged his father, "Thanks dad. I'm glad to have you as my father."

Gabriella sat in the stands and watched as her two men came out of the locker room. Warm ups started and she looked over to Troy and blew him a kiss. It was actually surreal how similar this was to their own senior year. Except now, she had seventeen-year-old twins, a fourteen-year-old son, a twelve-year-old son, an eight-year-old daughter and a three-year-old daughter. Gabriella cheered with her family as she watched her son play the game that all the boys in her family loved. The last minute came up and East High was down by one. She watched with her breath tight in her throat. Nate passed the ball to one of his teammates and at the final second, just like his father had done almost thirty years ago, the ball sank into the net. Gabriella jumped up.

She ran up to her husband, "YOU WON! Congratulations wildcat!"

"Nate did it, Ella. Just like I did." Troy smiled big.

Gabriella and Troy watched as Nate's girlfriend ran up to him, "Nate! You won! Congratulations wildcat!"

Gabriella turned to her husband, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did freaky math girl." He kissed her and smiled.

"That was such a great day for Nate." Gabriella smiled, "I was so proud of both of you."

"Yeah, it was a great day. Just a few weeks before they graduated… god that was already ten years ago.."

"I know. We're so old."

Troy kissed her, "Like I said… everyday I see that wide eyed seventeen year old singing genius."

Gabriella chuckled, "Remember their graduation day?"

"Scarlett! Please, put your tights on. We need to go and mommy is going to be so late." Gabriella sighed, "You got out of school early for a reason."

"Mom! Do you know where my tie is?" Noah yelled, "I need to wear it to the graduation, right?"

"TROY! Please help him!" Gabriella screamed.

"MOM! TELL OWEN TO GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Aria yelled.

"OKAY! EVERYONE NEEDS TO BE DOWN HERE. NOW!"

Gabriella watched as all of her children and her husband filed into the room, "What's wrong babe?"

"Listen up. Owen, your hair is fine. Put your pants and shirt on and let's go. Noah, no, you do not need a tie. I laid clothes on your bed, put those on. Aria, do your hair, remember it needs to look nice. And then put the sundress on. Scarlett, you aren't wearing the tights anymore. I was trying to be nice and let you be expressive but just wear the dress. It's too warm anyway. Troy, start the car and call our mothers. You reserved seats?"

"Yes." Troy said, "Good job general."

"Don't start with me. Everyone needs to be in the car in ten minutes. Go."

Twenty minutes later and they filed into the seats that had been reserved for them on the football field behind East high. Gabriella smiled as she watched the speeches, and then got emotional as they began to call names.

"After this we're going to have two children in college." Gabriella whispered to Troy.

"I know. I can't believe it babe." Troy kissed her head.

"Eliana Karen Lucille Bolton, number five in the class, attending Yale University in the fall. Daughter of Coach Troy Bolton and Mrs. Gabriella Bolton, the basketball coach and chemistry teacher at East High." The principal smiled.

Gabriella and Troy cheered as Ellie walked across the stage. She smiled and waved and they snapped pictures. Her brothers and sisters stood as well, cheering for her.

"Nathan Jack Antonio Bolton, number eleven in the class, attending Kentucky University in the fall, continuing his journey as a wildcat. Also the son of Coach Bolton and Mrs. Bolton."

Again, they cheered loudly as they watched him cross the stage. They waited as the rest of the names were called and erupted into cheers as their children threw their caps in the air.

"Thank you mom and dad." Ellie said as she hugged them.

"Yeah, thank you." Nate smiled.

"For what?" Troy asked.

"For being you. For doing everything the way you did. For being perfect parents." Ellie smiled.

Nate nodded his head, "Exactly what she said."

Gabriella smiled as she cuddled into Troy's side, "We really have lived the perfect life."

"I agree. I couldn't have asked for anyone better by my side either." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Mmm, I love you so much." Gabriella giggled.

"I love you too."

They heard a knock on their door, "Come in." Gabriella said.

"Good morning! It's Ellie's big day!" Their fifteen year old, Scarlett walked in.

"Yes it is! We need to get up and get ready now. Mom and I were just reminiscing." Troy said.

"Well come on. Aria is making breakfast, Noah called and said he's ten minutes away, Owen is going to be here soon and Nate and Jen are already downstairs. Ellie has been awake pretty much all night."

"We'll meet you in a second." Gabriella said as she got up and out of bed.

Scarlet left and Troy looked at Gabriella, "Can you believe this is our life?"

"No… but I am so glad it is."

 **THERE IS IT! The END! THANK YOU TO MY READERS!**


End file.
